La goutte qui a déchiré une famille
by Azuay
Summary: Et si Edward n’a pas pu empêcher Jasper de mordre Bella lors de l’anniversaire de cette dernière, que serait-il passé ?
1. Mémoire d'éléphant

_Bonjours à vous, je commence à écrire une fiction, bien sur , je le fais par pur loisir donc ce n'est aucun cas mon métier donc si des fautes se sont cachées dans la fiction, je suis désolée mais j'aimerais les récuperer si elles sont trop nombreuses._

_Sur ce, l'histoire portera sur Edward et Bella, et non sur Jacob, désolé pour les fans de ce dernier._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ._

_Sinon, si la fic , vous plais laissé moi au moins un review et je saurais qu'il faut que je mettes la suite._

_Ah oui, mon anglais et moi sa fait 12 donc si je mets du temps à poster c'est que j'ai du mal avec le site_

_voici maintenant ma fiction_

**Chapitre I : Mémoire d'Eléphant**

Voilà, cela fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis à Forks, 6 mois que je vis avec mon père, 6 mois que je connais l'existence des vampires mais surtout 6 mois que je vie la plus belle histoire d'amour avec mon Adonis, Mon Edward.

Je m'y ferais sans doute jamais qu'un tel être puisse aimer une humaine si banal et maladroite par-dessus tout Malgré les nombreux « je t'aime » « tu es magnifique » venant de l'être qui se rapproche du physique des dieux, cela devrait me faire changer d'avis mais non, je ne peux comprendre sa fascination pour moi.

_- Bella ? tu m'entends_ dit le ténor se tenant derrière moi.

_- Euh …_ dis-je en revenant de mes pensées, _oui oui, tu disais ?_ en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible

_- Ah que c'est frustrant de ne pouvoir lire dans tes pensées_ dit-il avant d'éclater de rire

Le voyant rigoler, je ne peux que rigoler avec lui.

_- Et oui que c'est parfois dure la vie, regarde moi je ne peux résister une seul seconde lorsque tu m'éblouis_ dis-je en ayant une moue enfantine

Je me retourne pour aller dans la cuisine chercher un gâteau mais des bras froids m'entouraient. Je sentis son haleine effleurer mon cou, quelle sensation si étrange, entre frisson et plaisir.

Il déplaça alors sa bouche à mon oreille pour me murmurer :

_- Mais la vie ne peut être dure si j'ai un ange à mes côtés._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me retourner afin de retrouver ses lèvres. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour ne pas tomber je m'accroche à son coup en caressant ses cheveux.

Je sentais que je n'avais plus de souffle mais peu importe, je voulais que le temps se fige pour profiter des ses lèvre si froide et de cette danse effrénée de nos langues.

Mais, il rompit le baiser en toute douceur en voyant que je ne respirais plus. Satanée condition d'humaine !!!

Alors que je voulais rester dans ces bras, mon ventre faisait encore des siennes en émettant un bruit qui résonne dans toute la maison. Je me sentis rougir par l'élégance de mon ventre.

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire mais voyant que je le lui lançais un regard noir, il se stoppa et repartie dans la cuisine dans une vitesse inhumaine.

Heureusement que Charlie est partie chez les Black, car malgré qu'il soit Shérif, j'aurais eu peur pour son cœur.

Tendis qu'un sourire s'échappa de ma bouche à propos de la remarque que je me suis faite, enfin elle n'est pas vraiment drôle même pas drôle mais juste voir la tête de mon père en voyant Edward se déplacer si vite me fait sourire.

_- Tiens, je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud pour me pardonner_ dit-il d'une voix douce

_- Oh, merci_ dis-je gênée qu'il veuille se faire pardonner_, on est samedi, mon père n'est pas là du Week End et que le temps est couvert, que me propose tu ?_ en ayant repris mon timbre de voix normale.

_- Hum, sachant qu'il est exactement 16h et que l'on est le 13 Septembre, je …._

Il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je le coupais en entendant la date.

_- Le 13 Septembre_ dis-je d'une voix ayant perdu toute joie ou le stress la remplace.

Comment ai-je pu oublier mon anniversaire, et lui qui ne souviens pas non plus, lui qui a une si bonne mémoire, lui qui m'aime comment peut il oublier.

Certes, je n'ai jamais aimé les anniversaires et surtout actuellement qui me fait prendre un an de plus alors que mon amoureux, lui, ne prendra plus d'année physiquement.

Pourrait-il qu'il fasse exprès sachant que je n'aime pas les anniversaires afin de profiter de ma joie. Je pense à la deuxième solution car il m'a toujours dit qu'un vampire ne peut pas oublier surtout des informations importantes.

Mais… mais… mon père qui me laisse le jour de mon anniversaire comment ose –t-il partir à la pêche le jour de mon 18 ème anniversaire, son premier anniversaire de sa fille en sa présence.

Je ne manquerais pas de lui demander une explication à son désertement.

Mais à l'heure qu'il est, je dois tout d'abord toucher un mot à mon vampire qui me sert de petit ami.

Je commence à m'avancer vers lui en le menaçant du regard et mon doigt pointé sur lui, même si je ne pourrais lui faire mal, Edward recul et heurte le mur de la cuisine.

Se regard trahis son incompréhension.

_- Toi, _dis-je d'une voix menaçant, toi _! comment oses-tu oublier mon anniversaire !_

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, toi qui me disais avoir une mémoire d'éléphant, je pense que tu t'es trompé de registre,_ dis-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme

_- Je…_

_- Laisse-moi finir !!!_ criais-je, _tu as plutôt une mémoire de poisson…_

Ne me laissant pas finir, il prit mes lèvres en otage. Cela, me permet de me calmer et d'oublier tout ce qui m'entoure. Dès que je m'emporte, il m'embrasse toujours car il le sait que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour que je décompresse. Il se retira de mes lèvres et rétorqua instantanément afin que je lui laisse le temps de lui parler.

_- Si tu m'avais laissé parler, j'aurais pu me justifier. Enfin, bref, j'ai voulu te le souhaiter tout à l'heure mais tu m'as parlée d'autre chose et je ne n'ai pas pu te le dire_. Dit –il d'une voix pleine de remords.

_- Euh… mais_, balbutiais-je

_- Laisse moi finir, _me coupa t-il, _Joyeux Anniversaire mon Ange_

Il me prit alors dans ces bras et je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en faisant prisonnière sa taille avec mes jambes. Mes doigts se mirent à tournoyer dans ses cheveux de bronze.

Il me plaqua alors contre le mur en mettant toute sa douceur, l'une de ses mains se baladèrent dans mon dos alors que l'autre se posa sur mes fesses.

J'allais commencer à déboutonner sa chemise qu'un toussement puis un rire nous stoppa.

Alors que je me retournais pour voir de qui cela pouvait venir, j'entendis un grondement provenant de mon Adonis, je reconnus les étrangers.

_- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu le temps, et moi qui me demandais pourquoi mon frère ne revenait pas,_ dit Emmett, _je comprends mieux._

Puis se remit à rire alors que Rosalie lui donne une tape derrière la tête. Je vis toute la famille Cullen dans l'entrée avec un regard gêné.

Je me rendis compte de ma position et relâcha mes jambes. Je sentis mes joues m'empourpré du au gène de la situation.

_- Bon Bella, c'est jolie de vouloir rester avec ton Edward mais à cause de lui, la surprise est à moitié tombée à l'eau_ dit mon lutin préféré en mettant ses poings sur sa taille.

_- Mais mais …_ essayant de finir ma phrase

Mon lutin, me pris dans ces bras et monta dans ma chambre tout en donnant les dernières recommandations à sa famille.

_- Donc vous repartez à la maison pour finir, vous devez être prêt dans une heure pas une minute de plus, m'avez-vous bien compris_ dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire

_- Oui chef, bien chef_, répondirent-ils à l'unisson

_- Toi Edward, tu nous attends dans ta Volvo et tu n'as pas intérêt à tricher, compris ?_

_- Oui M'dame_ répondit mon ange

_- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais, il y a du boulot, _dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, _heureusement que j'ai tout prévu !!!_

Nous entrions enfin dans ma chambre, l'enfer ne vient que de commencer.


	2. L'anniversaire

_Merci pour les reviews, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

**Chapitre II : L'anniversaire**

_- Par où va- t- on commencer ?_ se demanda Alice_, hum… bon va prendre un douche. Si dans 10 minutes tu n'es pas là, je te sors de force_

_- Mais…_

_- Ne D-I-S-C-U-T-E pas_ me répondit elle avec un large sourire qui me faisait plutôt peur qu'autre chose

Résigné, je partis, dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, aucun des Cullen m'ont fêté mon anniversaire et Alice qui veut me faire belle.

Mais le pire à ce moment c'est que toute la famille Cullen m'a vu dans une position pas très catholique avec Edward, si j'avais pu je serais partis en courant. Je ne pourrais plus les regarder en face. Et non, pas ça… Emmett…, il ne va plus nous lâcher avec ses sous entendus et ses blagues. Mama Mia dans quel pétrin je me suis mise.

Finissant de me déshabiller, je tournais le robinet et je rentre dans la douche et fit couler l'eau brûlante sur ma peau.

C'est vraiment bizarre, pourquoi l'absence de Charlie, l'oubli des Cullen à propos de mon anniversaire. Certes, je n'ai jamais aimé les anniversaires mais venant d'eux cela m'étonne mais bon, il faut croire qu'il y a une raison que la raison ignore.

Bon Bella, arrête de philosopher et lave toi si tu ne veux pas d'un lutin en colère et qui te traine par terre.

Après avoir finit de prendre ma douche, je sortie en m'en roula dans une serviette.

Mince, j'ai oublié mes sous vêtements.

_- Alice !_

A peine le temps de dire son prénom, que la vampire se tenais devant moi avec mes sous vêtements, euh… NON !!! Elle n'aurait pas osé mais ce n'ai pas les miens.

Je saurais si je mettais acheter de la lingerie tout en dentelle…

_- Alice !_ criais-je_, as-tu pensée que je pourrais mettre ça ?,_ mon visage devenait rouge de colère

_- Zen, Bella, ne pense pas que à toi _dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous entendu, _vu ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure, heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu les tiens. _

Puis se mit à rigoler, mais reprenant son sérieux, rajouta :

_- Allez hop hop, nous avons du travail et n'avons qu'une heure donc va vite t'assoir sur la chaise_

_- Alice, je ne vais pas rester en sous vêtements comme même_

_- Mais non, il y a un peignoir sur ta chaise,_ vas-y je te rejoins

Puis, elle s'éclipsa et reviens avec une grosse mallette. Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Elle ouvrit sa mallette et sortie plusieurs maquillages. Elle commença à me mettre de l'ombre à paupière de couleur marron métallique d'après ce qu'elle me dit mais pour moi c'est doré. Enfin. Puis me mis du mascara. Tout ça de façon léger comme j'aime. Pour une fois Alice m'écoute et je ne peux que la remercier.

Après avoir finit avec le maquillage, elle entreprit le démêlage de mes cheveux ce qui est vraiment le parcours de combattant. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, mes cheveux se laissent dompter par la vampire, ont-ils peur ? Cela n'est peut être pas faux, vu la concentration du lutin.

Le démêlage enfin fini, elle fit deux tresses partant de chaque côté de mon front pour arriver au même endroit et pour finir en une tresse commune. Simple mais élégant.

Je ne pus que laisser échapper un sourire et murmurer un « merci ».

Elle sortie d'une housse, une splendide robe marron claire. Elle avait des bretelles avec des petites perles brodées dessus, un décolleté pas trop important avec des perles brodées puis au niveau de la taille, une bande plus foncée et enfin le tissu souple tomba au dessus de mes genoux.

Elle me la tendit et la pris, je commençais à l'enfiler mais Alice m'aida pour éviter d'abimer le superbe travail d'Alice.

Elle me tendit une paire de chaussures dorées avec des nœuds au bout et sans talon, Ouf !!! et un petit gilet qui allait parfaitement avec la robe.

Fin prête, Alice m'amena vers un miroir, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite la personne dans le reflet. Pour la première fois je me sentis belle, mais pourquoi tout ce changement ?

_- Waouh !!_ dis-je complètement ébahie devant mon reflet. _Merci Alice mais pourquoi ça ?_

Je me retourne pour voir Alice. Elle affichait un superbe sourire mais elle me cachait quelque chose mais quoi.

_- Ah ah ! Surprise_, chantonna-t-elle tout en prenant mon bras et m'entraina hors de ma chambre.

Je la suivie complètement perdu. Nous sortîmes de ma maison, Alice ferma à double tour ma maison et partie à tout allure tout en adressant quelques mot à Edward mais je ne pus comprendre le sujet de conversation.

Edward ne cessa de me regarder de haut en bas, il me contemplait, ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs, ce qui me fit rougir.

Il s'avança vers moi et je me blottis contre son torse. Il me murmura dans l'oreille.

_- Comment faite vous Miss Swan pour être si désirable ?_

Ces mots me firent rougir encore plus. Se rendant compte de mon empourprement, il se sépara de moi en laissant un dernier petit baiser sur mes lèvres et partie m'ouvrir la porte tout en rigolant.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier mais n'a eu comme répercussion l'augmentation de l'hilarité de mon vampire de petit ami.

Le trajet se fut dans un silence, arrivé devant la villa des Cullen. Edward m'ouvrit la portière pour me laisser sortir puis me poussa jusqu'au porche avec sa main dans mon dos.

Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'aucun des membres ne sont venus pour m'ouvrir. Edward poussa la grande porte, je rentrais avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Puis la lumière s'alluma et l'ensemble des Cullen sortir de la pénombre en criant :

_- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA !!!_

Je me mis à sursauter mais des bras froids s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Je me blottis et mes larmes commencèrent à couler.

Comment ai- je pu croire qu'ils m'avaient oublié, quelle idiote !

Alice me pris dans ces bras et me resouhaita mon anniversaire puis c'est au tour d'Esmée de me faire la bise tout en me prenant dans ces bras comme une mère avec sa fille, Carlisle me serrant dans ces bras et enfin Emmett qui me fit tournoyer en l'air, je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler.

Comme d'habitude, Rosalie, me fit un signe de tête par pur politesse et Jasper de même mais lui, je le comprenais, il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien sa soif et mon odeur ne l'arrangeait pas.

Je regardais le salon, qui avait été remanié pour laisser une piste de dance, mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas danser !

_- Alors ça te plais me demanda mon petit lutin, désolé si tu as pu penser que l'on t'avait oublié mais crétin de frère n'a pas pu respecter le seul travail que je lui avais demandé._

Ce dernier laissa un grognement sortir de sa gorge, mais Alice partit ébouriffer les cheveux de son cher frère qui n'arrangeât pas la situation.

_- Merci, à vous tous, c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai pu avoir, malgré le faite que je n'aime pas les surprise, venant de vous je ne peux le_ refuser dis-je d'une voix pleine de gratitude

_- Mais ma chérie _répondis Esmée, _tu es de notre famille donc c'est tout à fait normal._

_- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais que la fête commence_ cria Alice tout en sautillant vers la chaine Hifi

La musique commença à peine de commencer qu'Alice dansait avec Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett.

Edward m'amena vers le buffet pour me servir de quoi boire.

Alors que j'avais à peine finit de boire qu'un slow résonnait dans le salon.

Edward s'avança et commença à se baisser et à tendre le bras tout en me demandant.

_- Miss Swan voudrait elle m'honorer de cette danse._

Je ne pu me mordre ma lèvre, même si, je ne voulais pas danser à cause de ma maladresse, j'acceptais. Il me prit alors ma main et m'amena vers le centre de la piste où les autres couples c'étaient éclipser. Il me souleva et me posa sur mes pieds comme lors du bal de promo.

Je me blottis alors contre sont torse, en humant sa douce odeur. Quant à lui, il sentait lui aussi mon odeur. Puis sa bouche descendit vers mon oreille et me murmura un « joyeux anniversaire ma douce » puis un « Je t'aime »

Je lui répondis avec un « moi aussi », puis il reprit son chemin avec sa bouche, sen descendant vers mon lob de l'oreille, ma joue, ma mâchoire et finit sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser était à la fois passionnel mais avec plein d'amour et de douceur.

La musique se termina en même temps que notre baiser.

Alors que j'haletais encore, un feu follet noir et blanc se mit à sautiller partout, les membres de la famille ne comprenaient pas sauf mon amour qui lui, était hilare.

_- Bon, il est 22 heures, il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux_, s'exclama Alice qui sautillait sur place en tapant des mains.

Elle parti dans sa chambre et revient à une vitesse inhumaine avec un petit cadeau carré enveloppé par un papier argenté.

_- Mais, mais, je vous avez dit pas de cadeau_ dis-je d'une voix mi agacée mi heureuse.

Et oui, quand je dis que je n'aime pas les cadeaux ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, je n'aime pas que l'on dépense pour moi mais le cadeau en lui-même ne me déplait pas, enfin cela dépend de ce dernier.

Je pris, le cadeau dans mes mains, je commençais à l'ouvrir, ne faisant attention à personne, j'aurais dû s'en doute car à l'instant même, je me coupais avec le papier, une toute petite goutte de sang perla sur mon doigt et la c'est le drame.

Je ne pu dire un mot que tout ce passa trop vite pour mes petits yeux d'humain. J'entendis Alice crier et sentis des dents transpercer mon cou.

Un liquide se mit à couler dans mes veines, je sentais mon corps brûler, je ne pus crier, je ne pouvais plus rien dire, mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, c'est lui qui me contrôlait, j'étais à sa merci.

D'un coup, je me retrouvais au sol, des bras froids me touchaient mais je ne voyais flou.

Quand le feu fit une pause, je vis Edward entrain d'enlever un bras à Jasper, j'étais horrifier par la scène. Pour le bien de ma famille et pour lui, j'ai rassemblé le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste pour murmurer.

_- Edward_

Je ne voyais plus, je n'entendais plus, c'est là que le feu repris son jeu. Il brûla chaque partie de mon corps, j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait plaisir à le faire le plus lentement possible pour me voir souffrir. Lorsqu'il atteignit mes poumons, je sentais que j'avais de plus en plus mal à respirer.

A ce moment, la je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est de mourir. Alors je voulais que mes dernières pensées soient dédiées à mon âme sœur.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je t'aime plus que ma vie, pardonne moi ce choix mais je ne peux plus, je ne peux supporter encore ceux feu qui me consume minute par minute. Ne fait rien de téméraire, promet le moi. Je t'aime Edward ».

Puis mon corps n'ayant plus de force, abandonna et je plongeais dans un monde sans fin.


	3. La haine contre son Frère

_Merci, pour vos reviews_

_**july==** oui, elle se transforme_

_**Allyssabella==** ça me touche , beaucoup ^^, oui je voulais voir comment pouvait tourner l'histoire si jasper l'avait mordu, et je suis étonnée que personne y ai pensé ^^_

**_Puky_**_ pour l'instant c'est juste un bras xD, je ne suis pas aussi sadique , lol, pour le réveil, il faudra attendre lundi ou mardi prochain, car je pars pendant le week end. _

_Je mets donc un petit chapitre du POV d'Edward mais primordial pour comprendre l'histoire. Je crois que je me suis un peu laché, mais bon on sait tous que quiconque touche à Bella aura affaire à Monsieur Edward xD_

_Ah oui désolé, je n'arrive pas à espacer les lignes -_-"_

**Chapitre III : La haine contre son frère**

_**Point de vu d'Edward, juste avant que Bella se coupe**_

Alice tendit son cadeau à Bella. J'en revenais pas, mon ange ne dit rien, elle l'accepte malgré sa contestation.

Je me suis dit que le papier est une mauvaise idée vu la maladresse légendaire de Bella, mais bon si Alice a mis se papier c'est qu'elle n'a rien vu dans ces visions.

Alors que je contemplais mon ange, je sentis l'odeur du sang, cela ne présage rien de bon, je regardais ma famille, eux même se demandait pour l'odeur alors qu'ils arrêtèrent leur respiration instinctivement.

Je reçu la pensée d'Alice où Bella mourrait dans les bras de Jasper qui se délectait de son sang.

NON, le sang, c'est sont sang, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé alors que je me blâmais, j'entendis Alice, hurler le nom de son mari. Je me retourne et vis mon frère boire le sang de ma bien aimée.

Un grondement se fit apparaître, ma famille sursauta à la puissance du bruit, je bondi sur Jasper, oui à se moment là il n'est plus mon frère mais l'assassin de ma Bella.

Ma colère ne m'aida pas, le choc fut rude, la force de ce dernier nous propulsa hors du salon. Ma rage gagnait, je commençais à frapper le meurtrier mais malgré cela, il ne bougeât pas, s'en doute qu'il n'était plus dans la réalité.

Je commençais à lui arracher son bras droit puis le balançais de toutes mes forces, j'allais attaquer l'autre mais je me fis propulser contre un arbre et deux gros bras me fit prisonnier.

Alors que ma rage ne cessait d'augmenter, de quel droit peuvent t'il m'empêcher de le tuer, il a fait le pire qu'il soit.

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces puis hurlai que l'on me lâche pour régler son compte.

Je vis alors qu'Alice et Rosalie s'occupaient du traite puis j'entendis une voix, cette voix je la connais bien, c'est sa voix.

_- Edward_, murmura-t-elle

Je mis de toutes mes forces pour me libérer des bras d'Emmett, ma colère et ma rage se sont évanouies pour laisser place à la peur et l'amour.

Libérer, je rejoignis ma douce qui était dans les bras de mon père. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle, je lui caressais son si beau visage, si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et même celles de ma famille.

Puis la pensée de mon père se fit entendre.

_**« Edward, je suis désolée mais la dose de venin est trop importante, la transformation se fait actuellement »**_

Je ne pus empêcher de crier, d'hurler de rage.

_**« je suis sincèrement désolé, mon fils, que cela se produise un tel jour, mais vaudrait mieux l'installer dans un chambre, prend la chambre d'amis et met la sur le lit, je te rejoins »**_

Je pris ma douce dans mes bras, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle ne criait pas, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche comme si elle était morte, mais son cœur bat encore pour montrer qu'elle est en vie malgré les faiblesses de ses battements.

J'étais à la moitié de l'escalier que j'hurlais à mes sœurs et frères.

_- Je ne veux plus voir ce traite sous se toit tant que je serais vivants, plus JAMAIS, vous m'entendez!!_! j'étais à la limite de l'hystérie.

_- T'inquiète, Edward, moi non plus je ne veux plus te voir hurla Alice, nous partons avec Rosalie et Emmett_

Je laissais un rire amer, je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur me hurler dessus mais ça ne me faisait rien, elle qui se prétendait la meilleure amie de ma Bella n'est même pas capable d'utiliser son don correctement.

Je montais à toute allure dans la chambre d'ami et y déposa mon amour.

J'entendis Esmée crier à ses enfants de rester puis à s'engloter de la déchirure de sa famille. Mais au fond, à cet instant, le plus important c'est ma Bella, ma vie.


	4. Les 7 plus long jours de mon éternité

_Me revoilà, je vous met un petit chapitre qui permet une toute petite transition._

_July== comme j'étais abscente ce week end , je me suis permise d'en mettre deux _

_Lena== Oui, j'ai voulu montrer dans cette histoire que l'âme soeur était plus importante que la famille. Enfin, Alice a une réaction pas si bizarre que ça car Edward à comme même démembré un bras et a voulu tuer son mari donc c'est normal qu'elle soit en colère ^^._

_Puky== Arf, merci de me le dire, je ferais encore plus attention à mes relectures, en plus se sont des fautes que je ne devrais pas faire -_-". Je suis vraiment désolée. Pour ce qui est du correcteur, désolé, je n'en ai pas . J'espère que cette fois si, les fautes sont parties en courant._

_mixetremix==merci ^^_

_Allyssabella== merci ^^_

**Chapitre IV : Les 7 plus long jours de mon éternité**

_Carlisle_, hurlais-je

Il n'était toujours pas remonté alors que c'est le 3 ème et dernier jour de la transformation. Et oui, cela fait 3 jours que ma douce Bella, ne crie pas, respire tellement difficilement et que son cœur fait tout pour résister.

Cela fait aussi 3 jours que l'on a plus de nouvelle des autres, ils ont quitté la ville. Jasper lui, c'était pour pouvoir vivre car je ne voulais pas avoir de traître chez moi. Alice a bien sûrs suivie son mari, même si je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie, aujourd'hui, elle ne vaut pas plus que son époux. Emmett et Rosalie sont eux aussi partis afin d'aider Jasper soit disant mais je suis sûr que c'est par ce que Rosalie m'en veut d'avoir bondi sur Jasper, son cher frère. Pour elle, l'accident devait arriver tôt ou tard donc tout est de ma faute.

_- Tu m'as appelé ?_ demanda mon père

_- C'est son dernier jour et pourtant rien ne laisse à prévoir qu'elle va se réveiller._

_- C'est vraiment étrange mais attendons encore un peu. Mais j'ai une question ? _dit Carlisle de façon plutôt gêné.

_- Dis là_

_- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas chassé ?_

_- J'en ai pas besoin, de toute façon, je dois être au chevet de Bella à son réveille._

_- Tu devrais y penser, tu ne pourras pas tenir plus longtemps et Esmée sera là pour la surveiller _me répondit-il

Après réflexion, si elle se réveille et que je suis assoiffé, elle pourrait m'en vouloir et je doute que la situation soit adéquate.

Je me relevais de la chaise et fit signe de la tête à mon père que je partais chasser.

Je descendais les escaliers et croisais Esmée qui pensait à ses enfants perdus.

_**« Comment notre famille si soudée peut-elle se détruire comme ça, j'ai perdu mes enfants et cela pour toujours, oui, Edward ne pourra pas leur pardonner la transformation de Bella »**_

Elle prit sa tête dans ces mains et commença à sangloter

_**« Mes enfants »**_

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, à cause de mon impulsivité, j'ai détruit ma seule famille mais j'ai surtout détruit ma mère. Cependant, j'avais une raison, il a tué ma douce, comment faire pour le pardonner, je pense que le temps s'en chargera.

Puis je traversais le salon et rentrais dans la forêt pour pouvoir assouvir ma soif.

_4 jours plus tard._

Elle ne sait toujours pas réveiller, si je n'entendais pas son cœur, je serais persuadé qu'elle est morte. Je n'ai aucune explication de son état. 7 jours de transformation, cela n'a jamais existé.

Mon père m'avait demandé de le voir, je quittais donc Bella pour me rendre dans le bureau de Carlisle.

_**« Assis toi, fils »**_

_- Que me vaut cette discussion ? _demandais-je

_- Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, la transformation de Bella se fait d'une façon étrange. D'une part, elle ne crie pas à croire qu'elle ne souffre pas mais aussi par la durée de la transformation._

_- J'ai fait plusieurs recherches mais ça ne m'a rien donné .Je pense donc que c'est à cause d'un don, qui sera s'en doute puissant mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses._

Ma Bella a toujours été étrange, en humaine, elle était différente et en vampire, enfin si elle se réveille, elle sera encore différente.

_**« Je vais aborder un sujet plutôt épineux, puis-je ? »**_

_- Il faudra bien un jour en parler_ dis-je d'une mou de tristesse

_- Cela fait une semaine que tes frères et sœurs sont partis, ta mère ne s'en remet pas, moi-même, je ne supporte plus de voir ma famille déchirée. Je sais que tu en veux à Jasper d'avoir mordu Bella mais pourquoi Alice._

_- Alice_ dis-je d'un rire amer_, tu ne vois pas ? c'est simple, elle prenait Bella comme meilleure amie mais elle est incapable de la sauver. Elle savait que Bella est maladroite, mais non il fallait qu'elle mette du papier. A croire qu'elle l'a fait exprès_ m'emportais-je

_- Edward_ répondit mon père d'une voix contrariée, _Alice ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Bella, tu sais comme moi qu'elle l'a fait ça après avoir vérifié le futur. Mais comme tu sais son futur est incertain._

Alors que je voulais répliquer, j'entendis un hurlement qui provenait de la chambre de Bella. Carlisle et moi, nous sommes précipités dans sa chambre.


	5. Le réveil

_Voilà le chapitre tant attendu , le réveil de Bella, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur. _

_Alia== je te rassure je ne vais pas mettre se pouvoir , surtout que tout le monde le prend. Le problème d'Edward c'est qu'il hyper protecteur donc voilà pourquoi c'est la faute à tout le monde._

_mixtremix== merci, j'essaye de mettre un chapitre par jour voir deux parfois._

_Puky== il fallait bien mettre l'étrangité de Bella à fond, j'aurais pu mettre un mois mais après ça fait trop xD._

_Twilighteuse== merci, oui ils reviendront quelques fois après edward va-t-il leur pardonner, Jasper sera se remettre, la réponse à la fin de la fiction xD_

_lena== hihi, c'est l'art d'embêter ses lectrices, désolé desfois je suis sadique , hihihi_

_Bellardtwilight == merci_

**Chapitre V : Le réveil**

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis comme ça, mais la douleur, elle, je la sens mais je ne peux pas hurler pour m'aider à extérioriser ce feu.

Je n'entends toujours pas et ne vois rien. Je sens que le feu se calme pour laisser place à de la glace qui se repend dans mes veines mais si c'était seulement ça, nan, elle plante des couteaux dans chaque parties de mes veines, je n'ai jamais autant souffert, le feu à coté de ça c'était de la rigolade. J'avais de plus en plus mal à respirer. Je sentais la glace arriver au cœur, si je me souviens bien le cœur est l'organe le moins facile à tuer.

Je sentis alors une horrible souffrance au niveau de mon cœur, comme si plusieurs petites lames s'y plantaient et dansaient dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas quel miracle j'ai pu hurler. J'ai mis donc toute ma douleur dans ce cri. Je sentis alors deux présences dans la salle dont une qui m'était familière mais l'autre m'était inconnu, qui peut être cette personnes. J'essayais de me rappeler de chaque odeur mais pu chercher plus que mon cœur cessa de battre pour mourir dignement.

Une main tiède me caressa ma joue, je pourrais reconnaître son odeur parmi tant d'autre, sa main si froide avant est tiède maintenant. J'eu un frisson qui me parcourait tout le long de mon corps, un frisson de plaisir.

Il fallait que je me réveille, je voulais revoir mon amour, le toucher, l'embrasser et lui parler pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'ouvris alors un œil puis le deuxième. Je vis alors, mon ange assis sur le bord du lit, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je lui sautais dessus. Ma force le fit se renverser sur le lit et je m'emparais de ces lèvres. Elles m'avaient tellement manquées, je pensais qu'il allait me repousser mais il fit le contraire en me plaquant sur lui et me fit un baiser plein d'amour, d'inquiétude complété par de la force. Il ne se souciait plus de sa force, mais pourquoi ?

Je me relevais donc pour être en face de mon amour.

_- Depuis combien de temps que je dors ?_ demandais-je

_- 7 jours_ me répondit alors Carlisle, _la transformation a duré plus longtemps que prévu._

_- La transformation, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Mais tu ne te souviens plus _me demanda Edward

_- Je me rappelle que je me suis coupée le doigt lors de mon anniversaire puis que tu as sauté sur… Ja…sper_ dis-je d'une toute petite voix en me tournant vers Edward et

Oui, je me souviens, la goutte de sang, Jasper, sa morsure, Edward en rage et le trou noir.

_- Jasper t'a mordu Bella _répondit Carlisle, _Edward a voulu te sauver mais la transformation était déjà bien avancée, alors il bondit sur Jasper, et a commencé à le démembrer, nous l'avons empêché. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett ont décidé de partir._

_- Mais …mais… pourquoi_ balbutiais-je, _ce n'est pas de leur faute, je voulais pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas_

_- Si Bella, Alice aurait du voir la situation et Jasper aurait du se contrôler_ rétorqua Edward d'une façon que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa colère.

_- Bella,_ m'appela Carlisle, _tu n'as pas mal à la gorge ou autre ? il me la posait comme si, le sujet était épineux._

_- Euh…Non, pourquoi ? c'est vrai je n'ai pas mal nulle part, à croire que ma différence est de nouveau là._

_- Tu n'as pas soif ? dit Carlisle complètement ahuri par ma réponse_

_- Non_

_- Bon et bien, rien ne me retiens, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu sais où me trouver _dit Carlisle

Alors que Carlisle sortit de la chambre, je me blottissais contre le torse de mon amour et humais son odeur. Quant à lui, il me fit plein de baisers sur mes cheveux, en me disant qu'il m'aimait et que je l'avais manqué.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais je me demandais comment j'étais devenue, si j'avais la beauté de Rosalie.

Je me levais donc en attrapant la main d'Edward et allais prendre place devant le miroir de la chambre.

Quand je vis le reflet du miroir, je me suis demandée si le miroir avait un défaut, cela ne pouvait être moi.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, Edward me murmura à l'oreille.

_- Tu es magnifique, tu l'étais étant humaine, mais là, il n'y a aucun mot pour définir une telle beauté._

Lorsque je me regardais à nouveau devant mon reflet, je voyais une jeune femme avec des cheveux qui lui arrivaient au creux des reins et de couleur brun mais avec des reflets brillants. Mon visage était devenu encore plus pâle et les traits s'étaient affinés, mes yeux étaient de couleur or qui étaient étranges pour un nouveau né, ma bouche, elle était plus pulpeuse. Mon corps quant à lui c'était affiné en mettant en valeur mes formes mais surtout mes seins qui ont du prendre facilement une taille de plus.

Je me retournais pour pouvoir faire face à mon ange, il arborait son superbe sourire en coin, je ne pouvais plus tenir, il m'avait tellement manqué que je ne pouvais le quitter d'une semelle je m'emparais donc de ces lèvres, il y allait plutôt doucement au début puis il mit plus de force dans le baiser, je n'avais plus besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Quelle joie de ne plus avoir ce défaut d'humain, je pouvais en profiter pleinement maintenant. J'agrippais alors son cou et lui s'empara de ma taille. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Il mit fin au baiser, nous étions tous les deux hors d'haleine.

_- Je pense que ma mère voudrait te voir_ dit il avec son sourire en coin.

_- Oui, je le pense aussi mais… non rien_

_- Oui, dis le moi, tu peux avoir confiance si tu as quelque chose qui te turlupine._

_- On va voir ta mère ? _essayant d'esquiver sa remarque

Nous descendîmes main dans la main, pour retrouver Esmée.

_- Bella, _héla Esmée, _comme je suis heureuse de revoir, tu es magnifique ma chérie._

Elle me prie dans ces bras comme une mère prend sa fille.

_- Merci Esmée _dis-je _par_ _contre saurais-tu où peut se trouver Carlisle ?_

_- Il est s'en doute dans son bureau _me répondit-elle

Je voyais que la déchirure de sa famille, la touchait vraiment. Comment une mère peut se remettre quand ses enfants sont partis sous la colère. Je me serais dit qu'elle m'aurait rejeté comme la fautive de cette histoire mais non, elle fait tout le contraire. Je l'admire pour ça, elle ne fait pas transparaître sa douleur en public. Quelle femme extraordinaire !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et fit signe à Edward de me suivre dans le bureau de Carlisle.


	6. Conversation entre vampire

_Voilà encore une suite que je suis gentille._

_Puky== on ne changera pas Bella, mais sa malechance détruira-t-elle ses projets? Pour ce qui est de Victoria, je dirais oui et non, je n'en dirais pas plus . hihihi_

_Mixetremix== merci_

_bellardtwilight== merci_

**Chapitre VI : Conversation entre vampires**

Je pris la main d'Edward et tous deux, nous rendions vers le bureau de Carlisle. A peine, le temps de toquer que j'entendis Carlisle, nous dire de rentrer.

_- Bella_, héla Carlisle_, comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Bien, je n'ai pas encore eu de signe de soif_ répondis-je _mais se n'est pas de ça que je voudrais vous parlez._

Carlisle rangea alors ces dossiers pour être tout ouïe, or cela n'est pas nécessaire puisqu'un vampire peut faire plusieurs choses en même temps mais c'était plus par respect.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, et oui, maintenant que je suis un vampire et que j'ai une nouvelle famille enfin ce qu'il en reste mais ça c'est une autre histoire. A ce moment là, le problème à régler est le dossier Charlie. Comment faire comprendre à mon père qu'il ne pourra plus voir sa fille. La première solution, « oui bonjours, nous sommes désolés de vous apprendre que votre fille a été mordu par le frère de son petit ami qui lui aussi est un vampire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, malgré que son cœur ne batte plus, elle est vivante mais par précaution vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant 5 ans pour qu'elle se fasse à l'odeur du sang humain. Mais rien de grave, elle est dans de bonnes mains. En revoir monsieur ». Cette première idée aura pour seul effet d'emmener mon père dans un asile de fou. Bon sérieusement Bella, la meilleure solution est de faire croire soit une mort, non trop dur et cela signifierais que je ne pourrais plus voir mon père soit une fugue, oui tien une fugue. Cela elle plausible, une adolescente qui fait une fugue avec son amoureux, c'est une routine, il se dira que se sont mes hormones qui en son les causes ou au pire il mettra la cause sur Edward car c'est vrai que je ne suis pas une fille qui fugue, vu que j'avais une maladresse très élevé pour une seule humaine.

_- Ah _répondit Carlisle, _tu voudrais me parler peut être du cas de Charlie ?_

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

_- J'ai pensé à une fugue_ dis je en me mordant la lèvre qui fit sourire Edward.

_- Oui, c'est possible mais voudrais tu pas plutôt faire comme si tu avais eu un accident et donc mourir ?_ _cela permettrai que ton père n'ai pas envie de faire des recherches et donc ne découvre la raison de ton éloignement_ proposa mon beau père

_- NON !_ hurla en chœur Edward et moi

_- C'est hors de question que je passe pour morte au près de mon père, certes je suis dans un sens morte mais je ne peux faire ça à mon père, je ne peux le faire_ souffrir dis je d'une voix pleine de tristesse

Je vis alors Edward baisser sa tête et se culpabiliser. Je ne pouvais le voir dans cet état après tout la seule fautive dans cette histoire c'est moi et moi seule, j'ai détruit une famille et ça je ne me le pardonnerais jamais et je ferais tout pour réparer les dégâts.

_- Edward ne culpabilise pas, se n'est en aucun cas de ta faute_ dis-je d'une voix calme et douce

_- Le seul coupable est Jasper _cracha Edward

_- Non Edward, tu le sais, la seule coupable, c'est moi et moi seule. Si je n'avais pas été aussi maladroite, tu serais encore entrain de te chamailler avec ton frère._ D'une voix calme

_- Ce n'est plus mon frère_ dit-il

_- Edward _murmurais-je voulant revenir au sujet principal, _Carlisle avez-vous prévenu Charlie, car il doit être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir depuis une semaine._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai appelé dimanche dernier pour lui dire que tu as eu un cadeau spécial. C'est-à-dire un voyage de deux semaines en France et pour le rassurer que nous partions tous ensemble _finissant sa phrase en murmurant_. Mais pour ce qui est de la fugue, j'attends qu'il me rappel, je lui dirais qu'Edward est parti aussi mais que je ne sais pas où vous êtes mais que vous finirez par rentrer. Par contre, il faudrait que vous partiez le plus vite possible, pas que je ne veux plus de vous, loin de là, mais si ton père vient à la villa et te voie, nous ne serions quoi faire._

_- Pas de souci, nous partirons demain en fin d'après-midi et encore merci beaucoup Carlisle_

Je me rendis compte qu'aujourd'hui, mon père serait maintenant Carlisle. C'est bizarre de me le dire mais il me suivra et m'aidera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours donc très longtemps.

Je fermais la porte, mais la ré ouvris pour dire un « merci papa » à Carlisle, il fut étonné mais me gratifia d'un splendide sourire.

Alors que nous étions dans le couloir, je sentis une sensation étrange dans ma gorge comme si un feu commençait à apparaître.

_- Edward !_ appelant mon amour

_- Oui mon ange_

- J_e …je …crois que j'ai_

_- Soif _finit –il ma phrase voyant la peur parcourir mes yeux.

_- Oui_ dis-je tout bas

_- Partons pour ta première chasse_ s'exclama Edward.

Alors qu'il éclata de rire, je le regardais avec mes yeux noirs plein de colère mais pourquoi ? il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Est-ce comme ça lorsque l'on a soif, devient-on haineux ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Edward ne voulait jamais me voir lorsqu'il avait soif certes c'était principalement pour ne pas me tuer mais aussi pour ne pas me faire peur, pour pas me montrer son côté « monstre ».

Il me prit alors dans ces bras et descendis les escaliers tout en disant à ses…nos parents que nous partions à la chasse. J'entendis Carlisle nous souhaiter bonne chance mais Esmée ne répondit pas, je pense qu'elle est dans sa chambre à sangloter comme chaque jour depuis le départ des ses enfants.

Ma pauvre Esmée, elle qui vouait une telle générosité à ses enfants, ceux-ci sont partis en colère à cause de moi.

Edward vis que j'étais triste alors il me déposa sur la terrasse, ne voulant pas savoir mon tracas car il savait que je lui en parlerais quand se sera l'heure.

_- Prête ?_

_- Euh de quooooooooiiiiiiii_

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase correctement qu'il me tira en courant à vitesse inhumaine dans la forêt.


	7. La première chasse

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_J'ai essayé de mettre une touche d'humour dans ce chapitre tout en laissant un côté disons plus sérieux. Je vous laisse dans la lecture._

**Chapitre VII : La première chasse**

Alors que l'on était en plein course de folie, et oui, ma transformation n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, je n'étais plus maladroite et aimais plutôt la vitesse.

Alors qu'Edward, ralentissait, j'ai eu une idée, moi nouveau né, pleine de force et lui, le vampire le plus rapide des Cullen, une course s'imposait.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui_ répondit –il en s'arrêtant et se retournant

_- ça te dit une petite course_ m'exclamant en sautillant sur place et tapant des mains, on dirait ma petite Alice.

Mon Alice, si tu savais comment je suis désolée pour tout se raffut, je te promets de régler tout pour pouvoir enfin te revoir. Alors que je repensais à ma meilleure amie, mon adonis se rapprochait de moi, vraiment trop près, j'en perdais même mon souffle, mais je savais qu'une idée lui trottait dans sa tête mais quoi ?

_- Tu veux jouer à ça_ dit-il avec son sourire en coin

_- Ba pourquoi pas, j'ai toutes mes chances_ en lui tirant la langue, j'étais tout de même un nouveau né.

_- Si tu le dis ma chérie, prête ? _dit-il en rigolant

_- Oui monsieur_ dis-je en l'ignorant

_- Alors partez !!!_

Je n'eu le temps de respirer qu'il était déjà parti, sale tricheur de vampire. J'en étais sûr, il mijotait quelque chose, rah ces hommes. Comme s'il avait peur que je gagne. Bon Bella si tu veux vraiment gagner, il faudrait peut être démarrer, hein ?

Si tôt dit si tôt fait, je partis diminuer ma distance entre lui et moi. Que c'est bon de pouvoir courir sans se soucier de la moindre branche ou chute. Même quand j'étais sur le dos de mon adonis, la sensation de liberté et de vitesse que je pouvais avoir ne pouvais rivaliser contre celle que mon procurait cette course. Je voyais les arbres défilés, le vent qui te fouette le visage, mes gestes fluides, je ne contrôlais plus rien, c'est mon corps qui me dictait tout, mmmh, qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi agréable, j'ai ma petite idée. Enfin bref, j'arrivais au niveau d'Edward, qu'une odeur me chatouillait les narines, cette odeur, s'en doute du sang, me révulsait plus qu'autre chose comme lorsque j'étais humaine. Par contre, cela peut paraître étrange mais elle m'intriguait vraiment, je voulais voir la source mais en aucun cas elle me donnait envi. Je m'arrêtais donc pour suivre l'odeur, alors que je n'avais pas encore fait un pas, qu'Edward m'attrapa et me propulsa au sol. C'est gentil Edward de vouloir me faire un câlin, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni le … Mais que je suis bête, l'odeur doit être du sang humain. Il fallait que je corrige le tire avant qu'il n'y ai un quiproquo, car je ne supporterais pas que l'on pense que j'étais attirée par cette odeur même si j'étais un vampire donc ce qui était tout à fait normal.

_- Edward, lâche moi, je ne vais pas m'enfuir_, râlais-je

_- J'ai bien peur que si_ me répondit-il d'une voix calme mais lasse.

_- Mais cette odeur ne m'attire pas dans le sens que tu crois _essayant de me défendre

_- Bella, tu sens du sang humain et tu es un nouveau né, si je te lâche tu les tues_

_- Non ! Edward, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que l'odeur me dégoute. _Je commençais à perdre patience, n'avait – il pas confiance ?

_- Que que quoi !?!? _totalement perdu

_- Oui, j'ai la même sensation que lorsque j'étais humaine, pour le prouver, nous allons voir ces gens et tu verras. Si tu as un moindre doute, tu m'attrapes et on part._

_- Es-tu sûr ?_ dit –il non convaincu

_- Oui et certaine_ affirmais-je

Il desserra son emprise de moi, et je l'aidais à se relever. J'humais enfin j'essayais pour trouver ces humains. Edward vit que j'avais du mal commençais à me tirer vers le lieu tout en rigolant.

Nous marchions à allure humaine mais Edward s'arrêta.

_- Bella, je ne peux toujours pas lire dans tes pensées et donc ne peux vérifier si tu as vraiment raison _dit-il en baissant la tête

De mon index, je lui relevais sa tête.

_- Edward, ai-je une seul fois, mis ta confiance à rude épreuve. Non, donc fait moi confiance. Si tu veux, je vais essayer de chasser car j'ai un peu peur que le sang animal me révulse aussi._ Dis-je d'une voix sincère_. Imagine un vampire qui n'aime pas le sang _dis je en rigolant

Il acquiesça et me fit son sourire en coin, puis pris ma main pour partir loin afin de trouver un animal. Je sentis une autre odeur, celle si était délicieuse, comme quand on nous met un gâteau au chocolat tout chaud sous le nez. Mmmmh !!!

Je desserrais la prise de mon amour et récupérais ma main. Je partis à toute allure sur ma future proie, j'eu juste le temps un « bon courage et bon appétit » de la part d'Edward. Je m'engouffrais dans les herbes hautes, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, serais-je capable de tuer ?

Je pense qu'il faut laisser son instinct prendre le dessus comme les félins. Je laissais donc mon instinct prendre le dessus. Tout ce passa très vite, je vis ma proie, un beau cerf qui broutais dans une clairière, je bondis sur une branche au-dessus de moi sans faire de bruit. Je l'observais et cherchais sa jugulaire, je la vis. Puis je me retrouvais à planter mes dents dans sa gorge, le sang s'écoulait dans ma gorge, hum, que c'est bon, le feu commençais à s'éteindre, petit à petit. J'étais surprise que le sang me plaise, moi qui en était malade avant, là rien, juste un délice.

Alors que je finissais mon repas, je déposais la carcasse sur le sol. Pour pas perdre une miette de ce repas, je me léchais ma bouche d'une façon plutôt sensuelle, allez savoir pourquoi.

J'entendis alors un grognement, je me mis alors directement sur la défensive en détaillant chaque parcelle de la clairière. Je me détendis quand je vis l'émetteur de se son. Il était beau, pâle, aux yeux dorés, avec des cheveux de bronze en bataille, à croquer.

Il s'avança vers moi et lécha une dernière goutte de sang qui perlait sur la commissure des lèvres.

_- Ne refait plus jamais ça_ dit-il d'une voix menaçante

_- Euh, de …. De ….. quoi ?_ dis-je complètement paniqué d'avoir fait une erreur

Il rigola de me voir paniquer.

_- D'être aussi sensuelle dans tes chasses,_ dit-il en rigolant, _je ne pourrais pas me nourrir correctement si tu es dans les parages._

_- Ah bon_ dis-je innocemment

Voyant qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, j'essayais de changer de sujet, pour revenir aux humains. Cela me calma directement mes ardeurs. Même si je voulais autre chose comment ne pas y penser quand on a un tel homme devant nous mais je voulais lui montrer ma résistance au sang humain car je pouvais le faire.

Alors que je m'approchais d'Edward, une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je me rapprochais de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

_- Si j'arrive à me contrôler, vous êtes à moi jeune homme_

Puis partis en sautillant le laissant sur place, ébahie par mon offre.

_- Pas si vite, mademoiselle, si vous perdez, vous ne pourrez pas sortir en ville pendant 3 mois, le temps que vous habituez à votre soif, _répondit –il en étant sérieux

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais se que je fais. Dis-je avec un grand sourire victorieux._

Puis nous partions vers le lieu où mes trois prochains mois sont en jeu, soit ma liberté.

Nous arrivions alors, près d'un petit lac, où se trouvait un jeune couple qui contemplait le lac. Mais pour les aborder, il fallait que je trouve un sujet, nous n'allons pas avoir le temps de trouver un sujet très rechercher.

J'avançais doucement vers le couple, Edward me tenait fermement la main qui n'arrangeais rien du tout car plus tendu tu meurs. Ce qui me tendais encore plus.

_- Bonjour,_ dis-je à l'adresse du couple, _désolé de vous dérangez mais nous avons oublié de prendre l'heure et nos parents nous attendent._

_- Bonjour, _dit le jeune homme en me regardant de haut en bas, j'entendis un faible grognement, _pas de souci, il est exactement, 18h35_

_- Merci _et fis le plus beau sourire qui m'étais disponible

Le jeune homme devenait tout rouge, sa copine me foudroya du regard alors que je regardais mon adonis qui était dans le même état que la jeune fille. Je repris la main de mon Apollon et partis dans la forêt.

Je voyais qu'Edward était surpris de mon self-control. Et oui, j'ai gagné, je suis la seul vampire au monde qui n'aime pas le sang humain.

_- Tu vois je sais me contrôler, _en le narguant

_- Tu sais surtout rendre les hommes pervers_ se renfrogna-t-il tout en serrant ses poings.

_- Serais –tu jaloux ?_ dis-je en voulant le taquiner

_- Moi, non pas du tout, _dit-il choqué par ma question

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour me faire pardonner, je vais appliquer ce que je t'ai promis dès ce soir_

_- MMMMh _dit ilavec son sourire en coin._ Ce n'est pas tout ça mais Carlisle doit être au courant que l'odeur humaine ne fait aucun effet sur toi._

Alors que nous courrions main dans la main vers la villa. Je me souvenais que je devais arranger les choses dans sa famille enfin ma famille maintenant.

J'allais donc devoir, appeler Alice, mais comment ? Je vais piquer le portable d'Edward, il doit bien avoir le numéro de ces frères et sœurs. Enfin je l'espère…

Alors que nous arrivions à la villa, il fallait que je mette mon plan à exécution.

_- Edward, pourrais-je avoir ton portable s'il te plaît_ dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire

_- Il est dans ma poche de la veste brune_ répondit-il tout en saluant « notre » mère.

_- Ok merci, ne m'attends pas pour en parler à Carlisle, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler._

_- Ok, ne rentre pas trop tard_

_- Mais non, je ne serais que dans les bois_

Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres et partis chercher le téléphone. Alors que lui partait pour voir Carlisle.


	8. La BA du jour

_Voilà le chapitre par contre je suis vraiment désolée mais il faudra attendre mercredi prochain pour avoir la suite, j'essaierais d'en mettre 2 la prochaine fois, encore désolé._

_Pour ce qui est de la nuit , je n'ai pas vraiment décrit car je ne pense pas que décrire le moindre geste de le nuit peut apporter quelque chose dans l'histoire donc j'ai décrit un peu mais vraiment le minimum, désolé pour les personnes qui préfère les scènes lémon._

_Kirwan, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, il a pu se regénéré car si ce n'était pas le cas, Edward ne serait plus de ce monde, même si en réalité, il ne l'a jamais été xD enfin brefr pour dire qu'il est au top de sa forme enfin physiquement ^^_

**Chapitre VIII : La B A du jour**

Pour avoir le plus d'intimité possible, je m'engouffrais dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes, je trouvais un petit champ avec un gros rocher. Je m'installais donc sur ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce que je vais pourvoir lui dire ? « Hey, comment vas-tu ? Moi super, Edward est en rogne contre vous, Esmé pleure chaque jour, Carlisle passe ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital et moi, bah je m'éclate à chasser ! » Nan je ne peux vraiment pas dire ça, même si la plupart est vrai, Alice devait m'en vouloir d'avoir déchirée sa famille et ne parlons même pas de Rosalie… Jasper quant à lui dois culpabiliser.

Vraiment, Bella tu avais fait fort sur ce coup là. Mais bon si je ne me décidais pas plus vite Edward allait venir me chercher et en aucun cas, il devait savoir que j'avais appelé sa sœur cela signifierait mon arrêt de mort.

Je pris le téléphone de ma poche et cherchais dans ces contacts le numéro d'Alice. Ah j'avais enfin trouvé. Respire Bella, Respire !

J'appuyais sur le bouton OK, à peine le temps que la première tonalité se termine que j'entendis une voix, sa voix.

_- Allô _dis-je gêné et oui, le verdict va tomber, est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ?

_- Bella_, s'exclama mon lutin_, comment tu vas ?, _verdict, elle n'avait pas l'aire de m'en vouloir

_- Comme quelqu'un qui as détruit une famille_ dis-je d'une voix remplie de tristesse, je pouvais voir sans l'avoir devant moi qu'Alice avait du perdre son sourire.

_- Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute, tôt ou tard, cela serais arrivé et si tu savais comment je m'en veux de pas l'avoir vu plutôt. Mais je ne comprends pas la réaction excessive d'Edward_

_- Moi non plus, je crois qu'il t'en veut de n'avoir rien vu _dis-je complètement perdu

_- Il ne changera jamais_ dit elle d'une voix _lasse Et comment va Esmé et Carlisle_

Arf, la question que je redoutais temps. Que pouvais-je lui dire, la vérité, si dure à dire et à entendre ou mensonge qui était si simple et facile, mais bon à quoi bon mentir quand on a une sœur qui voix l'avenir.

_- Pas vraiment mais tu dois le savoir. _Essayant d'en dire moi possible pour éviter une crise de sanglots de nous deux.

_- Oui_ dit-elle d'une voix pleine de tristesse

_- Je voudrais te parler plus mais le temps compte car Edward ne sais pas que je te téléphone et s'il savait… tu le connais mieux que moi… je n'ose y penser. Je voudrais vous revoir mais surtout que tout le monde parle car ça ne plus durer. Je pense partir avec Edward demain en fin d'après midi, mais avant de partir ça serait bien d'avoir une petite conversation ensemble, tous réunis. Serait-il donc possible que vous veniez demain, Edward et moi partirons en ballade pendant que vous serez avec Esmé. Ca lui ferait vraiment plaisir_

Je n'eu le temps de finir que je vis un silhouette au loin

_- Désolé Alice, il arrive, bisous A demain. _Dis-je d'un souffle et dans un murmure

Je raccrochais ne la laissant pas répondre. J'effaçais le dernier numéro appelé pour en mettre un autre que j'avais pris soin d'apprendre avant de partir, c'était un numéro d'une boutique de lingerie.

J'espère qu'Edward croira à ce mensonge.

Je descendis alors du rocher pour filer droit vers la villa. Je fis signe à Esmé que j'étais rentrée et montais dans notre chambre.

Mon premier plan avait pour l'instant marcher maintenant, je devais mettre en place mon gage.

Je pris alors dans le tiroir à sous vêtements, un petit shorti avec le soutient gorge qui allait avec, il était bleu nuit et en dentelle, je pris ensuite la nuisette pour avoir l'ensemble au complet

Je m'engouffrais directement dans la salle de bain pour éviter d'être découverte telle une espionne des films à grand public. Je fis couler l'eau chaude de la douche, je me déshabillais et mis mes affaires tâchées de sang aux linges sales. Il faudrait que je demande à mon amour comment chasser sans se salir !!!! Car je peux être sensuelle comme il le dit en chassant, mais les vêtements tâchés de sang est vraiment un tu l'amour.

Je me faufilais sous la douche, ah, que ça peut faire du bien, je sentis mes muscles se détendre et je profitais de la douche pleinement.

Je sortis de la douche et pris mes sous vêtements, je les regardais, MOI, Bella Swan, mettre ça, on aura tout vu. Moi qui avait une sainte horreur de ses bouts de tissus, je vais les mettre pour disons, euh… aguicher mon petit ami.

Ca sera la première fois et pour lui aussi, enfin je crois, est ce que je serais à la hauteur ? Telle est la question. Mais si je n'y allais pas tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas savoir.

Résolution faite, je me vêtis de ma nuisette, ouvris la porte pour vérifier qu'il était là. Vérification faite puisqu'il m'attendait sur lit, il ne me vit pas, sans doute perdu dans ces pensées.

Je m'avançais doucement me mettre délicatement en califourchon sur lui. J'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait vu mais ne voulant pas me vexer fit comme si rien n'était.

_- Comme promis, je respecte ce que je t'ai promis tantôt_ dis-je d'une façon très sensuelle.

Je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou pour remonter ensuite vers son oreille, ses paupières, son nez, sa joue, sa mâchoire et enfin sa bouche.

Mais avant que je n'atteigne sa bouche il me murmura.

_- Si j'ai toujours ça après des rencontres avec des humains, tu pourras en voir autant que tu veux._

_- A méditer_ ripostais-je avec un sourire malicieux

_- Alors médite vite _répondit-il du tac o tac

Je me mis à rigoler mais fut stoppée car il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira vers lui et me plaqua ses lèvres avidement.

Il commença à passer ses mains sous ma nuisette tandis que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il me murmurait dans mes oreilles qu'il m'aimait et si j'étais sûr de vouloir le faire.

Oui j'en étais sûr, sût et certaine, je lui répondis par un « je t'aime » et envoya, sa chemise à l'autre bout de la chambre et commençais à lui embrasser chaque partie de son corps découvert pour réponse à sa question.

La nuit se promettait d'être longue et remplis d'amour.


	9. Partie I titre trop long

_Voilà la suite et encore désolé de l'attente, donc c'est un chapitre en 2 parties mais si j'ai au moin un review je poste le deuxième dans la soirée, c'est pas que je fais un chantage mais ça me permet de voir si ma fic est toujours lu ^^._

_pour ce qui est des retrouvaille à vous de voir, toujours entre humour et tragédie (grand mot pour ma fic xD)_

_Edward le pauvre, je le fais égoïste, rancunier et la Bella dévergondée, vraiment je change les caractère des personnages, mais je ne le fait pas exprès ^^ si ça vous dérange j'essaierais d'arranger ça ^^_

**Chapitre IX : Le don de faire changer les choses à quelque chose près – PARTIE 1-**

Le soleil commençait à se lever, ses rayons traversaient notre fenêtre pour se refléter sur notre peau qui était nue.

Je n'ai jamais passé une nuit aussi fabuleuse et je n'aurais jamais cru en être capable, oui, j'ai pu montrer à mon ange tout l'amour que je lui portais. Cette nuit nous n'avons fait qu'un.

Même si Morphée ne vient plus me voir, mon esprit divague dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit.

Je sentis son souffle caresser mon cou, que j'aime cette sensation. Je me rapprochais de lui pour me blottir contre son torse et pouvoir humer son odeur si douce. Collée contre lui je me sens vraiment en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Ses doigts glissaient sur ma peau de marbre, j'en frissonnais de plaisir.

Mais j'avais une question qui me turlupinait depuis la fin de notre nuit, est-ce qu'il avait aimé ? Pour moi, la question ne se posait pas car c'était magique.

Je relevais donc ma tête pour atteindre ses lèvres, ce baiser était à la fois doux et passionnel, j'avais ma réponse, en se simple baiser, il avait aimé cette nuit.

Il mit fin à notre baiser.

_- Avez-vous bien dormis mademoiselle ? _demanda mon Apollon

Quelle question ! Mais s'il voulait jouer, j'étais dans mes bons jours pour le taquiner et je me ferais un petit plaisir à jouer.

_- MMMhhh _! je réfléchissais à ma future réponse. _J'aurais pu dormir, mais un monsieur s'est introduit dans ma chambre et a commencer à me faire des choses pas très catholique. Si mon petit-ami le savait dis_-je d'une voix pleine de malice tout me mettant ma main sur ma bouche avec un air choqué_._

_- Oh_ dit –il outré, _et mademoiselle a-t-elle aimé ?_

_- Très bonne question, je ne sais pas comment le dire _en faisant mine de chercher mes mots

Je me mis alors sur lui en califourchon, en commençant à l'embrasser avec fougue.

_- Est-ce une réponse assez convenable pour la question ?_ dis-je d'une voix sensuelle

_- Oui mais votre petit-ami ne sait pas ce qu'il rate_ dit il dans un rire

_- Oh oui et si il savait comment je l'aime_

_- Je suis sur qu'il vous aime plus que tout au monde, une créature comme vous ne se perd pas, je comprendrais qu'il soit jaloux._

_- J'aime les hommes jaloux_ répondis- je en l'embrassant

Je m'allongeais à la fin du baiser, contre son torse, ma tête se retrouvais au creux de son cou, il en profita pour jouer avec mes cheveux tandis que je fermais les yeux tout en faisant des ronds sur ses bras avec mes doigts.

Je ne sus combien de temps, nous étions restés ainsi, mais si je voulais que ma seconde partie de mon plan marche, il fallait que nous soyons prêts.

Je me levais donc à regret pour aller prendre ma douche, je me baladais dans la chambre nue sans être gênée, moi qui étais si pudique. Je commençais à croire que la transformation ne se fait pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement, j'ai complètement changé dans ma façon de voir les choses qui allait même jusqu'à mon caractère.

Je marchais donc sensuellement jusqu'à la commode pour prendre mes affaires puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'Edward me relookais de haut en bas avec son sourire en coin, il me demanda :

_- Puis-je venir ?_

_- Non, monsieur, vous en avez eu assez pour aujourd'hui_ répondis je dans un rire en lui tirant la langue.

Alors que le vis se lever, je couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et fermais immédiatement la porte à clé avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer. J'entendis un « boom » puis un grognement et un « tu me le revaudra ».

Mon hilarité reprit de plus belle.

Après 10 minutes de douche, je m'habillais et sortie de la salle de bain.

Edward n'était plus dans la chambre, 'j'en déduis donc qu'il était en bas.

En regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était 12h, donc ils ne vont plus tarder. Je descendis donc à vitesse vampirique dans le salon où se trouvais mon Adonis.

Il me boudait toujours, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être craquant quand il est comme ça. Je m'avançais vers lui et passa mes bras autour de son cou et lui murmurais :

_- Voudrais tu aller avec moi à la clairière, nous partons se soir donc je voudrais y retourner avant de partir_

_- Mmmh, si tu m'embrasse avant_ dit-il avec son sourire en coin

Je l'embrassais donc et lui prit par le bras. Je me retournais pour dire à Esmée.

_- Profitez de votre après midi._

Elle eu une moue de surprise mais acquiesça.

Avec Edward, nous nous engouffrions dans la forêt en faisant bien sûr la course.

Arrivé, la première à la clairière, Edward se renfrogna d'avoir encore perdu, je lui murmurais alors que ce n'était pas grave, c'était qu'un jeu mais pour lui cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus le plus rapide.

Nous nous asseyons alors dans l'herbe, lui adossé contre un arbre et moi entre ses jambes et me blottis contre son torse.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instant afin de savourer le moment, le dernier avant longtemps.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui_

_- Nous partons se soir mais nous ne savons pas où nous partons ?_ dit-il de sa voix de ténor

C'est vrai, notre départ était en quelque sorte précipité. J'aimerais passer le plus de temps avec lui, à voyager au début et ensuite peut être intégrer une école pour avoir mon bac. Oui car dans toute l'histoire, je n'ai pas mon bac, certes j'ai toute l'éternité mais bon par simple réflex humain j'aimerais l'avoir quand j'ai encore 18 ans tant humaine que vampire.

_- Je n'ai pas de destination précise mais j'aimerais voyager au début, je ne suis jamais sortie du pays donc…..euh…. oui j'aimerais voyager._

_- Tu sais que tous tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange_, dit il avec son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer. _Nous partirons à l'aéroport se soir et tu choisiras ta première destination._

_- Merci _murmurais-je

Puis le silence s'installa, un doux silence que j'aime tant. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs heures.

Je me rendis compte que si je voulais que mon plan marche, il fallait que l'on retourne à la villa. Je me levais donc et aidais Edward à faire de même, il comprit qu'il était tant de retourner chez nous.

Je les sentais, Alice est donc bien venu, je souris à cette pensée, mais mon sourire disparait quand je vis Edward accélérer et surtout en colère.

Alors que j'arrivais devant le salon et vis ce que je ne voulais surtout pas.


	10. Partie II

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , ça me fait réellement plaisir qu'elle puisse vous plaire autant ^^. Et oui les caractères changent, j'essaie de l'expliquer comme c'est une "suite"._

_Voilà enfin la rencontre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je suis encore dans les temps._

**Chapitre X : Le don de faire changer les choses à quelques choses près – PARTIE 2-**

Alors que j'arrivais devant le salon et vis ce que je ne voulais surtout pas.

Edward en position d'attaque face à Jasper. Et moi qui me disais qu'Edward serait plus indulgent, et même jusqu'à avoir pardonné, c'est peine perdu.

J'avançais enfin plus précisément je courais le plus vite possible, mais le temps que j'arrive sur le seuil du salon, j'entendis.

_- Vous n'avez pas compris, je ne veux pas de se traite chez nous, _hurla Edward, _je vous l'avais demandé, comment pouvez vous lui parler alors qu'il a déshonoré notre famille, même pas capable de se contrôler._

_- Si tu savais comment je m'en veux _répondit Jasper qui s'était mis à genoux devant son frère,_ si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'aurais jamais dû assister à cette fête. Tu peux m'en vouloir mais n'en veux pas à Alice, tu le sais toi-même qu'Alice ne peux pas tout prévoir, souviens toi de ta complicité avec elle. Tu ne peux pas tout effacer à cause de moi._

_- Edward, ne fait pas ça_ dit Esmée entre deux sanglots.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Edward bondit sur Jasper. Je ne voulais pas avoir une mort sur ma conscience, de même pour Edward car j'étais persuadée que s'il tue un de ces frères, il s'en voudrait à en mourir lorsqu'il comprendra que ce n'était pas de la faute de Jasper et ça je ne pourrais le supporter. Oui, Edward avait changé depuis que l'on s'est connu, une autre facette de mon vampire apparaît, peut être pas celle que je l'aurais voulu mais après tout il le faisait pour me protéger. Ah ! si je pouvais stopper le temps, je pourrais éviter tout ce grabuge. La seule chose que je pus dire c'est :

_- NON EDWARD !_

Sans comprendre tout le monde se figea même Edward qui était en plein vol. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est une blague ? Je me retournais pouvoir le coupable de ça, mais je ne vis personne et pourtant je fusillais les alentours de haut en large. Rien.

Certes , il y a quelques secondes, je voulais que le temps se fige mais pas à ce point là, même la mouche qui était sur le chemin entre Edward et Jasper, ne bougeait plus, à croire que je lui avais sauvé la vie. Bon Bella, si tu arrêtais de plaisanter, tu as toute ta famille figée.

Je commençais à rentrer dans le salon puis je me dirigeais vers les membres de ma famille. Je passais ma main devant leurs yeux mais rien, bon reste zen Bella. Ils te font une blague. J'allais vers Emmett pour le toucher mais d'un coup, il tomba, je me précipitais alors pour le remettre droit et à ma plus grande surprise, c'était comme si, je soulevais une plume.

Je commençais à paniquer, s'ils ne revenaient pas en « vie », qu'est-ce que je ferais, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ma vie. Une boule commença à apparaître dans ma gorge, ce n'était en aucun cas le signe de ma soif, non c'était la peur qui arrivait au galop.

Je m'installais alors dans un fauteuil et me recroquevillais en mettant mes genoux en dessous de mon menton et mes bras autour de mes jambes. Je me mis alors à aller d'arrière en avant et à sangloter. Qu'ais-je fais ? Je détruis une famille en étant humaine puis en voulant réparer la situation, j'arrête le temps. Mon dieu ! Que le cauchemar s'arrête !

Je restais je ne sais combien de temps ainsi à me dire que tout était de ma faute et que dès que j'aurais trouvé le moyen, je partirais seule ou avec Edward. Enfin, je me demandais pourquoi je me posais la question, je ne pourrais vivre sans lui car il est ma vie mais qui suis-je pour lui imposer de se séparer de sa famille enfin de ce qu'il en reste. Non, je ne pourrais pas vivre, il fallait que j'arrête de me lamenter de mon sort. Le mal était fait et quiconque ne pourra le changer. Je devais libérer ma famille et partir quelques temps avec mon Amour pour réfléchir et laisser cette famille en paix.

Mais Bella t'oublie une chose primordiale, tu fais comment pour les défiger ?

Bon, tout d'abord si par miracle j'arrivais à les libérer, Edward sera sur Jasper, donc cela n'aura rien servi donc je devais déplacer tout le monde pour protéger Jasper.

Je commençais alors à déplacer d'abord, mon Ange, je le mis au dessus du canapé, au moins quand il tombera, il ne se fera pas mal. Je me mettrais juste à côté pour le bloquer. Au cas où que je ne pourrais pas le bloquer, je devais mettre Jasper derrière Emmett et les filles de chaque côté.

Esmée et Carlisle de mon côté au cas où.

Maintenant que tout était fait, comment débloquer. Si j'y repense tout à l'heure j'avais pensé assez fort pour que le temps s'arrête, je n'ai qu'à refaire ça.

Je me mis à penser très fort à ça, mais au bout de quelques minutes toujours rien, je recommençais au moins une quarantaine de fois, mais toujours rien. Je commençais à désespérer. Je tournais en rond. Au bout d'une heure, je pensais que je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je comptais partir quitte à souffrir toute ma vie et qui sait peut être qu'un jour, j'aurais la solution et je pourrais revoir tout le monde, entendre les rires, pouvoir me battre avec Emmett, faire le shopping avec Alice. Je devais me le promets, au moins pour eux.

Avant de partir, je devais embrasser une dernière fois, mon Amour ma Vie, je me plaçais alors pour avoir ces lèvres, une fois dessus, je ne pu m'empêcher de sangloter et de lui dire « Je t'aime ». Sans comprendre, je le vis s'écrouler sur le canapé et entendis les autres parler.

Il se leva, je me jetais alors dans ces bras, en l'embrassant comme une folle.

_- Bella calme toi me _dit il de sa voix de ténor, _mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans le canapé,_ il tourna alors sa tête et vis que tout le monde avait changé de place.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre ma lèvre inferieur et de regarder mes doigts.

_- Bella, pourquoi je suis près d'Edward alors que j'étais à l'autre bout du salon_ me demanda Carlisle

_- Ba…euh…_ en tripotant le bas de ma chemise

_- Oui mais encore ?_

_- En Faite, quand j'ai vu Edward bondir sur Jasper, ba euh, j'ai crié et le temps c'est figé._

_- Bella peut arrêter le temps, mais ce n'est pas justeuuuuu, elle va tricher comme les autres maintenant, _bouda Emmett

J'entendis un « Aieuuuuu » et vis Rosalie mettant une tape derrière la tête de son mari.

_- Très intéressant_ éluda Carlisle en mettant sa main sur son menton_, il faudrait que l'on travail ce don qui est très utile et peut être l'évoluer._

_- Désolé Carlisle _dis-je en baissant la tête, _mais je ne pourrais pas, je me suis promis de laisser votre famille en paix, j'ai assez mis le bazar. Je pars tout à l'heure, le temps de faire mes valises et de vous dire en revoir._

Je vis alors tous les visages se baisser à part peut être Rosalie mais bon je ne peux lui en vouloir.

Je voyais Esmée sangloter dans les bras de Carlisle, quant à Alice, elle tomba à terre avec un visage déchirer, Jasper, lui, ba, je savais qu'il était torturé par les sentiments ici présent.

Edward, lui me regardait avec des yeux que s'il avait pu pleurer, il le ferait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le quittais. Je me jetais alors dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

_- Je serais heureuse si tu pouvais te joindre à moi_

Je me décalais pour pouvoir voir son visage et je le vis sourire.

_- Je ne pourrais pas voir ma vie s'éloigner de moi et nous avons le monde à visiter _me dit il avec un sourire de tristesse.

Je le pris par la main et le tirant pour qu'il me suive juste qu'à notre chambre.

Nous montâmes sans un mot, nous fîmes nos valises. Mais la douleur était là, je quittais mes proches, vous allez me dire que ce n'était pas mes vrai parents mais c'est comme si je les attendais depuis que je suis née pour les trouver, Ma Famille. J'ai du attendre dix-sept ans, mais je l'avais enfin trouvé. Aujourd'hui à peine un ans c'est écoulé que je devais la quitter par ma faute.

Je m'allongeais donc sur mon lit, je sentis Edward me prendre dans ces bras et jouant avec mes cheveux.

_- Je suis désolée pour tout_ chuchotais-je sans le regarder

_- Tu ne dois pas être désolée, un jour ou un autre je serais parti. Nous avons tous besoin d'être seul un jour ou à deux comme nous _dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse_, je l'ai déjà fait, il y a quatre-vingt-dix ans d e de ça, mais aujourd'hui, je suis avec toi, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de suivre la gardienne de mon cœur, et c'est toi et ça depuis un an._

Emu par ces paroles, je l'embrassais sur ces lèvres pas par passion mais par tristesse car oui, il sacrifiait sa famille pour moi. Pourra –t-il pardonner un jour son frère ?

_- Pourras-tu pardonner à ton frère ? _dis-je

_- Le pardon et le temps sont amis. Le temps permet aux gens de réfléchir, il est patient et lorsqu'il voit que c'est le bon moment, il fait signe au pardon d'apparaître chez les personnes. Donc laisse le temps gérer la situation, il sait ce qu'il fait._

Nous nous redressons pour prendre les valises et descendre dans le salon pour dire un dernier en revoir. Edward ne dit en revoir qu'à ses parents, je vis Esmée prendre son fils dans ces bras et lui murmurer de prendre bien soins de lui et de moi. Carlisle, lui, demanda à Edward de faire attention et de leur donner des nouvelles. Il partit alors vers sa voiture avec les valises et fit un regard noir envers ses frères et sœurs.

Quant à moi, je pris tout d'abord Alice dans mes bras, en lui murmurant que même si son frère ne fera pas d'effort pour les appeler, moi, je l'appellerais le plus possible et que dès que tout sera finit, je me ferais un plaisir de faire les boutiques avec elle. Ma promesse fit sourire Alice et je rajoutais,

_- Prends soins de toi et promets-moi de rien faire de téméraire telles que d'harceler Jasper pour faire les boutiques !_

Elle se mit à rire, ce rire que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps.

_- Promis_ me répondit-elle, _et sache que tu es resplendissante._

Je lui fis un sourire et dit en revoir à toute la famille, un part un. Quand j'arrivais à Jasper, je lui murmurais, que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de la mienne mais je ne crains qu'il l'accepte un jour.

Puis j'allais rejoindre Edward dans sa Volvo pour aller à l'aéroport.


	11. Les souvenirs

_Désolé du retard, voilà le début de la nouvelle vie de nos deux toutereaux, certes c'est pas vraiment un chapitre super mais c'est pour remettre les informations en place, _

_Pour ce qui est du pardon, je trouvais qu'il pardonait trop vite donc je voulais faire l'inverse et surtout laisser une intrigue, lol._

**Chapitre XI : Les souvenirs**

Voilà cela fait maintenant un an que l'on était parti de Forks avec Edward. Nous avions tout d'abord parcouru le continent européen cela fut magnifique, surtout les pays slaves, oui j'aurais pu dire la France mais non, ces pays sont vraiment magnifique et leur climat nous correspondait parfaitement. Mais un souvenir m'avait marqué, oui même le plus beau de mon existence, Edward m'avait demandé en mariage, nous étions à Paris, même si je préférais les pays slaves c'est tout de même la capitale de l'amour. C'était un jour comme les autres, il m'avait invité sur une terrasse d'un super hôtel, nous étions que tous les deux. Il m'avait demandé de me mettre sur mon trente et un, moi naïve n'avais pas compris mais je me suis pliée au jeu et mis une splendide robe en soie bleu nuit. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en un chignon lâche avec des boucles qui descendaient sur mon visage.

_**Début Flash-Back**_

« je me trouvais sur une terrasse surplombant Paris, ah Paris, la plus belle ville au monde. Edward m'avait demandé de rester ici et qu'il allait revenir. J'attendais donc celui-ci en contemplant ces lumières qui faisait s'illuminer la ville et voir chaque quartier vivre, oui une ville peut être calme le jour et être complètement différente la nuit. Je pensais aussi à ma famille, comment il allait, mais je savais qu'Alice leur expliquait toutes ses visions et je les appelais le plus souvent possible.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis alors deux bras se serrer autour de ma taille et son souffle dans mon cou. Il me fit plein de baiser dans le cou, en me murmurant « Paris est peut être la plus belle des capitales mais la plus belle femme est devant moi ». Flattée par sa remarque, je me retournais pour lui faire face mais je n'aurais pas dû car à l'instant où j'étais en face, je ne pouvais plus bougée. J'étais subjuguée par sa beauté et son costume qui le rendait encore plus désirable. Pendant que je pensais à des trucs disons pas très catholique, une musique se mit à résonner sur la terrasse mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle musique, c'était ma berceuse. Puis des petites bougies se misent à scintiller sur toute la terrasse. Il m'invita alors à aller danser ce que je fis sans broncher. Arrivés au milieu de la « piste », je me collais à lui et mis mes bras autour de son cou et lui autour de ma taille. Je le laissais me guider, je mis ma tête au creux de son cou et lui fit plein de baiser, je l'entendais grogner de plaisir puis reposais ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais si bien avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité, je ne pensais à rien à part lui et personne ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Dès les dernières notes de la musique furent joué, Edward mit un genou à terre puis sortie un petit écrin de sa poche. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas croire se qu'il pourrait faire, il le sait que j'ai peur face à cette étape de la vie amoureuse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un autre côté je voulais être sa femme. Moi qui est contre le mariage à cause de mes parents, je me rendais compte que notre relation était bien plus que de l'amour c'est une dépendance comme avec la drogue. Sans l'un, nous ne pouvons vivre comme un drogué sans sa dose.

Il prit alors la parole en me regardant avec ses yeux remplient d'amour et de désire.

_- Bella, cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai retrouvé un sens à ma vie, nan en faite j'ai retrouvé ma vie. Je croyais que mon cœur était mort lors de ma transformation, il y a cent ans de cela, mais un beau jour, une petite femme est apparue dans ma vie, elle m'a permis à mon cœur de rebattre, rebattre pour l'amour que je portais à cette femme. Malgré ma nature, elle est passée au dessus, mettant même sa vie en danger. Je ne sais pas se que je serais aujourd'hui sans cet ange, peut être avec ma famille mais à quoi bon vivre quand notre vie n'est pas présente. Moi qui croyais qu'un monstre comme moi ne pouvais tout simplement avoir une âme, elle m'a montré le contraire car grâce à elle j'en ai une maintenant c'est elle. J'ai aimé cette femme, j'aime cette femme et je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan._

J'avais bu toutes ses paroles, je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire pour qu'il puisse continuer car à cette instant je savais que je ferais ma vie avec lui et que je voulais lui montrer mon amour en devenant sa femme pour toujours.

_- Isabella Mary Swan voulez vous devenir ma femme jusqu'à ce que l'éternité nous sépare_

_- Oui je le veux,_ ses mots sont sortis plus vite que je le pensais.

Il me prit dans ces bras et je l'embrassais avec fougue, il était heureux et c'était ce qui comptait. »

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

La nuit qui a suivit a été torride, c'était notre façon d'arroser notre nouvelle.

Le lendemain ça n'avait pas loupé, je reçus un appel d'Alice en évitant d'être avec Edward car malgré notre éloignement de la famille, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné, lorsqu'il les appelait c'est pour parler à un de ses parents. Ne pouvant voir ce refus, je leur téléphonais en cachette surtout Alice à qui je l'avais promis. Ah si Edward savais ça, je ne savais pas s'il ne demanderait pas le divorce car je lui mentais sans vraiment mentir, ce qui s'appel le mensonge pieux. Enfin, elle m'avait félicité mais était déçu tout de même de ne pas pouvoir organiser le mariage. Je l'avais rassuré qu'elle pourra le faire quand les tensions seront redescendues.

Puis, une semaine après, nous avons dit oui pour l'éternité devant le prête d'une petite église de province. J'étais officiellement Isabella Cullen.

Nous avions quitté l'Europe pour l'Asie. Sur ce continent, j'ai su que mes parents avaient arrêté les recherches et avaient compris que je ne reviendrais pas, ils ne pouvaient faire leur deuil mais l'avaient accepté.

Sur se même continent, j'avais réussi à maîtriser mon pouvoir, je pouvais figer tout un ensemble ou des personnes en particuliers mais le plus surprenant je pouvais remonter le temps ou aller dans le futur. Ces dernières extrapolations de mon pouvoir n'étaient pas du tout au point donc j'évitais de les utiliser afin de pas rajouter des problèmes là où il y en a pas. La dernière fois que je l'avais utilisé, c'étais pour revenir dans le passé pour faire enrager Edward, car il m'avait pris par surprise et m'avait lancer dans la piscine, le problème c'est que j'avais une sainte horreur de ça donc j'avais prévus de revenir en arrière pour éviter le piège mais je n'avais pas bien manipulé le temps et je suis arrivée quand il était sous la douche et avec ma chance tout l'hôtel avait été prise d'une panne de courant ainsi que de l'eau. Edward ne pouvait plus se rincer et quand il eu compris que j'en étais la cause, je vous laisse deviner la suite, j'en vu des verte et des pas mûre.

Les mois passèrent où je vivais dans un conte de fée.

Après avoir visité tous les continents, nous sommes revenus sur le sol Américain, afin que je puisse obtenir mon bac. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je l'ai eu, heureusement que mon pouvoir m'avais permis disons de faire avancer les choses. Vous allez me dire que ce n'était pas correct mais quand on reprend les cours deux mois avant le diplôme, c'était un peu dure et c'était pas comme si je le passais qu'une fois, je l'aurais d'autre fois pour le passer correctement.

Nous avons donc décidé de rentrer à l'université de Dartmouth.

Pour éviter, que les gens sachent que nous étions mariés, ce qui n'était pas très courant dans nos âges, j'avais pris le nom d'Edward, Masen pour éviter aussi que l'on ne me reconnaisse en tant que la fille disparue.

Aujourd'hui, c'était notre premier jour de cour, j'étais un peu stressée car c'était la première fois que j'allais à l'université mais aussi car nous allions devoir encore entendre les gens faire circuler des rumeurs, nous fuir comme la peste, bref avoir aucun contact.


	12. Une journée comme tous les étudiants I

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre en 2 parties, je ne suis pas sur si c'est ce que vous attendiez, la deuxième partie demain. Suspens..._

_Ah oui, pour ce qui est des blondes, j'en suis moi même une donc je ne le fais par méchanceté mais juste par cliché xD._

_Aude77== oui, j'essaie de m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre ^^. Oui je sais que Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas vraiment frère, mais à force de se faire passé pour des jumeaux, je voulais montrer que leur lien est vraiment très fort. Pour le téléphone, je ne voulais pas abuser xD_

_Alia== si j'y repense je ferais un bonus à la fin pour mettre cette scène ^^ sinon merci ^^ pour le reste à voir ^^_

_Puky== à tiens je n'y avais pas pensé, pour les vampires, sinon j'espère que les scènes des garçons seront bien enfin j'essaie d'en mettre peut être des courtes mais un peux dans chaque chapitre où il y a des gars qui ne contrôlent pas leur hormones xD_

_Sinon merci beaucoup pour Aline1320, clem, bigmonster4, mixetremix et bellardtwilight._

**Chapitre XII : Une journée comme tous les étudiants –PARTIE 1–**

_- Bella, si tu te presse pas, nous allons encore arriver en retard, pour un premier jour ce n'est pas top, _cria Edward à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

_- J'arrive, ne stress pas et tu sais que l'on va arriver avant les autres. On pourrait même partie deux heures après que l'on arriverait deux heures avant, pouvoir mon cher Edwounet, mon pouvoir dis-je en levant les mains_

_- je t'ai dis de pas m'appeler par ce surnom, grrr Bellounett dit il avec son sourire malicieux_

Je finissais donc( ne voulant plus écouter ses idioties) de me maquiller pour paraître moins blanche, oui depuis que je suis vampire, je deviens plus féminine, cela me déplais pas car étant plus jolie, je peux me le permettre enfin pas que les moches ne peuvent se faire belle mais je profite de mes nouvelles formes pour les montrer. Et oui j'ai bien changé.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais adopté un jean délavé avec un petit chemisier prune et des chaussures noires avec des petits talons.

Ah oui j'ai oublié de dire que nous avons emménagé dans un petit appartement à 15 minutes de l'université, enfin 15 minutes à la vitesse d'Edward.

Fin, prête, je rejoignais Edward dans sa Volvo.

_- Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ma puce._

_- Dis que je ne suis pas ravissante les autres jours,_ le taquinais-je

_- Tu le sais que tu es magnifique tous les jours, dit il avec son sourire en coin, au faite, ça te dit une petite partie de chasse se soir, comme c'est la pleine lune, les loups sont plus coriaces donc on s'amuse plus._

_- Monsieur veut jouer ?_

_- Madame aurait-elle peur ?_

_- Pas le moindre du monde, allez zou, on va vraiment être en retard si nous ne partons pas._

Il mit le moteur en marche et nous filions vers l'université. Après 10 minutes, nouveau record atteint, nous arrivions sur le parking, bondé de jeunes. Comme je le pensais nous n'allions encore se faire remarquer. Edward sortie en premier puis vint m'ouvrir ma porte et mis sa main autour de ma taille. Même pas deux minutes dehors que j'entendais déjà, les filles glousser sur Edward et les garçons s'en doute avec des pensées que je voudrais pas connaître vu la crispation de mon Adonis.

_- Tu crois que le beau gosse est avec cette fille ?_ demanda une blonde à sa copine

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, mais elle me fait flipper, rien qu'avec son regard._

_- Ouais tu as raison, mais j'essaierais bien de tenter avec le gars qui sait, si je mets en avant ma poitrine, aucun garçon ne peut résister, _dit la blonde en bombant sa poitrine

Je commençais à me crisper, j'avais des envies meurtrières pas pour ma soif mais par sadisme, montrer à ses pestes à qui elles ont à faire. Edward rigola, et me murmura afin qu'aucun humain ne puisse entendre « chérie, tu sais qu'aucune fille ne peut rivaliser avec toi, tu es ma femme »

Puis nous passions devant un groupe de gars.

_- Hey, tu as vu la fille, elle est bombasse et je devrais tenter de la draguer,_ dit un brun à son pote

_- Elle doit déchirer au lit ! si c'est son gars, il doit se faire plaisir_, gloussa le pote

Je ne pouvais plus, je bouillonnais. Je mettais jurer de ne pas à en arriver là mais trop c'est trop. Je pris alors la chemise d'Edward et l'attirais sur moi et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il parut choqué au début et se fit un malin plaisir d'approfondir le baiser afin qu'il soit fougueux. A la fin du baiser, je regardais tout le monde avec des yeux noirs pour dire que personne ne touchera mon mari. Edward désespéré par mon attitude m'emmena à l'accueil avec un large sourire.

Arrivé à l'accueil, nous nous dirigions vers l'hôtesse.

Se fut Edward qui prit la parole.

_- Bonjour, Madame, nous sommes nouveaux et nous voudrions nos emplois du temps s'il vous plaît._

_- Votre nom ?_ demanda la jeune femme complètement subjugué par mon Homme.

_- Mademoiselle Masen et Monsieur Cullen_

_- Les voici, bonne journée_

_- A vous de même_

Après avoir eu notre emploi du temps, nous nous dirigions vers la l'amphithéâtre. Nous prime les places les plus éloigné de la salle.

La matinée passa plus lentement que je ne le pensais.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva, Edward et moi, nous prenions le strict nécessaire pour faire semblant de manger. Encore et encore, les jeunes aux hormones qui fleurissent plus vite que l'éclaire, parlent et reparlent sur nous. C'est d'une tristesse, je ne savais pas comment lui et sa famille ont pu supporter tous ces babillages.

Enfin assis, je me mis sur les genoux de mon Adonis.

_- Alors, on est jalouse ?_ me taquina mon mari

_- Moi, pfff, c'est toi qui ose me dire ça_, je lui tirais la langue en même temps

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore les femmes jalouses_

Je jouais avec ma nourriture tout en lui parlant.

_- On pourrait partir juste après les cours, pour que je puisse me défouler sur les loups _dis-je avec un grand sourire

_- MMMhhh qu'est ce que j'aime quand t'es hargneuse comme ça _dit-il avec un sourire sadique

_- Alors, mon baiser à calmer les ardeurs de ces filles ?_

_- A croire que non, elles sont vraiment coriaces cette année et ne parlons pas des gars, ils sont déchainés. Je pense que si j'en attrape un, il va vite comprendre que tu n'es pas libre._

_- A bas on a qu'à prendre une fille et un gars, ils passeront le mot et en même temps, on se sera amusé _dis je avec un air sadique

_- Ma chérie, laisse ta colère pour les loups car vraiment, ils sont coriaces avec la pleine lune._

_- Je ne sais pas comment Emmett et Rosalie arrivent à supporter ça_

_- Arf Rosalie est imbu de sa personne et ça l'amuse tout ce petit jeu, il n'y a rien à comprendre._

La cloche sonna et nous primes la direction de l'amphi, mais au moment où je sortais du premier couloir, je sentis quelqu'un me foncer dessus. Ils ne peuvent pas faire attention. Bon je vais être poli tout de même, n'aggravons pas les choses.

_- Dé…so…lé_ dit une jeune fille qui me faisait penser à Angela.

_- Ce n'est rien mais fait attention la prochaine fois. Je suis Bella Masen et toi ? _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je donne mon nom, peut être que j'ai envie de retrouver une amitié avec un humain et que cette dernière à l'aire d'être une personne de confiance.

_- Je m'appel Anouk Parple, tu vas où ?_

_- A l'amphi C_

_- Ah comme moi, je peux me joindre à vous car je suis complètement perdu_ dit elle d'un air honteuse

_- Non non viens, je te présent Edward, mon ma… petit ami_. Dit donc j'ai faillis gaffer, j'ai eu chaud

_- Enchanté_ dit mon Homme en hochant la tête

Nous partions direction l'amphi. Arrivé sur place j'invitais Anouk à s'installer à côté de nous, j'avais envi de la connaître.

Nous passons l'heure à discuter de tout et de rien, j'ai appris qu'elle vivait avec son frère dans le campus. A la fin de l'heure, elle me demanda si je voulais venir au ciné pour une sortie entre fille, Samedi. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, Edward me fit signe qu'il n'avait pas de problème mais je savais qu'il allait m'en reparler.


	13. Une journée comme tous les étudiants II

_Désolé du retard, mais merci pour vos messages, voilà la suite. En espérant que ça vous plaise._

**Chapitre XIII :****Une journée comme tous les étudiants –PARTIE 2–**

Les cours enfin terminés , je me dirigeais vers la Volvo, Edward devait régler quelques petits trucs au secrétariat. Je l'attendais donc accoudé sur la voiture, mais je ne pouvais jamais rester seule sans avoir des gars avec un taux important de testostérone s'approchent de moi. Ainsi un gars se dirigea vers moi sous le regard de ces potes, je savais qu'il allait essayer de me draguer, mais j'avais une envie de m'amuser.

_- Salut beauté, pourquoi une fille comme toi reste toute seule_

_- Et si tu me le disais,_ dis-je en me mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour être le plus sensuelle possible

Je le vis blêmir et il ne trouvait plus ses mots, c'était le type de gars qui sont imbu de leur personne mais là il était une vraie carpette à cet instant. Je devais retenir un rire à cette situation plutôt comique.

_- Alors ?_ dis-je, _tu ne trouve pas ? _avec un sourire narquois.

Il restait toujours sur place, sans rien dire, je m'avançais donc vers lui tout en voyant que mon mari arrivait et il savait que je m'amusais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais, voir ces garçons qui sont sûr d'avoir une chance me fait rigoler. C'est surtout mettre Edward en méchant petit copain qui est drôle. Certes au début qu'ils m'approchaient, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise mais petit à petit c'est devenue un jeu entre nous lui avec les filles moi avec les gars.

Je penchais pour atteindre son oreille tout en me mettant dans une position plutôt provocatrice mais qui lui permettant d'avoir une vu sur ma poitrine et je lui murmurais :

_- Comme tu ne réponds pas, je vais te dire ce que j'attends, c'est mon petit copain. Et tu vois, il n'aime pas trop qu'un garçon s'approche de moi. Un jour, il a rué de coup un gars qui avait osé avoir des vues sur moi. _Je le sentis avaler sa salive_. Donc si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, il te montrera ce qu'il fait aux garçons qui regardent ma poitrine à part si tu veux te battre ?_

A peine, eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il parti en courant vers son groupe d'amis, en regardant Edward avec une peur immense. Dans son empressement, il faillit tomber trois –quatre fois.

Mon Ange s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, mis sa tête sur mon épaule pour humer mes cheveux. J'adorais quand il me faisait ça, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait, c'est peut être extrême mais dès que je suis avec lui, tout peut arriver que je le verrais pas.

_- Qu'est ce que tu as dis à ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il courre comme ç ?, ces pensée étaient complètement affolé. J'ai juste compris, « Edward », « fou », « dangereux ».dit-il dans un ton moqueur. Tu n'as pas honte, je sais que ça t'amuse mais bon. _

_- Je n'ai jamais honte, je ne suis plus l'humaine timide et réservée et disons que j'ai dis un peu la vérité, c'est-à-dire que tu lui ferais payer de vouloir prendre ta femme dans son lit._

Il se mit à rire et m'embrassa doucement, c'était un baiser furtif mais remplie d'amour et de tendresse que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture et je m'installais.

Nous nous dirigions vers la forêt afin de faire notre petite partie de chasse, le trajet durera deux heures. Qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour des loups ?

Le début du trajet se fut dans un silence apaisant mais comme prévu, Edward rompit le silence pour me parler de la rencontre avec Anouk.

_- Bella, je sais que tu veux te trouver des amis, je ne suis pas contre mais fait attention. _dit-il tout en regardant la route

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien et je sais très bien mentir _rétorquais-je

_- Oui si tu le dis mais bon tu sais bien mieux te contrôler face à des humain que moi donc je ne peux te l'interdire mais je ne serais pas loin au cas où et si tu as un problème appel moi, ok_

_- Edward, calme-toi, c'est juste une sortie entre filles. On dirait, que je pars pendant un mois sur une île déserte qu'avec des humains et sans animaux. _Dis-je en rigolant

_- Je dramatise peut être mais je tiens tellement à toi que j'ai toujours besoin de te protéger comme lorsque tu étais encore humaine. _

La fin du trajet se fit dans le silence mais pas comme au début, il était plus tendu.

Enfin arrivé, il faisait déjà nuit. Après être descendu de la voiture, nous partîmes au fin fond de la forêt, toujours dans le silence.

J'ai pu chasser des loups, le premier m'a surpris et donc j'ai vraiment du me battre avec lui, il ne voulait pas céder, nan mais vraiment. Ce clébard, m'avait déchiré mon chemisier, c'était mon préféré en plus. Enervée, je l'achevais, je ne voulais plus m'amuser, à quoi bon jouer si celui d'en face ne s'y prête pas. Il m'avait plombé ma chasse, en repensant je ressemble de plus en plus à Alice voir Rosalie. Je tuais alors trois autres loups. Enfin rassasiée, j'allais rejoindre Edward. Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière, elle était magnifique, le soleil disparaissait pour laisser la lune faire son apparition. Il m'entendit arriver ou plutôt senti, il se retourna donc pour me voir et ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant mon chemisier déchirer qui lui permettait d'avoir un aperçu de mon soutien-gorge. Heureusement que l'on était seul car même s'il m'avait vu c'était tout de même gênant de revenir de chasse avec des habits troués et à moitié dénudée.

Je m'allongeai au côté de mon Apollon en mettant ma tête sur son torse pour lui permettre de jouer avec mes mèches et moi de caresser son bras.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi à contempler les étoiles mais je m'en lassais pas, j'aurais pu rester ainsi l'éternité.

_- La lune est splendide_ dis-je

_- Pas plus que toi_ rétorquait –il

J'avais une soudaine envie de me confesser, c'était peut être bête mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi, moi humaine banale de surcroit maladroite.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis jalouse, je suis ta femme et je doute encore que tu puisses rester avec moi et ne pas partir avec une autre._

Il se redressa et se mit sur le côté, pour me regarder.

- J_e ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, _dit –il dans un sourire puis il redevenait sérieux pour continuer. _Tu sais que je ne pourrais aller voir une autre femme, même la plus belle femme au monde, je te veux toi et personne d'autre car je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi_

Je me déplaçais alors pour me mettre sur lui, et je commençais à l'embrasser avec fougue. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant, je voulais encore une fois qu'il me montre qu'il était à moi, c'est peut être égoïste mais c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse voir qu'il m'aime, c'est même puéril. Peut être dans quelques années, j'aurais confiance en moi et donc en lui sur notre amour.

Il commença alors à enlever le reste de mon chemisier et moi je lui enlevais sa chemise. Avec sa bouche, il parcourut mon corps encore nu. Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, mille frissons parcoururent mon corps.

Nous passâmes la nuit à ne faire qu'un sous la pleine lune. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette nuit à été rempli d'amour et de passion plus que d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais passé une nuit comme ça à croire que la lune en est pour quelque chose.

Le jour commençais à se lever, ma tête reposait sur le torse nu de mon Adonis, je glissais mes doigts sur son ventre en lui faisant des petits et grands cercles et lui, il jouait avec mes cheveux.

_- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais cette nuit était incroyable à croire que la lune en est pour quelque chose_ demanda Edward

_- J'ai eu la même sensation et si c'était à recommencer, je le ferais_

_- Moi aussi, mais il serait temps de rentrer pour se changer et ne pas arriver en retard à l'université._

_- MMhh, et si on séchait ? _en faisant mon regard de chien battu

_- Bella, on ne va tout de même pas sécher le deuxième jour de cours, allez courage, et si tu veux je ferais tous se que tu veux ce soir. _Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_- Dans ces cas là, je suis d'accord _dis-je avec un large sourire.

Nous nous relevions puis nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse en fin j'ai du emprunté la chemise d'Edward car je n'avais plus de chemisier, il avait été achevé par Edward. Il fallait que l'on se prépare pour l'université.

Après les deux heures de route, nous engouffrions dans notre appartement. Alors qu'Edward prenait sa douche, le téléphone sonna, c'est bizarre, on avait jamais d'appel. Je vis Alice comme émetteur. Pourtant nous avions été clairs que c'était moi qui devais appeler pour éviter qu'Edward voie le notre secret. Mais après réflexion mon portable n'avait plus de batterie et si elle m'appelait c'est que c'était urgent.

Je décrochais le combiné et partie sur le balcon pour être le plus discrète possible.

_- Bella _hélais Alice en sanglotant


	14. L’appel d’Alice

_Héhé, je vois que certain ont des hypothèses plausibles et qui sont correctes mais qui ? telle est la question..._

_Mais merci beaucoup encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, voilà la suite. Vous allez savoir enfin pourquoi Alice pleure._

**Chapitre XIV : L'appel d'Alice**

_- Bella _hélais Alice en sanglotant

_- Alice, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demandais-je paniquée

_- Jas…Jasper….Pas…Nouvelle…._ Alice n'arrivait pas à enchainer deux mots, pour un vampire c'était plutôt rare.

_- Alice, calme toi je ne comprends rien_

_- Jasper n'est plus revenu à la maison depuis deux jours, plus de nouvelle_ puis elle se remit à sangloter

_- Mais…Mais tes visions ? _je ne savais plus quoi dire, Alice l'aurait vu dans ces visions

_- Aucune _dit-elle dans un murmure

Se n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jasper de partir sans un mot. Est-ce sa culpabilité qui l'a poussé à partir, peut être. Cependant il n'aurait jamais laissé Alice sans nouvelle. Encore une fois, j'ai fait des miennes sans le vouloir, je suis vraiment Madame la poisse, je ne porte que la malchance. Ma pauvre Alice, après son frère c'est son mari. Je n'aurais jamais du venir à Forks et ils seraient tous ensemble actuellement mais… mais je n'aurais jamais connu mon Ange, pourquoi la vie est si cruelle. J'avais pris une décision, je ne pouvais laisser mon Alice dans cet état, je devais le retrouver même quitter Edward pendant plusieurs années, je devais le retrouver.

_- Dit moi comment c'est passé ta dernière journée avec lui, cela me permettra peut être de trouver des indices ?_ la questionnais-je

_- Euh… ba, Lundi, nous partions à l'université comme d'habitude, il était bien et m'avait même proposé de ce faire un Week End tous les deux. J'en étais ravis ça fait des mois que l'on ne sait pas retrouver. Il commençait à peine à sourire, à vouloir sortir et à ne plus se morfondre dans notre chambre à ressasser ton anniversaire et la trahison envers son frère. A la fin des cours, il me demanda de ne pas l'attendre, il devait faire un truc donc je lui ai laissé ma voiture et je suis partie avec Rosalie et Emmett. Mais le soir venu, il n'était pas rentré donc j'ai essayé de le voir dans mes visions mais rien. J'ai commencé à paniquer car ce n'est jamais bon signe quand je ne vois plus une personne. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon donc les autres m'ont dit d'attendre le lendemain pour voir se qu'il en est afin que je puisse arrêter de paniquer. Le soleil se leva mais toujours pas de signe de lui. Donc je suis repartis à l'université et j'ai retrouvé ma voiture qui était toujours sur le parking, avec un mot sur le par brise._

Puis elle me lu le message.

_« Alice,_

_Depuis l'accident, je me sens coupable de tout. J'ai essayé de devenir comme vous, j'ai fait des efforts pour toi, mais je n'arrive pas. L'accident m'a permis de voir que je ne pourrais jamais devenir comme vous, je suis trop instable. Je ne te mérite pas, toi la femme la plus gentille et serviable que je n'ai jamais connu. Tu m'as permis de passer les meilleures années de ma vie, grâce à toi j'ai connu l'amour mais aussi la persévérance. Mais à croire que le destin en à voulu autrement. J'ai essayé d'être mieux après l'accident, mais je te l'avoue ce n'était que facette, j'aurais voulu qu'Edward me tu. Tuer un monstre c'est tout à fait honorable. Si tu recroise Bella et Edward, dis leur que je les aime comme mes frères et sœurs et que je suis sincèrement désolé._

_Voilà, après mûre réflexion, je décide de partir loin de vous afin de pouvoir vivre ma vie de vampire comme auparavant._

_Je t'aimais mon amour, je t'aime et je t'aimerais, mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais perdu. Tu resteras pour moi ma femme de ma vie. Oublie moi, refait ta vie, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Ne me recherche pas, je ne reviendrais pas, jamais._

_Jasper Hale »_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, lui, Jasper, l'homme le plus fou amoureux envers Alice, lui qui ferait tout pour sa femme, qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, lui, qui avait vécu soixante-dix ans avec Alice, avait changé son régime alimentaire pour elle, lui, la quitter, je ne voulais pas le croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était comme si ces soixante-dix dernières années étaient mensonges. Si Edward me faisait ça je n'y survivrais pas, plutôt mourir que vivre sans.

A cette pensé, j'eu un frisson de peur, peur qu'Edward me quitte. Mais à cet instant c'est Alice qui avait perdu son amour, je devais tout faire pour l'aider.

Jasper avait demandé à Alice de ne pas le chercher mais pas à moi, je devais le retrouver, je devais le raisonner, lui expliquer que se n'était pas de sa faute, je devais le faire pour ma meilleure amie, ma soeur.

_- Alice, ne t'en fait pas, ça doit être un malentendu, il a du avoir peur et c'est enfuit. _Dis-je d'une voix rassurante_, Ce n'est qu'un homme _ironisais-je_. Je vais le retrouver, je te le promets._

_- Bella… il m'a dit clairement de ne pas essayer de le retrouver_. Je constatais que mon essai d'humour ne l'avait pas détendu mais comment pouvait on être détendu avec cette situation.

_- Il te l'a dit à toi mais pas à moi_

_- Merci, je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans toi, mais …_

_- Oui_

_- Si tu le retrouve, promets-moi de lui dire que je l'aime et que ça ne changera jamais même s'il devient un monstre sanguinaire_

_- Promis, je te tiens au courant_

_- En revoir, ma sœur_

Je raccrochais le téléphone et rentrais dans l'appartement. Alors qu'Edward sortait de sa douche, juste vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille et ses cheveux dont les gouttes tombaient sur son torse me demanda qui était –ce ? Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

_- Oh, juste une vendeuse qui me prévenait que mes vêtements sont arrivés_ mentis-je et essayant d'être la plus neutre possible

_- Ok, tu peux prendre ta douche, on part dans vingt minutes_ dit –il en allant dans la chambre.

Le problème « Jasper » me turlupinait, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça, ça devait cacher quelque chose. Il avait du être enlevé ou forcé, je ne savais pas mais ce n'était pas lui qui aurait écrit ces affreuses choses, je devais éclairer tout ça et le retrouver. Pendant que je pensais aux mille et une façons de le retrouver, je prenais ma douche, je me séchais les cheveux puis partit dans ma chambre. Alors qu'Edward était perdu lui aussi dans ces pensées, je commençais à chercher des sous vêtements mais surtout des vêtements. Je le vis me relooker de haut en bas.

_- Dis le moi si je te gène_ dit-je avec mon sourire narquois

_- Comment un si bel être pourrait me déranger_ dit il en se relevant tout en continuant de me fixer

_- Si tu savais _dis-je dans un sourire malicieux en laissant glisser ma serviette sur mon corps.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça alors que j'apprenais que mon beau frère était parti, j'en étais incapable mais aussi je voulais le faire enrager, pour une fois que je le pouvais. Comme il m'avait refusé que l'on sèche les cours, j'allais me venger certes puérilement mais bon je n'avais que dix-huit ans dans un sens. Je sentis alors de bras autour de ma taille et me murmurer

_- Après réflexion, je veux bien sécher les cours après tout, nous avons l'éternité pour étudier._

Je me retournais tout doucement ce qui faisait plus enrager mon cher et tendre plus qu'autre chose et à quelques centimètre des ses lèvres, je lui murmurais la phrase qu'il m'avait dit dans la clairière.

_- Edward, on ne vas tout de même pas sécher le deuxième jour de cours, allez courage,et si tu veux je ferais tous se que tu veux ce soir. _

_- Et avant même qu'il puisse répliquer, je partis directement dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'entendis un grognement et des jurons, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire._

_- S'il te plait pas de jurons ici ! quel gentleman dirait de telles grossièretés en présence de sa femme._

Je partis alors dans un fou rire puis enfin calmé, nous partîmes pour la fac.


	15. Etaitce vraiment une sortie entre fille

_Voilà la suite, par contre avant de répondre à vos reviews j'ai remarqué que je pouvais héberger plus de 15 documents donc c'était pour savoir comment l'on faisait quand on en a plus ? merci pour celles ou ceux qui m'aideront._

_Mixetremix== merci pour Ce compliment ^^_

_Aline1320== la voilà_

_Dawn== peut être ou peut être pas ?_

_Aude77== merci ^^ et oui les pauvres _

_lena-lna933== Ah ah, C'est si évident que ça ?_

**Chapitre XV : Etait-ce vraiment une sortie entre filles ? **

Samedi arriva plus vite que prévu, j'avais passé la fin de semaine avec Anouk malgré qu'Edward était contre car soit disant cette fille était bizarre de ne pas être effrayée par nous. Mais bon, moi non plus quand j'étais humaine, je pensais plutôt à de la jalousie. Oui, de la jalousie parce que sa femme reste moins souvent avec lui, et qu'il ne s'était pas fait d'amis. Ah que les hommes peuvent être parfois possessif mais nous les aimons pour ça.

Anouk était une fille formidable comme Angela avant, on pouvait lui faire confiance, lui raconter tout enfin ce qui devait être dit bien évidemment. Elle ne posait pas de question sur nos conditions ou des questions trop intimes, à croire qu'elle savait tout car ce n'était pas par politesse non, mais comme si je lui avais tout dis sur notre nature.

J'avais des doutes pour la sortie de samedi soir mais là je savais que j' allais enfin pouvoir profiter d'une sortie entre fille comme avant avec Alice, même si je n'aimais pas trop m'éloigner de mon Ange mais une fois de temps en temps ça ne pouvait que faire du bien au couple et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais fragile, j'étais un vampire et qui plus est, un vampire qui contrôle le temps.

Pourtant j'aurais voulu que mes pensées ne soient fixées que sur ma prochaine sortie ou sur Edward mais malheureusement j'avais promis à Alice de rechercher Jasper. Je pouvais l'admettre chercher Jasper reviendrait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, comment le retrouver sachant que ni Alice ne pouvait le voir ni personne d'autre. Nous n'avions aucun indice, je ne pouvais qu'émettre des hypothèses plus saugrenu les une que les autre comme celle où Victoria serait dans le coup, elle nous en voulait d'avoir tué James. Je comprendrais si elle avait kidnappé Edward qui avait tué son James ou moi car j'en étais la cause de cette mort mais Jasper, ça n'avait aucun sens, d'où cette hypothèse qui ne pouvait être vérifié.

Ce qui m'embêtait le plus c'était que je ne pouvais en parler à Edward donc c'était lui mentir dans un sens et ça je ne savais s'il me le pardonnerait un jour surtout s'il m'arrivait quelque chose surtout avec ma chance. Ah ma chance, même si ma maladresse s'était évaporer ma malchance était quant à elle resté, je me demande encore pourquoi les Volturi ne nous avaient pas rejoins…

J'aimerais tellement aider Alice mais à quoi bon il faut se faire à l'idée que je ne pourrais le retrouver sauf si par chance je tombais dessus par inadvertance.

Je m'y pencherais plus dès dimanche car je devais partir rejoindre les filles dans une heure. On devait se faire un ciné et une viré en boîte de nuit. Pour la dernière idée, j'étais persuadée que mon cher mari allait me suivre au cas où certains hommes auraient des idées mal placées, j'irais peut être le voir pour danser comme si je ne savais pas. Cette idée me plaît bien tien.

Je partais donc direction la salle de bain pour prendre une douche mais mon tendre me héla juste avant.

_- Chérie, je sais que tu fais ta sortie entre amies mais voudrais tu faire une chasse après et que l'on aille à notre clairière_ me demanda mon Amour, je voyais qu'il était gêné de me montrer que je ne devais pas l'oublier et ça me touchais plus qu'autre chose.

_- Pas de souci, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour toi_ dis je en lui envoyant un baiser de ma main _mais là si je me presse pas je vais arriver en retard_

Enfin prête, je sortis de la salle de bain avec une robe rouge qui tombait sur les genoux avec un tout petit décolleté et j'avais mis des chaussures noires à talon. Enfin pour fignoler tout ça j'avais remonté mes cheveux en chignon.

Je pris mon sac et sortis de l'appartement sous le regard réprobateur d'Edward mais il ne dit rien car il avait une immense confiance en moi qui était réciproque malgré les quelques situations de jalousie qui pour être vrai était plus pour taquiner l'autre.

Après vingt minutes de route, j'arrivais enfin au cinéma, certes pour un jeune vampire comme moi, rester dans une salle bondée et dans le noir n'était pas la meilleure solution mais avec mon mari, nous avions vu que je n'étais pas du tout attirée par le sang humain. Nous avions donc vérifié en me mettant dans diverses situations plus dangereuses les une que les autres mais rien. Je pouvais donc en profiter comme je voulais de cette sortie entre filles « humaines ».

Anouk était déjà arrivée avec toutes ses amies, elles étaient en tout cinq et la cerise sur le gâteau, je n'en connaissais aucune donc il y aura des messes basses sur mon sujet comme d'habitude, enfin messes basses pour elles car je les entendais sans qu'elles le sachent.

Je les rejoignais donc devant le cinéma.

_- Hey, Bella, comment –vas-tu, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais surtout sans ton cher Edward ?_ me dit Anouk d'une façon hautaine

_- Eh bien si comme tu peux le voir, je peux même sortir comme une grande, tu le crois_ répondis-je d'une façon ironique.

_- Bon, je te présente Amy, Sarah, Sélène et Zoé_ me dit-elle en me désignant chaque fille.

Alors que l'on commençait à avancer vers les caisses, Amy m'interpella.

_- Bella, tu sors avec Edward ? nan je ne peux pas croire, toi et le beau gosse de la Fac_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_ répondis-je d'une voix posée et si tu savais que je suis même mariée avec lui tu te ferais pas de faux espoir ma pauvre.

_- Ah ouai, tu as de la chance, des gars comme ça tu en trouve pas à tous les coins rues. _Me dit-elle, _Mais si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu l'as connu où ?_

C'était le cas de le dire, des vampires, tu n'en trouveras pas dans tous les coins de rue et surtout des végétariens. Alors que j'étais entrain de m'imaginer Amy entourée de trois beaux vampires sanguinaires, elle qui était attirée par eux, un rire me prit alors je ne pu m'arrêter, du coup les filles se retournèrent pour me fixer comme si j'étais folle, elles n'avaient pas tord non plus mais je m'arrêtais d'un coup quand la fin de sa phrase me revenait en mémoire. Non, elle n'avait pas osé et bien sûr que si, qu'elle avait osé. J'étais bonne pour me trouver une histoire qui plairait aux filles. Comme les filles avaient vu qu'Amy attendaient une réponse, elles vinrent nous rejoindre pour avoir la réponse à la fameuse question « comment j'ai connu le beau Edward ? ». Qu'est ce que ça pouvait m'énerver, c'est à croire qu'elles pouvaient avoir une chance de le coincé grâce à la réponse.

_- On était dans la même classe en biologie en première, on a sympathisé et voilà. _Répondis-je le plus court possible. Je n'allais pas non plus leur dire qu'il avait voulu me tuer le premier jour ou que j'avais découvert que c'était un vampire.

_- C'est tout ?_ disent-elles ahuri

_- Euh oui, il y a rien d'extraordinaire à raconter, enfin si mais je ne crois pas que ça vous plaira _dis je ma fin de phrase tout bas pour qu'elles ne puissent entendre.

_- Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans, wah, la classe_ dit Sarah

_- Bon ce n'est pas que je vous empêcher de me poser plus de question, si on allait voir PS : I love You ?_ dis-je pour éviter que je sois au centre de l'attention

_- C'est une bonne idée tiens, romantique à souhait_ dit Anouk

Nous partîmes alors acheter les billets. Alors que les filles étaient parties chercher de quoi grignoter, j'attendais dans la fille de queue, un garçon, plutôt pas mal. Il était grand, musclé et brun commençais à s'avancer vers moi, je le sentais gros comme une maison qu'il allait tenter de me draguer. Sachant que j'aurais d'autres hommes en discothèque celui là j'allais l'épargner enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

_- Bonsoir, belle brune ? tu es toute seule ? _dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur

_- Nada, je suis avec un groupe d'amie, et si par la même occasion tu veux me draguer, te fatigue pas même si tu es mignon à croquer (quelle bonne blague), je suis déjà prise et la dernière fois que j'ai vu un gars m'approcher, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital_ dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_- Ah ok_ dit-il d'une moue vaincu, mais _il n'est pas là donc il en saura rien si tu sost ce soir avec moi juste pour un soir ? _

_- Désolé mon gars mais je suis fidèle donc Bon je voulais être gentille mais là tu commence à m'énerver._

Oui je pouvais l'être et quand on me cherchait on me trouvait. Je figeais le temps. Je n'aimais pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour des idioties pareilles mais là si je ne faisais rien, il n'allait pas me lâcher. Je le déshabillais donc ce jeune homme jusqu'à le mettre tout nu, je pris ces vêtements et les mirent dans les bras d'une gentille demoiselle. Personne ne m'avais vu avec lui donc je ne serais pas démasquée et je pouvais admirer le spectacle incognito. Arf si Edward savait ça, je me ferais remonter les bretelles comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise mais aujourd'hui je voulais être la jeune fille qui faisait des bêtises.

Je mis le jeune à côté de la caisse et avec les bras levés. Oh que j'étais méchante !!!! Après avoir finit, Je remis le temps en « marche ».

J'entendis un « ah » et un « où sont mes fringues ?», j'étais plié de fou rire alors que les filles revenaient.

_- Ba pourquoi tu rigole ?_ demanda Sélène

_- Le …. Gars… là …bas …. Est … tout …. Nu_ ne pouvant pas dire une phrase correctement tellement que j'étais pliée de fou rire.

_- Il est plutôt pas mal mais le pauvre, encore ses copains qui ont dû faire le coup_. Dis Zoé, Ah si tu savais.

_- Bon les filles on y va ?_ dit Anouk qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Le film était vraiment romantique, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. J'adorais les films comme ça certes c'étais aussi parce que je vivais le grand amour. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je tamponnais mes yeux avec des mouchoirs comme si je pleurais.

A la fin du film, nous sortîmes toutes de la salle et allâmes rejoindre la discothèque.

Enfin dedans, je me faufilais directement sur la piste comme je ne pouvais pas boire autant en profiter le plus vite possible, je pouvais me déhancher comme une petite folle. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se défouler or de la chasse enfin comme une humaine ferait. Les musiques passaient, j'avais aperçu mon cher mari dans un recoin de la salle entrain de me surveiller et il m'avais donné son sourire en coin. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'être aussi prévoyant et protecteur, depuis que l'on était surtout depuis que l'on était tous les deux, les risques que Victoria nous attaque étaient plus nombreux. Malgré sa présence, je dansais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu malgré que ce que je m'étais dit chez moi.

Une Salsa se mit à raisonner dans la salle, un gars commençais à venir, il empestait l'alcool, je devrais me le coltiner et comme je voulais m'amuser se soir, je le laisserais danser avec moi quitte à faire enrager mon Edward.

_- Salut, princesse, tu danses avec moi et après qui sait on pourrait aller faire un tour dans ma chambre_ dit il complètement bourré

_- Non elle est déjà prise_ répondis une voix de ténor que je reconnaitrais entre milles.

_- Eh, j'étais le premier donc premier servis, tu attendras ton tour._

J'entendis un grondement provenant d'Edward et il fixa le garçon avec un regard remplit de colère.

_- Bon ok, je te la laisse_, dit il en partant_, profite en bien,_ il leva son verre dans notre direction.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et nos corps dansaient à l'unisson suivant le rythme de la chanson.

_- Alors je croyais que tu ne devais pas me suivre ?_ demandais-je d'une voix innocente

_- Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux me passer de toi_ dit-il en rigolant.

Il m'embrassa doucement puis fougueusement, je le voulais, nu contre moi, revoir son corps d'athlète, revoir sa peau lisse et douce, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes comme chaque nuit passée avec lui. Non Bella arrête de fantasmer surtout que tu à l'éternité devant toi et rappelle toi ce soir c'est soirée entre fille. Je mis fin au baiser, Edward était surpris.

Je le regardais en le foudroyant du regard, j'avais compris, il ne voulait pas que j'en profite, il était trop égoïste, mais non j'avais le droit d'en profiter, zut !

_- Tu m'auras pas aujourd'hui, sale vampire _dis-je d'une voix qui se voudrait en colère, _j'ai promis aux filles une soirée donc je tiens promesse donc je ne serais pas à toi se soir._

_- OK, ok j'aurais essayé mais je ne serais pas loin_. Répondit-il de son doux ténor.

Alors que je partais rejoindre les filles, Anouk m'interpella.

_- Bella, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner, j'ai oublié de prendre mon appareil photo dans ma voiture ?_

_- Pas de souci_

Nous sortîmes de la discothèque. Nous logions les rues, puis tourna dans une petite ruelle sombre. C'était bizarre, une jeune fille comme ça, n'irais pas se garer dans une telle ruelle. Pourquoi venir ici et si je m'étais fait avoir ? Non Bella, Anouk n'était pas de se genre. Je repris alors mes esprits.

Pas une seule lumière, je vis alors deux présences devant, je savais, j'aurais du rester auprès d'Edward. J'étais un vampire après tout donc je pouvais me défendre, j'allais arrêter le temps comme ça je pourrais partir.

Une tentative, puis deux puis trois, toujours rien alors que les deux présences s'avançaient tout doucement, je voulais me reculer mais deux autres se trouvaient derrières. Zut de zut. Quand je disais que ma malchance me poursuivait, j'étais un aimant à danger comme le disait Edward.

Je me mis donc en position de défense. Mais je n'eu le temps de dire ouf que je me retrouvais prisonnière de deux bras. Mes techniques de batailles sont à revoir enfin si j'en ressortais vivante.

Un homme enfin vampire car oui maintenant je savais que se sont des vampires car pour m'immobiliser, il fallait une certaine force, s'adressa à Anouk qui elle, était libre, sale garce, je m'étais fait rouler par une humaine mais pourquoi Edward n'avait rien vu dans ces pensées, j'aurais dû l'écouter quand il me disait qu'elle était louche.

_- Bon ton travail est finit, va rejoindre tes petites copines et dit que Bella ne se sentait pas bien donc est rentrée. Pour ce qui est du contrat, elle te rappellera. _Dit une voix dure

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je sentis alors une sensation de malaise, j'avais envi de vomir, comme si on me lasserait le ventre, je ne pouvais plus respirer ni parler. A bout de force, je vomissais toute ma chasse puis je m'évanouissais, oui pour un vampire c'était plutôt étrange.


	16. Les prisonniers

_Merci pour vos reviews, désolé pour le retard, je ne savais pas comment faire pour mettre plus de 15 documents ._

_Certain sont sur le bon chemin... et oui je suis cruelle._

_C'est marrant car je trouvais que ça allait trop vite xD mais bon, voilà la suite avec des revenants..._

**Chapitre XVI : les prisonniers**

Je me réveillais dans une pièce sombre et plutôt humide, elle ne comportait pas de fenêtre. Mais où était-je et pourquoi ?

Je me relevais donc pour inspecter les lieux mais mon pied se pris dans quelque chose de dure et je tombais tête la première, heureusement que je me blessais plu, un jour pourrais-je faire un pas sans tomber ? Du coup j'étais en colère, une injure sortis toute seule de ma bouche. Entre temps un « Aie » se fit entendre. Donc le coupable était un être vivant, je me dirigeais donc devant mon coupable. Je ne sentais aucune odeur de sang, j'en déduisis que c'était un vampire, bon au moins je ne serais plus seule. Je lui demandais donc son prénom d'un ton plus sec que je l'aurais voulu.

_- Je m'appel Jasper_ dit une voix complètement épuisée

_- Jasper !!!!!! je t'ai enfin trouvé mais pas de la façon que je voulais. Enfin bref tu es vivant !!!_

_- Bella ?!? mais pourquoi tu es là ? et comment va Alice ? et toi ? Edward_ ? dit il dans un seul souffle

_- Bon reprenons, pourquoi je suis là, je t'aurais posé la même question, je n'en sais vraiment rien mais je vais t'expliquer comment je suis arrivée ici doncj'étais sortie avec des filles de la fac en boîte puis Anouk, une des filles m'a demandé de la suivre pour aller chercher son Appareil photo mais c'était un piège, des vampires m'attendais dans une ruelle et impossible d'utiliser mon…. Argh , _mais je ne pus finir.

Je sentis alors une vive douleur dans mon ventre comme quand l'on m'avait kidnappé. J'avais de nouveau une envi de vomir, mais un vampire ne pouvait vomir ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Jasper commençait à paniquer de me voir dans cet état et surtout ressentir ma douleur. Il se plia en deux et cria de douleur, pour ma part, je recrachais toute ma chasse enfin se qu'il en restait. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, tout s'arrêta, Jasper se remit dans sa position initiale et moi, je m'étais assis à côté de lui.

_- Ca va ? _me demanda-t-il

_- Oui, ça va, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai déjà eu ça quand on m'a kidnappé. Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était la peur, mais ça recommence, je ne comprends plus rien, un vampire ne peut vomir…. Je commence à avoir très soif… _dis-je complètement épuisé.

_- Je ne sais pas non plus, pour l'instant repose toi, le repas ne devrais plus tarder enfin j'espère ça fait une semaine que je l'attends_ dit-il lasse

Mais je ne pus répondre que je m'évanouissais.

Plus tard alors que je reprenais mes esprits, je sentis une odeur de sang mais pas animale. Il fallait s'en douter qu'ils n'allaient pas nous mettre des proies animales pour nous nourrir, autant qu'ils puissent s'amuser et bon ce n'était pas écrit que l'on était végétarien.

C'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient mettre autant d'humain, j'aurais plutôt envi de vomir qu'autre chose, j'attendrais donc qu'ils nous amènent quelques choses de plus correcte. Nous, nous, zut !! Jasper !!!!

Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler, je ne pouvais pas le laisser encore gâcher ses efforts.

J'ouvrais les yeux directement, je vis alors une jeune fille apeurée qui se blottissait contre le mur du fond et vis Jasper s'approcher tout doucement comme un prédateur avec sa proie.

_- JASPER_ hurlais-je

Je voulus figer le temps mais rien, je ne pouvais attendre plus, il fallait que je réagisse. Malgré le peu de force qu'il me restait, je bondis sur le vampire et le plaquais au sol.

Je le sentis se débattre, me hurler de le lâcher mais c'était je le serais plus fort.

Quand il commençait à se calmer je le pris dans mes bras comme une mère avec son fils.

_- Jasper, calme toi _dis-je d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant ces cheveux_, veux-tu refaire le même actes qu'il y a plus d'un an ? Tu sais que pour moi ce n'était pas vraiment grave puisque je le voulais mais cette innocente, elle ne l'a pas choisi. Pense Carlisle, à tout le travail que t'a effectuer durant ces dernières années. Je sais que c'est dure, tu as soif mais est-ce une raison pour tout gâcher ?_

Je le sentais se décrisper mais ne dis rien puis il se mit à pleurer sans larme. Des hurlements sortirent de sa bouche, il ne contrôlait plus son don c'est pour cela que je ressentis sa haine, sa colère puis son désespoir mélangé à sa culpabilité.

_- Chut !!!_ dis-je tout en continuant à le bercer, _ça va aller, tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois ! Ne respire plus et tout ira bien, Chut !!!_

Puis il se calma et se redressa pour me faire face et être dos à la jeune fille terrorisée. Je me promis que dès que Jasper aura repris ses esprits j'irais la voir pour la rassurer.

_- Pardon, je devrais être tué pour ce que j'ai fais, je ne suis même pas capable de me contrôler. _Dit-il complètement désespéré.

_- Jasper, ne dit pas de telles insanités, tu le sais on a tous les deux soifs._

_- Alors pourquoi, tu ne lui as pas sautée dessus ?_

Je lui souris car il n'était pas au courant puis répondit.

_- Lors de ma première chasse, j'ai remarqué que l'odeur du sang humain me révulsait comme quand j'étais humaine. Je ne peux donc me nourrir et être attiré par ce sang._

_- Je comprends mieux_ dit il d'une voix qui laissait apparaître qu'il était déçu. Déçu que je sois plus forte que lui par rapport au sang.

_- Ne sois pas déçu et ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'aider. Je pense que si on connait mieux les humains qui nous servent comme « proie », tu pourras mieux te contrôler. Je ferais tout pour puisque l'on est cloitré dans cette pièce autant faire quelque chose d'utile_ dis-je avec un sourire réconfortant

_- Merci _medit-il, Alice va bien ?

_- Elle s'inquiète que tu puisses l'avoir abandonné. Elle m'a tout raconté jusqu'à la lettre._

_- Merde la lettre … tu vas me trouver idiot, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit cette lettre, comme si mon corps était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre certes se que j'ai écrit c'est se que je ressens mais je n'étais incapable de la laissé, je te jure crois-moi_ me dit-il complètement désespérer

_- C'est ce que je me suis toujours dis, tu ne pouvais laisser Alice comme ça, tu l'aime trop pour faire ça_

_- En faite quand J'avais dis à Alice que j'en avais pour quelques minutes c'était pour écrire cette lettre, enfin pas au début, je voulais lui préparer une surprise mais une voix dans ma tête me disait d'écrire ces insanités puis quand j'ai la lettre, je voulais repartir mais à ce moment là j'ai été kidnappé sur le parking. Je sais pour un guerrier comme moi, se faire prendre comme un débutant n'est pas très glorifique mais je peux plaider ma cause _dit-il en levant sa main, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant ce geste, je me pris donc au jeu.

Certes ce n'était pas une situation qui s'y prêtait mais si j'arrivais à faire oublier à Jasper sa soif et donc son envie meurtrière, je serais prête à tout.

_- Que le coupable s'avance et explique sa défense_. Dis-je en rigolant.

_- Madame le juge, j'ai voulu me défendre mais je ne pouvais plus faire un geste, j'étais paralysé puis plus rien, le vide._

_- Etant donné que les raisons sont plus ou moins valable je déclare que le coupable est acquitté._

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire énorme pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Jasper reprit son sérieux et me demanda ce qu'Alice en pensait, je lui avais dis qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et comme elle ne le voyait plus dans ces visions, elle paniquait. Il se mit alors sa tête dans ses deux mains et éclata en sanglot.

_- Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je la quittais_ dit –il entre deux sanglots

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle y croit vraiment sinon elle ne ferait pas tout pour te retrouver et si même elle laisse paraître qu'elle y croit, c'est juste une façade pour cacher sa peur que se soit vrai. Chaque être humain ou ici vampire (j'entendis un cri mais ne m'y arrêtais pas) a toujours un doute sur l'amour de son ou sa conjoint(e). On peut avoir entièrement confiance à notre âme sœur mais le doute lui reste encré._

_- Oui tu as sans doute raison_

_- Tu sais moi je n'y ai jamais cru, je ne pouvais te voir faire ça alors que tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis lancée dans ta recherche et j'avais une hypothèse sur le faite que ça soit Victoria derrière le coup, mais pourquoi t'enlevé d'où le fait mon incertitude. Tu peux rigoler si tu veux , c'est grotesque._

_- Ca peut être une solution mais pourquoi ?_

_- Oui, sans doute à cause de James_

_- Si c'est elle je pense sans vraiment être sur qu'elle m'a enlevé car elle a du être au courant que je t'ai mordu et qu'Edward veut me voir mort…_

_- Et…_ coupais-je voulant vraiment savoir

_- Donc la famille est coupée en deux, sachant qu'Edward te protège trop, elle ne pouvait t'avoir que si elle tenait prisonnier un membre de la famille mais pas n'importe lequel le seul qu'Edward ne se souciera point._

_- Mais il en veut aux autres ?_

_- Nan tu te trompes, ce n'est qu'un masque, il est trop arrogant et imbu de lui même pour montrer aux autres qu'il ne leur en veut pas donc préfère défier sa famille. _

_- Enfin, bref, en me kidnappant, elle savait que tu me rechercherais seule mais après ce sont que des suppositions. _

Alors que je posais ma tête contre le mur, j'entendis des pleures au fond de la pièce. Zut j'avais complètement oublié, l'humaine.

Je me rapprochais donc d'elle mais celle-ci se recula.

_- Hey, n'ai pas peur_ dis-je d'une voix douce et calme, je _ne ferais pas de mal._

Pour ne pas la brusquer, je m'assis à quelques mètres d'elle alors que Jasper était resté loin derrière.

Je laissais quelques minutes de silences, pour que sa peur diminue, oui, même face à un monstre, je ne voulais pas que l'on ai peur de moi alors que je ne pourrais leur faire mal.

_- Je m'appelle Bella et lui Jasper en désignant mon beau frère et toi ?_

_- Je m'a…pp…elle …. Salie_ dit-elle en essayant de me regarder

_Enchanter de te connaître, j'ai 18 ans, j'ai un mar…petit-copain qui s'appelle Edward c'est le frère de Jasper. Je suis à l'université de Dartmouth, et toi ?_

J'essayais de lui donner confiance en nous, afin que je puisse lui expliquer pourquoi elle était là sans qu'elle prenne peur.

_- J'ai 17 ans…. Je n'ai pas de copain et je suis au lycée _dit-elle un peu plus sûr d'elle.

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous parlions de tout et de rien, passant par la mode jusqu'à la. Même Jasper y avait participé certes dans son coin mais il faisait des efforts pour surmonter sa soif, pour l'encourager je lui gratifiais de mes sourires.

Puis, je devais lui explique le pourquoi du comment mais elle me devança.

_- J'ai une question_ demanda-t-elle, _pourquoi vous m'avez pas mordu tout à l'heure ? Les vampires qui m'ont enlevé m'on dit que je serais votre dîner._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle savait déjà quelle devait servir de dîner.

_- Rassure toi, tu ne le seras pas enfin pour nous_ finis-je dans un murmure qui ne pouvait être audible pour Salie

_- Et pourquoi_, dit-elle intriguer

_- Nous nous ne nourrissons pas d'humain mais d'animaux, mais la soif est tellement forte que tout à l'heure Jasper n'a pas su se contrôler mais je l'en ai empêché. Moi je ne suis pas attirée par le sang humain d'où le faite que je peux m'approcher de toi._ Dis-je d'en un sourire.

_- Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

_- Ca on ne le sait pas vraiment mais nous pensons que c'est parce que mon mari enfin Edward a tuer le compagnon du vampire qui nous aurait enlevé et donc veux se venger mais sachant que l'on ne sait pas qui est-ce, ce ne sont que des hypothèses._

_- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tuer ? désolé de toutes ces questions_ dit-elle gêné puis ses joues rosirent, cela me faisait sourire car j'étais pareille avant.

_- Non ce n'est rien_ dis-je avec un sourire pour la rassurer_, car James a voulu me tuer_.

_- Ah !_ le seul mot qui était sorti de sa bouche

Je changeais de sujet et parlions d'autre chose. Nous rigolions face aux anecdotes puis la porte s'ouvrit.


	17. Les ravisseurs

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ^^._

_Alia== après réflexion, je reconnais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux donc pour me rattraper, j'ai essayé d'expliquer ce comportement dans ce chapitre ^^, et encore désolé si ça t'as gênée ^^._

_Pour ceux qui se posent pleins de question, j'ai essayé d'en expliquer certaines ici ^^_

_Meliemelow== oui un kidnapping de vampire n'est pas très traditionnel mais si on repense, les vampires ne sont que pure invention donc autant j'invente encore plus xD, et j'ai décidé que l'on pouvait, na xD bon j'arrête ._

**ChapitreXVII : Les ravisseurs**

Nous rigolions face aux anecdotes puis la porte s'ouvrit. A ce moment là, je me rendais compte que toutes ces discussions n'avaient aucun sens par rapport à notre situation. Je rigolais avec une humaine alors que j'étais tenue prisonnière, c'était peut être pitoyable mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'avais été kidnappée, j'étais lâche.

Quand je vis nos agresseurs, je ne m'attendais à n'importe qui mais pas à eux. Je ne les avais jamais vus maisEdward m'en avait parlé après ma transformation afin que je connaisse un peu plus les lois et règles dans la communauté vampirique. Je savais qu'ils étaient des amis proche de Carlisle mais Edward m'avait bien dit que moins nous les fréquentions mieux nous nous portions.

Il ne les aimait pas, d'une part par leur régime et d'une autre part car ils voulaient le pouvoir absolu et pour ça, ils étaient prêt à tuer pour y parvenir.

Et s'ils étaient là ce n'était pas pour faire la causette, mais bien là pour moi et Jasper. A cette idée j'eu un hoquet de frayeur, rien qu'à l'idée d'être séparé à jamais de monamour m'était insupportable. A ces mots, une douleur transperça mon cœur mort, je ne l'avais jamais senti. J'avais la sensation que l'on m'enlevait ce cœur mais d'une manière pour qu'elle soit la plus douloureuse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trouà la place du cœur, un puit sans fond.

Je regardais Jasper afin de me rassurer mais même lui avait ce regard triste, ce regard qui traduisait son inquiétude, sa peur mais aussi de la colère, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Pourquoi être en colère ?

Je l'avais bien mérité, madame la poisse était de retour.

L'un des Vampires me fit revenir à cette réalité douloureuse.

_- Heureux de faire enfin connaissance de la dernière recrue des Cullen. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Oh quelle impolitesse, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je me prénomme Aro Volturi._

Ce vampire devait avoir une trentaine d'année physiquement bien sûr, il avait un teint encore plus blafard que nous, ces yeux étaient pourpre ce qui reflétait son régime alimentaire. Comment pouvait-il enlevé ces vies sans aucune pitié ? Quelle idée, il fallait que j'admette que se sont nous qui sommes des tares de notre espèce de rejeté notre nature. Il fallait que j'admette….

Puis il s'avança vers moi pour me serrer la main, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Encore si j'étais une invitée mais à cet instant j'étais plutôt sa prisonnière.

_- Vraiment extraordinaire, on m'avait dit queton don était formidable mais tu en cachais un autre encore plus fabuleux. J'ai enfin trouvé ma perle rare. Dit_-il plus à lui-même

_- Je te présente mes « frère », voici, Marcus et Caius. _Il me désignait les autres vampires.

_- Tu dois s'en doute pourquoi nous t'avons kidnappé comme Jasper._

Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'avais peur. Malgré que je fusse un vampire, ils dégageaient quelquechose de glacial qui montrait qu'il ne fallait pas les contrarier. Ils étaient si différents de Carlisle. Qu'avait trouvé Carlisle pour sympathiser avec eux ?

_- J'ai appris par Victoria que tu dois connaître bien évidemment, que les Cullen fréquentaient une humaine mais surtout qu'elle savait notresecret. Comme tu dois le savoir, il ne doit être dévoilé sous aucun prétexte et tout humain au courant doit être tué ou transformé ce qui est ton cas. _Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique

_- Pour vérifier cette accusation, oui je devais vérifier d'une part car Carlisle est mon ami et personne doit l'accusé ainsi sans raison et d'autre part pour savoir si lesecret était vraiment en danger._

Je buvais sesparoles, je voulais savoir pourquoi je me retrouvais enfermé dans un cachot avec Jasper. Ainsi cette garce de Victoria, pour se venger, nous avait dénoncé aux Volturi. Moi qui croyais qu'elle était seule… L'idée que je puisse être sauvée était tombée à l'eau. Qu'avais-je fait pour que ma vie ne soitpas simple ? Je tombe amoureuse d'un vampire puis je me fais mordre par son frère et maintenant je me fais kidnappé, vraiment qu'avais-je fait ?

_- J'ai donc envoyé un de mes gardes qui pouvait effacer son odeur et sa présence qui lui permettait d'être ni vu par ta famille ni vu dans les visions de ta sœur._

_- Il m'avait bien affirmé les accusations mais que le danger était écarté puisque tu t'étais fait mordre par Jasper. Quand j'avais appris ça, je m'étais dit que le sujet était clos et donc Victoria devait mourir pour avoir engendré cette situation et avoir accusé mon ami. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, Johan, le garde était resté plus longtemps que prévu et avait découvert ton don. A cette nouvelle, je devais te faire venir tout commeJasper, Alice et ton mari dans notre clan, vos dons seront vraiment précieux et très important pour que je vous laisse dans un autre clan.__ Le seul moyen de vous avoir tous était de faire du chantage, c'est peut être bas mais efficace. Vous êtes les appâts de notre plan. _Dit-il en riant à sa plaisanterie.

A cette nouvelle, ma peur ne grandissait que plus vite, j'allais devoir quitter ma famille pour un clan sans scrupule. Je pourrais plus rire avec Emmett, me confier à Esmée, parler de multitude de sujets avec Carlisle plus intéressant l'un des autres. Mais je pouvais me dire que je serais avec mon mari, commepour Alice et jasper, c'était un mal pour un bien.

_- Quand j'aurais enfin les deux autres, nous retournerons à Volterra pour améliorer vos pouvoirs, comme je veux que tout soit en ma faveur donc que vos pouvoirs s'améliore vous pourrez rester en couple mais à une condition, que vous vous nourrissiez de sang humain. A part toi Bella puisque tu ne peux en boire mais ton entraînement sera plus poussé en contre partie. Sur ce, je m'en vais, je vous ramènerais des carcasses pour l'instant afin d'éviter toute rébellion et à la prochaine._

Notre régime alimentaire devait changer afin de rester ensemble, tout ce que Carlisle avait instauré allait tomber à l'eau sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Comment étions nous arrivé là ? Je ne portais que malchance où j'allais. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais cette trahison. Oui j'appelle ça trahison, pourquoi, je ne saurais le dire mais tout ce que je savais c'étais que j'avais détruit une famille pour l'éternité, une famille qui ne le méritait pas.

J'étais un monstre, pas par ma nature mais par moi tout simplement.

Je vis alors Aro s'arrêter puis se retourner.

_- Ah avant que je n'oublie, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ton don ni Alice, car j'ai Alios qui a un don très pratique malgré le fait qu'il soit sexiste dans un sens. Il a le don de stopper tous les dons des femmes à une distance illimité. Et pour ce qui est de toi, Jasper, ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour te faire écrire cette lettre, juste te mettre dans l'idée que de partir était la seul solution grâce à ma cher Lila._

Puis repartie dans un rire qui pouvait terrifié le plus fort des vampires. Je vis Salie être emporté avec eux sans doute pour leur dîner.

Je ne pus retenir mes sanglots, je me mis à pleurer sans larmes. Jasper me prit alors dans ces bras pour me réconforter.


	18. Les résolutions

_merci encore beaucoup pour vos reviews._

_En ce qui concerne mon sadisme, ba à vrai dire je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai laissé mon imagination faire ce qu'elle veut donc je pense que j'ai comme même un côté sadique xD_

_Ce chapitre est petit mais ça permet une transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**Chapitre XVIII : Les résolutions**

_Cette scène se déroule lorsque Bella sort de la discothèque_

POV EDWARD

Je vis ma belle partir avec Anouk. En parlant d'elle, même si Bella avait confiance en cette fille, moi je restais sur mes gardes. D'une part, car ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout naturelles comme si elle récitait par cœur un cours et d'autre part, je n'avais jamais vu une humaine étant aussi sûr face à des vampires sauf pour Bella qui elle n'avait aucun instant de survie.

J'entendis qu'elles allaient chercher un appareil photo, j'étais tenté de les suivre. Cependant Bella était assez grande et forte pour se débrouiller mais surtout je devais la laisser respirer, elle ne m'appartenait pas.

En attendant qu'elles reviennent, je m'installais donc sur un canapé dans un angle à regarder les gens danser.

Je me rappelais encore quand j'y allais avec Alice, Rose, Em' et Jazz. Oui, c'était vraiment drôle, entre Rose qui se trémoussait entre les hommes pour embêter Em', mais ce dernier faisait de même avec les filles. Alice, Jazz et moi allions squatter l'estrade, moi au piano, Jazz à la guitare et Alice au micro et on mettait l'ambiance. Et parfois on faisait des paris stupides du genre, le nombre de fille que l'on draguait en une soirée. Bien évidemment, je gagnais grâce à mon don, je pouvais trier les filles qui s'intéressaient à moi donc ne pas perdre de temps mais Jasper était toujours sur mes talons grâce à son don mais comme il avait du mal avec sa soif, ça l'handicapait plus qu'autre chose et Emmett lui repartait toujours bon dernier, sans doute qu'il effrayait à cause de sa carrure.

C'était peut être bizarre mais ils me manquaient, j'avais presque pardonné à Jasper, il m'avait permis d'avoir Bella pour l'éternité et avait fait avancer les choses. Alice, mon Alice, je ne lui avais pas vraiment voulu, comment lui en vouloir, elle qui était toujours là, celle qui était ma confidente, elle respirait la joie de vivre au contraire de moi. Quant aux autres, pourquoi leur en vouloir ?

Je devenais fou, oui c'était ça, comment pouvais je dire des choses comme ça alors qu'ils t'ont trahi et je voudrais leur pardonner, j'étais fou, tu devrais penser à ta fierté, ta fierté !

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, une fille s'avançait vers moi.

_**« Comment je vais pouvoir l'aborder, il est si beau, je l'ai vu trainer avec une fille, ils sont peut être pas ensemble. Tente ma fille, tente ! »**_

_- Salut_ dit-elle timidement

_- Je peux vous aider ?_ demandais-je le plus poliment possible

_- Euh… comme je te voyais seul, je me suis dis que tu prendrais bien un verre avec moi ?_

_- Désolé, je suis déjà pris_ et je lui montrais mon alliance à quoi bon allez plus loin j'ai déjà ma femme, en parlant d'elle, je ne l'ai pas vu revenir, qu'elle heure se faisait-il ?

_- Ah ok, bon ba tant pis_ dit-elle tristement

_- Aurais-tu l'heure ? S'il te plaît._

_- Oui, il est deux heures du matin_

_- Merci_

Ca fait presque deux heures qu'elle est partie, elle m'aurait dit si elle partait quelque part. Nous avions toujours dis qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous, si elle voulait allez autre part je ne l'aurais pas empêché.

Ne sachant quoi faire j'attendis, dans le canapé jusqu'à la fermeture des portes.

Je rentrais donc chez nous en espérant qu'elle soit revenue, mais personne. Je commençais à paniquer, si elle m'en voulait de la surprotéger et qu'elle soit partie. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je m'écroulais alors contre le mur de ma chambre avec la photo de notre mariage.

Au fur et mesure que les heures passaient, je me rendais compte que sa non présence me manquait terriblement, je n'avais plus ma dose d'héroïne, ma drogue.

J'étais resté ainsi pendant une semaine sans sortir même pas pour chasser. J'étais vide et seul. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur mourrait une nouvelle fois, cette douleur était bien plus forte et sadique que ma transformation. Elle prenait plaisir à mettre en pièce ce cœur mort.

Il fallait que je me l'avoue elle m'avait quitté parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, c'était la seule explication. Comme si on pouvait l'avoir enlevé, c'était un vampire après tout. Elle que je chérissais tant, pour elle je serais près à mourir, pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? Je tenais à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie.

Elle m'avait permis de m'offrir un cœur et une vie après des décennies mais en partant elle me les avait repris sans aucun scrupule. Elle me faisait souffrir mais je l'aimais. Ce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait ça alors que quelques heures plutôt elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Mais était-ce qu'un enchaînement de mensonges, qu'elle n'osait pas me dire qu'elle ne m'aimait plus ? Pourtant, elle savait que si elle voulait partir, elle le pouvait.

A ces révélations, je me mis à sangloter.

Je n'avais pas une seule nouvelle, je commençais à me faire à l'idée que je ne la reverrais plus même si elle était douloureuse.

La plupart des gens disent « une de perdu dix de trouvé » mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus d'âme, de cœur et de vie. A quoi bon vivre, autant mourir.

Mais étais je capable de mettre fin à ma vie, j'avais une petite voix qui me disait « Tu ne peux vivre sans elle autant mourir » mais une autre voix me disait « et si elle revenait ? ». J'avais une infime partie de moi-même qui espérait qu'elle revienne mais que penserais ma famille ?

En parlant de ma famille, je devais peut être les retrouver même si je ne pouvais encore pardonner à Jasper, je le devais aux autres et de toute façon à quoi bon rester ici alors qu'une famille m'attendait.

Je devais les rejoindre, je pris alors quelques affaires et partie rejoindre ma voiture.


	19. L’enterrement

_Je suis vraiment désolé que le chapitre précédent ne vous à pas plus, mais j'avais besoins de montrer qu'Edward malgré sa fierté, n'avais confiance en lui ce qui se répercute sur la confiance de l'amour de Bella sur lui._

_Ce chapitre est peut être hors sujet pour vous mais j'avais besoin de montrer comment les parents de Bella avaient vécu sa disparition._

_Pour ce qui est de la discussion entre Edward et le reste de la famille ne va plus tarder, patience._

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, sachant que je suis en période de concours et que je vais commencer à travailler, je ne pourrais plus poster chaque jour car je ne pourrais plus avoir des chapitre en rabe, encore désolé._

_Je posterais le plus possible mais ça ne sera plus tous les jours._

_Sur ce bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XIX : L'enterrement**

J'arrivais enfin à l'entrée de la ville. Toute cette verdure m'avait manqué, même si c'était une petite ville, je l'aimais.

Je passais devant l'ancienne maison de Bella, je m'attendais à voir la voiture de police de son père mais ce que je vis me glaça, devant la devanture, un panneau « A vendre » y était installé mais pourquoi ? Etait-il mort ou n'avait pas accepté la fugue de sa fille ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Malgré que je devais retrouver ma famille je décidais de passé près du bâtiment de la police. Aucune pensée ne se fit entendre c'est alors que je vis un lettre sur la porte M'approchant de la lettre je vis le nom de son père cité, je ne pouvais repartir sans la lire.

_« Madame, Monsieur_

_Nous vous informons qu'aujourd'hui ce bâtiment sera fermé dû à l'enterrement du Shérif Swan. La cérémonie se déroulera à 15 heures au cimetière._

_Nous vous prions d'accepter nos excuses. »_

Je n'en revenais pas, comment en était –il arrivé là ? Bella, ma Bella si elle savait que son père était mort. Je ne pouvais penser comment elle réagirait.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, je me dirigeais donc vers le cimetière, la cérémonie venait tout juste débuter.

Arrivé, je vis tous les habitants de Forks revêtu de vêtements noirs, même ma famille était présente sauf Jasper, sans doute à cause du sang donc qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma famille sous le regard des Quilleute qui me dévisageaient comme si j'étais le meurtrier.

Lorsque j'arrivais près de mes parents, ma mère me serra dans ces bras afin éviter de perturber la cérémonie, elle me parla par pensée.

_**« Mon fils, tu es enfin revenu, je suis vraiment désolé pour Bella. Mais où était ? »**_

Voyant mon regard qui traduisait ma tristesse, elle eu un air choqué.

_**« Va –t-elle bien ? »**_

Je ne pu répondre, peut être par peur des conséquences.

J'entendis alors le rire jaune de Rosalie. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais depuis l'accident, ça avait empiré.

_**« Après avoir détruit notre famille, cette garce est allée foutre la merde ailleurs, j'en mettrais ma main à couper»**_

Je ne pu retenir un feulement, même si ELLE était partie, elle ne pouvait pas l'insulter. Alice me rejoignait alors, mais ce n'était pas Alice que je connaissais , cette Alice qui pétillais de joie, qui sautait partout, non, elle était renfermé, triste, son teint était plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire, ces yeux qui trahissaient sa soif. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je ne pouvais croire que c'était à cause de la mort du shérif.

_**« tu as raison, ce n'est pas à cause de sa mort mais pour une autre que tu te fous royalement »**_

Même si c'était en pensée, sa voix n'était plus joyeuse, elle était terne, sans vie.

_**« Pour ce qui est de Charlie, depuis la disparition de Bella, il n'est plus le même, il s'est laissé mourir jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher .Nous avons tout fait pour le rassurer mais comment rassurer quelqu'un alors que nous même avons dû mal à gérer nos problèmes familiaux Lors d'une enquête, il n'avait pas rechargé son pistolet car il avait la tête ailleurs. Il n'a pu se défendre et s'est fait tué par un gamin de quinze ans »**_

Je ne pouvais plus dire un mot, à cause de moi, j'avais détruit Bella mais aussi son père. Comment pourrais-je me le pardonner ? J'étais un Monstre. J'entendis alors les pensées d'un certain Jacob.

_**« Il l'ose revenir ici, ça ne lui suffisait plus d'avoir pris Bella, il devait revenir pour foutre la Merde. Je vais le tuer. Je le démembrerais petit à petit puis le laisserais agoniser et le jetterais au feu pour le tuer une fois pour toute »**_

Comment pouvait-il savoir comment me tuer ? Savait-il ? Si oui comment ? Serait-il possible que… Non ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant ils avaient disparue mais d'après les odeurs, les loups garous seraient de retour. Au moins je pourrais mourir en faisant plaisir à certain. Autant mourir pour quelque chose !

Alors que je regardais la cérémonie se finir, les membres de ma famille ne disaient plus rien, sans doute par respect. Je faisais acte de présence par mon corps mais mon esprit n'était pas présent, il était parti avec la femme que j'aime.

Le fait que je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis plusieurs jours, ne me posait pas de problème par rapport à ma soif car, je n'avais pas envi, je ne sentais plus l'envie enfaite je n'avais plus envie de rien. Cependant cela se répercutait sur mon don, il diminuait de jour en jour. Ca ne serait pas si mal, au moins on pourra enlever le mot « voyeur » de mes défauts.

C'était pourquoi je ne vis pas Renée se tenant à présent en face de moi, elle me fusillait du regard.

_- Tu n'as pas honte_ s'écria-t-elle, _tu ose venir ici alors que c'est toi le meurtrier, ça ne t'as pas suffit de me prendre ma fille, tu as tué son père._ Des larmes commençaient à se montrer sur son visage.

_- Pourquoi n'était pas là ? a-t-elle honte d'avoir causé la mort de son père ? _sa voix était dure et froide.

_- Je me permets de dire que je suis autant choqué que vous par cette nouvelle, veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances mais pour ce qui est de votre fille, je ne saurais quoi dire, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis une semaine._

Je vis alors sa colère disparaître pour laisser place à la tristesse

_- Mais…mais… comment cela se fait –il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. _

Puis sans un mot je repartis vers ma famille, elle ne disait rien encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle, même Alice. Elle qui savait tout, je n'étais plus le seul à avoir des problèmes avec son don.

Toujours dans le silence absolu nous rejoignons nos voitures respectives. Mais avant qu'il ne rentre, Carlisle se retourna vers moi et me fixa avec un regard à la fois triste et compréhensif.

_**« Edward, nous avons besoins de te parler, rejoins nous à la villa »**_


	20. Une Famille est toujours là pour nous

_merci beaucoup et encore désolé du retard mais je ne peux plus poster comme avant._

**Chapitre XX : Une Famille est toujours là pour nous soutenir enfin pas tous.**

Nous arrivions tous à la villa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me faisait drôle de revenir, cet endroit regorgeait tellement de souvenir. Mais un seul sera toujours encré dans ce lieu, c'est la mort de Bella en tant qu'humaine. Ma Bella, ma femme, elle me manquait. Pourquoi m'avait elle quitté ?

Je vis alors que le reste de la famille s'était réunis dans la salle à manger ce qui signifiait qu'une réunion va être faite. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler, en tout cas dans l'immédiat mais il le fallait.

Je ne vis toujours pas Jasper, cela m'intriguais plus qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être absent lors des réunions. Lui toujours de bon conseil, calme mais dans un autre sens heureusement qu'il n'était pas présent car ma rancune ne c'était pas dissipée.

Alors que Carlisle me fixait, je continuais à jouer avec un stylo. Ca commençait à m'énerver ces regards. Je me décidais donc d'interrompre le silence.

_- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu me fixe depuis cinq minutes _? dis-je d'un ton sec

_- Euh… ba… je viens de te parler en pensée mais tu ne me réponds pas ?_

Je mis alors à rire de façon amer tout en haussant les épaules. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? il s'en douterait de ma non alimentation.

_- Mais depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas chassé ? _

Je vis alors le regard protecteur de Carlisle, il ne m'en voulait pas mais s'inquiétait de mon état.

_- Depuis que Bella est partie, c'est-à-dire une semaine. Je n'ai plus goût à chasser, je n'ai pas non plus soif. Comme mon corps n'a plus de sang et donc plus de force, mon don s'efface petit à petit._

_- Mais que c'est-il passé pour qu'elle parte ? _me demanda Esmée paniquée par la disparition de Bella

_- Je suppose qu'Alice peut vous le dire le pourquoi du comment…._

_- Non,_ répondit Alice énervée

Je ne fis pas attentions à ce que ma sœur répondit et leur expliquais alors toute la soirée où Bella disparaissait et mes conclusions. Chaque membre de la famille avait des visages qui reflétaient leurs pensées. Carlisle se posait des questions, Esmée, elle était encore sous l'état de choque de cette nouvelle, Emmett, lui avait un regard de compassion, Rosalie, restait imbu d'elle-même et mon Alice, elle était à la fois énervé mais aussi un sentiment de culpabilité mélangé à de la tristesse.

Je vis alors Alice se levé de table en me fixant d'un regard noir et partit en courant vers le jardin. Je ne compris pas pourquoi sur le moment.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est excessive depuis que Jasper est parti_. M'expliqua Carlisle

_- Hein de quoi ?!?_ je n'arrivais pas y croire, j'en étais abasourdit.

_- Jasper a laissé un mot à Alice en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus resté car il ne pouvait plus respecter notre régime depuis l'accident. Alice ne s'en est pas remise. Deux jours après, elle a appelé Bella…_

_- De quoi tu me parles ? Bella ne m'en a jamais parlé._

_- Pour une fois, elle a réfléchit_ raillât Rosalie, _tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès, si elle te l'avait dis t'aurais fait quoi ? hein !?_

_- Ca suffit Rosalie_ gronda Carlisle, _donc Alice a appelé Bella pour lui dire. A ce que j'ai compris Bella lui a promis de l'aider à le retrouver car pour elle, Jasper n'aurait jamais été capable de partir sans elle._

_- Je peux haïr mon frère, mais je suis d'accord avec Bella , il n'aurait pu lui faire ça._ Répondis-je

_- Nous sommes donc tous d'accord. Nous avons donc fait des recherches mais Alice paniquait de plus en plus car elle ne voyait plus le future de Jasper. On a essayé de la rassurer mais il y a une semaine, le future de Bella s'est estomper. Elle a paniqué en disant que c'était de sa faute, elle s'en veut. Et depuis elle ne voit plus personne._ Dit Carlisle

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas ma Bella, pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, je le saurais si c'était le cas.

A mon tour je partis de la salle en détruisant tout sur mon passage et sortie dans le jardin pour rejoindre un cours d'eau afin de me calmer.

Mais quand j'arrivais, je vis Alice assis dans l'herbe en fixant les montagnes au loin. Elle ne m'entendit pas arrivé. Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures sans dire un mot, ça me permettais de me calmer. Avec Alice, nous avions l'habitude de se retrouver là, quand l'un de nous deux était énervé, l'autre venait le rejoindre pour parler mais avant on laissait à l'autre de se calmer.

Se fut Alice qui brisa le silence en première.

_- Comment peux-tu penser que Bella puisse ne plus t'aimer_ ? me demanda-t-elle toujours en fixant au loin

_- Je me suis toujours dit que je ne la méritais pas donc que si un jour elle partait, c'était normal._

_- Edward, tu es vraiment un crétin dit-elle en me regardant avec un mince sourire. Si elle ne t'aimait plus pourquoi serait-elle partie avec toi ? pourquoi serait-elle mariée avec toi ? pourquoi chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone, elle ne cessait de me dire qu'elle t'aimait et que cela ne changerait jamais, pourquoi me demandait-elle chaque fois si sa tenu pour les soirées avec toi lui allait bien ? Toutes ces questions me font croire qu'elle t'a toujours aimé et que cela ne changera jamais, de même pour Jasper._

_- Mais…._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, au début quand je venais de voir que Jasper était parti, je m'en suis voulu, je croyais vraiment à cette lettre, j'étais prête à mourir car je venais de perdre ma vie. Mais Bella m'a réconforté, elle m'a convaincu que Jasper ne pouvais pas faire ça, qu'il y avait une explication, je l'ai cru. Mais quand j'ai voulu voir son future, je ne le vis plus. Depuis se jour je ne chasse plus, je ne ressens plus le besoin, enfaite je ne ressens plus le besoin de faire quoique se soit mais tu dois sentir même chose. Je me suis donc dit que si Bella le cherchait, je pouvais avoir des informations sur lui grâce au futur de Bella mais je ne vis plus aussi son future. Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que mon don avait des problèmes sans doute dû que je ne chassais plus. J'ai donc voulu voir le futur des autres mais c'était toujours noir. Je me suis donc redonné espoir de revoir Jasper en vie. Mais quand tu nous as raconté la disparition de Bella, mon infime espoir avait disparue. Pour moi, ils nous ont pas quitté parce qu'ils nous aiment plus mais pour autres chose. Une raison que l'on ignore mais qui doit être horrible. Bella m'a aidé alors je t'aiderais._

J'écoutais Alice, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'avait redonné espoir, oui, grâce à elle je pouvais espérer que la disparition de Bella n'était pas à cause de moi enfin de notre amour.

_- Mais pourquoi ?_ demandais-je

_- Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'ils ont été enlevé_.

Je ne pu que rire à cette hypothèse, Jasper et Bella enlevés, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Des vampires enlevés ont aura tout vu.

_- Tu peux rigoler, mais n'oublions pas que Victoria pourrais avoir envi de se venger car si je ne me trompe pas tu as tué son compagnon._ Dit –elle en refixant l'horizon

_- Alice, tu t'entends, Victoria n'aurait pas pu faire ça toute seule, Jasper est l'un des plus grand combattant vampirique et surtout pourquoi enlever Jasper ? Pour Bella je comprendrais mais pour Jasper, réfléchie._

_- Tout se que je sais c'est qu'ils sont quelque part et je ferais tout pour les retrouver même si à la fin, on me dit que Jasper ne m'aime plus, je veux juste qu'il me l'explique lui-même et à voix haute, les raisons de cette rupture. Soit tu me suis pour avoir la même discussion avec Bella soit tu reste là à te lamente sur ton sort, à toi de voir ?_

Puis sur ces mots, elle se leva et partie en courant vers la villa. Moi, je restais là à analyser chaque partie de la discussion précédente, j'en avais besoins pour que je puisse repartir sur de bonne base.


	21. Ceci n'est pas un Chapitre

_**Voilà, désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre mais juste un petit message pour vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard mais ces dernières semaines je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur ma fic.**_

_**Normalement si tout se passe bien, je pourrais m'y remettre mardi prochain.**_

_**Voilà encore désolé et merci pour votre patience et vos reviews ^^.**_

_**Azuay**_


	22. Comme frère et soeur

_VOilà la suite qui malgré moi ne me plait pas enfin les idées oui mais pas la synthax, grrr._

_Je vous rassure l'action va bientôt arriver, ne vous découragez pas._

_Merci encore pour votre patience et vos encouragement._

**Chapitre XXI : Comme frère et sœur**

Voilà, cela faisait un mois que j'étais revenu dans ma famille.

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, j'avais accepté la demande d'Alice, on s'était promis de les retrouver quelques soit la fin de cette histoire

Cette demande m'avait permis de me lié avec Alice plus que je ne l'étais ces dernières années, chacun aide l'autre à surmonter l'absence de nos âmes sœurs. On était un confident pour l'autre car on savait ce que ça faisait de perdre notre vie, notre amour. On était dans notre bulle, aucun des autres membres ne venaient nous déranger car ils voyaient que n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour se relever. Juste un regard, un mot, un geste avaient une signification particulière pour nous deux ce qui nous permettait de pouvoir garder nos tension, nos problèmes pour nous.

Ces liens commençaient par la chasse au début, nous partions chasser seul tous les deux, on n'avait pas particulièrement soif mais nous avions besoin de nous nourrir pour affronter nos ennemis et afin que mon don revienne et de se retrouver seul entre frère et sœur.

Oui, ennemis car à force d'émettre des hypothèses, nous avions conclu qu'ils étaient retenus prisonniers et pour pouvoir les libérer nous devions être à cent pourcent de nos capacité. Cette recherche nous voulions la faire seul car nous étions pour nous les seuls concernés mais Carlisle nous avait convaincu que leurs aides ne seront que plus bénéfiques cependant qu'ils nous laissaient tenir les rênes.

Le seul problème dans cette histoire c'était que nous ne savions toujours pas qui étaient les ravisseurs, nous continuons à faire des recherches malgré cela.

Malheureusement, pour préserver notre apparence, nous devions aller à l'université, j'avais réussi à transférer mon dossier à celle de Forks et donc comme tous les jours depuis un mois, j'allais à la fac avec Rose, Alice et Emmett.

_- Edward, presse toi, nous allons encore arriver en retard_ me héla Alice.

_- J'arrive !_

Même si l'humeur d'Alice s'était améliorée, elle n'était plus pétillante comme autrefois, elle ne faisait plus d'après midi shopping, mais des après midi recherche où elle m'était toute sa rage et ses force.

Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses visions qui la déprimaient plus qu'autre chose, Carlisle cherchait une explication à cela car j'avais pu retrouver mon don avec les chasses mais pour Alice c'était le néant. Pour Alice, la perte de son don était comme de perdre une jambe ou un bras, il était essentiel pour qu'elle puisse vivre convenablement.

Nous montâmes alors dans ma Volvo pour rejoindre la fac. Arrivé sur place, comme d'habitude, les humains nous regardaient comme si nous sortions d'un autre univers, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux à vrai dire mais sans Bella, ce n'était plus aussi amusant, je ne pouvais plus la rendre jalouse.

J'entendais les pensées des étudiants, les filles voulaient sortir avec moi et les gars avec Alice, ça en devient tellement lassant. Malgré cela, nous faisions toujours peur, et donc on nous laissait tranquille. Que les humains peuvent être idiots quand ils s'y mettent, ils sont effrayés mais feraient tout pour sortir avec l'un de nous.

Je partis avec Alice dans notre salle de cours. Nous avions pris les mêmes cours car nous nous séparions plus depuis mon retour, on ne pouvait plus, ce n'était pas le même effet qu'avec Bella mais comme un frère qui surprotège sa petit sœur.

_- Bonjour, jeune gens, aujourd'hui, nous allons traiter les conséquences d'un grand amour perdu _expliqua notre professeur de littérature

Comme si, cela ne nous suffisait pas, nous avions besoin d'avoir un cours dessus. Avec Alice, nous étions les mieux placé entre Alice qui avait vécu soixante ans d'amour et moi, l'amour le plus fascinant, nous pouvions en parler pendant des heures sans jamais nous en lasser.

_**« Tu pense comme moi ? Si on leur expliquait ce qu'est le vrai amour perdu ? » **_Pensa Alice tout en me faisant un petit sourire.

Pour une fois, j'avais envie de participer alors que j'essayais de penser à ce que je pourrais répondre, le professeur nous posa une question.

_- Pour vous, qu'est-ce que l'amour perdu ?_

Alice leva la main et exposa son avis.

_- Le grand amour en tant que tel ne peut s'expliquer car il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour transmettre les émotions que l'on peut ressentir. Dans le couple, il n'y a pas besoin de dire les mots pour montrer son amour, des gestes suffisent. L'un a besoins de l'autre comme un drogué à besoin de son héroïne._ Je souris à cette comparaison, car dans sa réponse elle mélangeait les deux amours de nos deux couples. _Ce grand amour n'a pas de limite dans le temps sauf une, la mort qui ne met pas fin à l'amour mais lorsqu'un être meurt son âme sœur meurt. Ainsi, que ce grand amour disparaît pour diverse raison, mort, kidnapping, cet amour ne disparaît pas, il ne le peut, il s'est encré dans chaque personne du couple. C'est pourquoi quand le couple est séparé, aucun des deux protagonistes ne peuvent se remettre de cette rupture, c'est comme si on leur enlevait leur cœur, leur vie et même leur âmes. Comment faire vivre une personne sans son organe principale ? même comment faire vivre une personne sans vie ? Tout ça pour vous dire qu'un grand amour perdu, c'est mourir pas physiquement mais moralement et nous pouvons nous en remettre seulement si nous croyons qu'un grand amour ne peut se perdre._

La classe ne disait plus un mot, complètement fasciné par la réponse de ma sœur, même le professeur ne savait plus quoi dire.

_- Eh bien, je vois que certain connaissent le grand amour ou tout du moins sont au courant, sur ce le cours prends fin, je vous demande une dissertation d'une vingtaine de page sur ce sujet à rendre dans une semaine. Bonne fin de semaine à vous._

Je me levais alors quand la sonnerie retenti, mais alors que je pensais qu'Alice me suivait, je sortais de la classe mais comme je ne la vie pas, je me retournais pour la chercher. Je la vis alors avec un garçon qui assistait à notre cours. Quand j'entendis ces pensées, je courus à vitesse humaine pour retirer ma sœur de ces sales pattes.

_- Hey Alice, tu ne viens pas _demandais-je d'un ton qui se faisait le plus naturel possible en cachant ma colère.

_**« Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait idiot »**_ pensa-t-elle en me regardant d'un air infligé

_- Qui est tu, tu ne vois pas que je suis entrain de lui parler ?_ répondis le crétin d'humain

_- Je suis son frère et si tu ne dégage pas immédiatement, tu auras affaire à moi compris ? _dis-je d'un ton menaçant

_- Ô que j'ai peur, j'en tremble_

Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter ma colère s'empara de mon corps, mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes, mais ma patience avait des limites surtout depuis la disparition de Bella, je ne supportais plus quelqu'un s'apporche et importune Alice, c'est pourquoi à la seconde qui suit je le plaquais contre le mur, ma main contre sa gorge et je le fusillais du regard.

_- Tu te crois drôle ? donc je te répète tu ne t'approche plus de ma sœur compris ?_

_- Euh…. Je …. Que ….oui_

Je le relâchais en lui lançant un dernier regard noir et il partit en courant dans les couloirs.

Je vis alors Alice se mettre devant moi, ses poings sur les hanches en me lançant un regard remplit de colère mélangée par la lassitude. Je ne pu résister à la voir dans cet état et je me mis à rigoler, cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas ris comme ça, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, tout mon stress s'évadait avec mon fou rire. Elle ressemblait à un chaton qui se prendrait pour un lion.

_- A quoi tu joue Edward ? tu te permets en plus de rire ? mais bon sang, tu ne vas pas faire peur à chaque garçon que tu croise en train de me parler ? Certes il était collant mais je sais très bien m'en séparer. _S'indigna –t-elle

_- Si je dois le faire oui, surtout quand ce même gars pense à la façon de te mettre au lit _dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux

_- Je ne sais pas comment Bella a pu supporter ton côté surprotecteur. _Dit-elle en baugeant sa tête de droite à gauche signe d'indignation

_- Ne parles pas de Bella_, dis-je d'une voix froide et dure, _si tu veux, je te laisse mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre s'ils t'harcèlent et pense à Jasper non d'une pipe._

Comment ose-t-elle me dire que j'étais surprotecteur alors que j'essayais d'éviter qu'elle ait des ennuis. Si ce n'était que ça, je la laisserais. Comme elle le disait si bien, elle savait se débrouiller. Me retournant, je partis en direction de la cafeteria. Mais j'entendis alors Alice courir derrière pour me rattraper enfin arriver à mon niveau, elle se mit en face de moi pour me bloquer le passage.

_- Edward, s'il te plaît c'est aussi dure pour toi que pour moi donc arrête de me protéger, ce n'est pas parce que je ne plus voir l'avenir que je ne peux me défendre._

_- Bella n'a pas pu se défendre et pourtant elle avait encore son don. _Crachais-je

_- Tu ne le sais pas,_ dit-elle d'une voix plein de tristesse. _Mais excuse moi, je ne voulais pas être méchante._

Elle mit alors ses bras autour de ma taille et colla sa tête contre mon épaule, je resserrais son étreinte et lui fit un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser petit sœur, tu me connais, je veux toujours protéger toutes les filles que j'aime mais j'essaierais d'être moins protecteur à l'avenir mais seulement si tu reprends ta bonne humeur. Et surtout que tu reprennes tes sorties shopping car même si on veut les retrouver, il faut aussi se détendre, ok ? _dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

_- Hum, si et seulement si tu m'accompagne _me répondit-elle avec son sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an.

_- Si ça te fait plaisir, je ne peux rien refuser à mon lutin préféré._

J'ébouriffais alors ses cheveux et partie en courant vers la cafétéria, j'entendis un _« tu me le revaudras »_ mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire, le plus gros blasphème que l'on pouvait faire à Alice après les critiques sur ces vêtements c'était bien de toucher à sa coiffure. Ca faisait vraiment du bien de rire, ça me permettait d'oublier pendant quelques secondes pourquoi aujourd'hui je me retrouvais avec ma famille sans Bella.

Enfin arrivé à la cantine, je remplis alors mon plateau de nourriture qui finiront comme d'habitude à la poubelle et rejoignis la table où se trouvait Rose et Em'.

_- Hey !_ s'exclama Emmett, _Alors comme ça tu arrive en rigolant, c'est bien la première fois depuis que tu es revenu !... Quel est le pourquoi de ton fou rire ? ne me dit pas qu'une fille ta demandé de sortir avec toi ? ….AIEUUUUU !!!!_

_- T'arrête de dire des bêtises, laisse le tranquille pour une fois qu'il est de bonne humeur. Il faut en profiter_ dit Rosalie de sa voix hautaine.

_- Nan laisse Rose, je viens d'embêté Alice à l'instant_ dis-je en évitant de dire les raisons qui ne regardait qu'Alice et moi.

Puis le repas se passa en silence, Alice était venu nous rejoindre et s'était installé à mes côtés et me parla par pensée. En faite devant les gens on ne se parlait seulement de cette manière, c'était une vieille habitude, qui nous permettait de discuter de tout et de rien sans se faire voir mais surtout entendre.

L'après midi se passa comme tous les autres plus ennuyeuse avec les idiots d'humains et nous repartîmes à la villa.

Arrivé devant la villa, Alice et moi, nous nous engouffrions dans le salon.

Après quelques parties d'échec, nous nous étions tous mis devant la télé même si réellement nous ne la regardions pas mais c'était par pure habitude.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un frappé à la porte, c'était plutôt inhabituelle d'avoir de la visite surprise, personne ne savait où nous habitions seul nos amis connaissaient notre adresse. Les pensées de la personne étaient vraiment incompréhensibles. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte mais quand je l'ouvris, je vis un vampire vêtu d'une cape noir comme celle des Volturi, je ne vis pas son visage et avant de parler il me remit une enveloppe.

_- C'est de la part d'Aro_ me dit-il puis se retourna pour partir dans la forêt.


	23. La lettre qui déclenche tout

_Voilà, la suite, comme vous vous appercevez, je ne poste plus qu'une fois par semaine car j'ai plus de mal à écrire mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'abandonne pas._

_VOici enfin le chapitre avec le contenu de la lettre, je me suis un peu lâchée dessus._

_Et ah oui, je voulais juste dire que certaine idée dans cette histoire m'a été donné par une amie donc je voulais vraiment le dire._

_Et je voulais savoir si sa vous plairais que j'écrvive sous d'autres points de vu ?_

_Et encore merci pour vos messages qui me touchent vraiment ._

**Chapitre XXII : La lettre qui déclenche tout**

Je pris la lettre et je retournais ensuite dans le salon où tous les membres de ma famille m'attendaient avec impatience et inquiétude. Nous avions rarement la visite d'autres vampires, mais quand un messager des Volturi passait, ça ne présagerait rien de bon.

J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, peur que cela soit en rapport avec Bella car nous nous en doutions qu'ils étaient fait enlevé, mais surement pas par Aro. Nos chances de survie avaient considérablement diminué si les kidnappeurs étaient les Volturi.

Je restais figé avec la lettre dans les mains devant toute ma famille pendant quelques minutes mais Rosalie se fit un petit plaisir à me ressortir de mon absence avec son ton méprisable.

_- Alors, tu l'ouvre ou on couche là ?_

_- Rose !_ cria Carlisle, _Edward, si tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir passe moi l'enveloppe_. Me dit-il avec un mince sourire encourageant.

_- Non ça ira, merci_ répondis-je

J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe. Avant de déplier la lettre, je pris quelques instants pour souffler, même si ça ne servait à rien, c'était plus me rassurer.

Pour la première fois mes mains se mirent à trembler de se faite le dépliage de la lettre a été un cauchemar, en temps normal j'en aurais ri à gorge déployé mais là, j'étais à la limite de la crise de tétanie. Pour un vampire, ça serait une première.

Quand enfin la lettre eu été déplié, je lu à vitesse vampirique le contenue. Une colère monta en moi, je commençais à me tendre, mes yeux étaient devenue noire, je voulais tout tuer même ma famille, je n'avais plus de raison, le monstre en moi se réveillait. Je pris alors la première chose que je trouvais, je ne fis pas attention et le jetait à travers le salon sous le regard effrayé de ma famille. Puis ma colère se transforma petit à petit en désespoir, je me mis alors à hurler un « NON », et je me laissais glisser le long du mur pour sangloter. J'entendais les pensées des mon frère, mes sœurs et mes parents, tous étaient affolés par mon état.

Se fut Alice qui s'avança vers moi car c'était la seule qui pouvait m'aider et que j'acceptais. Elle prit alors la lettre de mes mains et la lis à voix haute avant de s'effondrer à son tour contre le mur.

**_« Cher Cullen,_**

**_Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Afin que mon plan puisse marcher, je vous ai emprunté Bella et Jasper. C'était plutôt facile, vous pouvez être des vampires mais votre amour mutuelle vous rends tellement fragile, pire que des humains._**

**_Ainsi, je garde en vie vos deux membres si et seulement si leurs compagnons nous rejoignent, bien sûr avec eux._**

**_Le lieu de rendez vous se fera dans la clairière de notre cher Edward à minuit, samedi qui vient._**

**_Si vous n'invité pas des connaissances à notre petite rencontre, aucun acte de guerre ne sera déclaré sauf si vous préférez la mort d'un des deux voir vous tous, pour ma part j'aimerais les garder, ils sont bien trop utiles pour les voir mourir, ça serait un vrai gâchis._**

**_Je suis sincèrement désolé Carlisle, nous sommes des amis de longue date, mais tu as dans ton clan des vampires bien trop puissant._**

**_Veuillez accepter mes sincères salutations._**

**_Aro »_**

Toute la famille restait abasourdie par la nouvelle. Esmée se mit à sangloter par la perte de ses enfants, Emmett avait perdu sa joie de vivre, Rosalie était partie dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte et Carlisle ne bougeait pas comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore la situation.

La journée se passa ainsi, Alice et moi étions parties dans notre lieu. J'avais arrêté de sangloter, s'il fallait que je rejoigne les Volturi pour rejoindre ma femme je le ferais. Mais au fond je m'en voulais d'avoir osé douter de sa loyauté en vers notre amour. Je n'étais qu'un crétin qui n'avait pas confiance en sa femme, elle ne me méritait pas.

Alice quant à elle, continuait à pleurer sans larme, je mettais alors assis dans l'herbe et l'avait prise dans mes bras, je luis caressais ses cheveux tout en lui disant des mots qui puissent l'apaiser.

Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à l'aube. Il nous restait trois jours avant notre départ.

Après plusieurs heures où la famille ne prononçait aucun mot, Rosalie excédée par le silence, se leva et s'exclama.

_- Comment pouvez-vous rester sans rien faire ? Nous nous devons sauver nos frères et sœurs ou enfants_, à ces mots elle regarda Esmé et Carlisle. _On ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds pas les Volturi. Nous sommes peut être moins nombreux et moins fort mais nous sommes une famille unis et soudée comparé à eux. Nous pouvons les battre et même si nous perdons nous ne serons pas morts comme des lâches, en tout cas je ne les laisserais jamais détruire ma famille._

Je restais abasourdi par ce que Rose venait de dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, elle qui était la pire peste envers Bella était prête à la sauver pour notre famille soit toujours réunie.

Même si nous sommes une famille unis, nous ne serons jamais capables de battre les Volturi et ça empirerait la situation. Aro n'acceptera jamais une rébellion contre lui et ses frères. Et de toute façon, il fera tout pour nous avoir, la seule solution pour que l'on soit en paix serait de les tuer mais d'ici de pouvoir le faire, nous sommes condamnés à aller à Volterra.

_- Rosalie, je sais que tu serais prête à mettre ta vie en danger pour ta famille mais là c'est vraiment une idée saugrenue ! lutter contre les Volturi, tu te rends compte !_ dis-je d'un ton calme, _la seule solution est de s'y rendre, vous serez enfin tranquilles et tout le monde en vie._

_- Edward mais…._ Répondis Rose avant d'être coupé par Carlisle.

_- Edward a raison, nous ne serons jamais assez fort contre les Volturi mais…._.répondis-Carlisle, _Nous sommes une famille soudée qui serait prête à mourir pour elle, vous pouvez me dire que je suis irresponsable mais je préfère de loin mourir en combattant pour sauver ma famille que de la laissé se détruire. Donc, nous devons préparer un plan et trouver des alliés._

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi téméraire, lui qui était le plus sage et qui préférait discuter que de se battre. Mais surtout, il voulait se battre contre ses anciens amis. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais trop égoïste pour voir que cette affaire concernait toute la famille et pas seulement Alice, Bella, Jasper et moi, mais les autres aussi. Si j'étais à leur place je ferais tout pour les sauver car si ma famille était dissoute je ne pourrais pas vivre comme si rien n'était, sans ma famille, je ne suis plus rien car Bella m'apporte son amour inconditionnel mais ma famille ma toujours aidé lorsque j'étais encore seul, et je ne serais comment les remercier sauf peut être une…. Nous devons nous battre pour sauver notre famille quitte à en mourir mais au moins je ne serais pas mort comme un lâche.

_- Je sais que ça peut être bête, c'est vrai je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire des choses intelligentes mais si on demandait l'aide aux indiens ? _demanda Emmett de façon hésitante

Tout le monde se regardait abasourdi qu'Emmett propose une autre idée que de charger sur les ennemis. Car oui, habituellement, Emmett ne pensait qu'à se battre et à sortir des idioties plus grosses que lui ce n'était pas pour dire. Mais là Emmett était loin d'être le joyeux luron que tout le monde connaissait mais un frère qui veut sauver les siens. Nous pouvions nous moquer de lui, mais derrière ce masque de vampire idiot se cachait un vampire intelligent, loyal et raisonné car l'idée des Quilleute pouvait être une bonne idée mais actuellement nous n'étions pas en mesure de leur demander quoique se soit.

_- Emmett, c'est une bonne idée mais comment leur demander de l'aide alors que nous sommes leurs ennemis surtout depuis la mort de Charlie, leur haine a augmenté_. Demanda Carlisle

_- C'est vrai mais vous oubliez que les Volturi ne sont pas au courant de leur existence donc si après notre extermination car vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser en vie Rose, Esmé, Carlisle et moi. Donc s'ils les découvrent après, ils les extermineront de la même façon donc ils sont autant en danger de mort que nous._

_- Nous n'avions pas vu cette situation de cet angle, de plus, leur permettre de combattre des vampires sur leur territoire, les inciteront plus et de toute façon nous ne leur demandons pas de nous défendre mais de tuer des ennemis commun _répondis Carlisle, _J'irais donc les voir à la frontière dans une heure._

_- Nous pourrions contacter le clan Dénalis, le clan Withspoorn, le clan Zénéli , les Amazone, Chris et Julia et même Logan et sa famille_. Dit Esmé

_- Oui, ils pourront nous venir en aide surtout qu'ils sont tous contre les Volturi. Donc s'ils viennent nous pourront être une quarantaine. Dès qu'ils seront présent nous pourrons préparer un plan, sur ceux, Alice tu appelleras les Zénéli car tu es très proche d'eux et seront peut être les plus dure à convaincre, Esmé tu t'occuperas des Dénali et des Amazones, Rose tu t'occuperas de Chris et Julia, Emmett des Withspoorn et Edward de Logan._ Demanda Carlisle

Nous partîmes alors de chacun de nos côtés pour prévenir nos amis. J'espérais qu'ils accepteront tous notre demande.


	24. Les derniers préparatifs –PARTIE I

_Merci encore pour votre patience, je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite avant que je parte en vacances ^^._

_Merci pour la comparaison avec le gâteau au chocolat ^^._

_Pour ce qui est de Bella et Jasper, nous les reverrons bientôt, je trouve plus interressant de voir comment se débrouille les Cullen pour sauver Bella et Jasper que comment se passe leur séjour dans un prison humide mais si vraiment vous voulez un chapitre sur eux , dite le moi et j'essaierais de faire ce que je peux. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre XXIII : Les derniers préparatifs –PARTIE I-**

Mon père m'avait demandé de contacter Logan et sa famille qui étaient eux aussi végétarien. Je crois que c'était celui que j'appréciais le plus car il pouvait être aussi idiot qu'Emmett mais en même temps celui qui ferait tout pour sauver les siens, mais surtout, c'était le seul aujourd'hui après Alice, avec qui je pouvais me confier. Logan était un Vampire de deux cents ans en âge vampirique mais humainement, il en avait vingt-six, il était bâtit comme Emmett mais il était blond. Il vivait avec sa femme Aline, une belle femme blonde qui arborait bien son physique de déesse, elle était douce avec les siens, un peu comme Esmée, ensuite il y avait Edéa qui avait été transformée à treize ans d'où le faite qu'Aline la considérait comme sa fille et Léo, le vampire le plus dingue que je n'avais jamais vu. Malgré ses vingt ans et un minimum de maturité, il faisait les pires conneries que l'on pouvait imaginer comme sauté du haut d'un building dès la nuit tombé mais derrière ça il avait une connaissance du monde vampirique phénoménal puisqu'il vit sur Terre depuis presque cinq cents ans. Vous allez me dire pourquoi ce n'était pas lui le chef de famille, pour la simple et bonne raison que Logan était un peu plus mature pour gérer une famille et que physiquement il pouvait mieux se présenter comme le père et grand frère.

Chacun dans cette famille avait un pouvoir plus ou moins important, Logan avait le plus intéressant, il pouvait contrôler les esprits comme il le voulait, sa femme, elle pouvait voir la passé de chacun, Léo quant à lui pouvait recrée un objet de son choix et enfin Edéa était doté de télékinésie.

Ce surplus de pouvoir avait fait désirer les Volturi mais la hargne de Logan à protéger sa famille était-elle qu'Aro ne pouvait rien faire.

Je pris alors mon portable et m'isolais dans ma chambre.

_- Allô ?répondis une voix grave._

_- Logan, c'est Edward !_

_- Hey, Ed' comment vas-tu ?_

_- Ba pas vraiment, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant mais je me suis marié l'an dernier._

_- Et ba, le solitaire a enfin trouvé sa perle rare ?_ rigola Logan

_- Oui… mais c'est plutôt une longue histoire donc je ne voudrais pas te déranger ?_

_- Oh t'inquiète j'ai tout mon temps, les autres sont partis en chasse. Allez raconte tout tes petits malheurs à ton vieux pote._

_- Bon, je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine, Bella ; je sais c'était dangereux et irresponsable mais lors de son anniversaire il y a un an, elle s'est coupée et Jasper la mordu. Bref je te passe les détails. Je suis donc parti - avec Bella en coupant les ponts avec les autres sauf pour Bella. Le problème dans tout ça c'est qu'elle a disparut avec Jasper depuis plus d'un mois._

_- Oh merde ! je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes chez vous mais vous êtes des aimants à problème _dit-il à la fois choqué et dépité par la disparition

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout, on vient de recevoir une lettre de notre cher ami Aro. Il les a kidnappé afin qu'Alice et moi-même et nos époux aillent les rejoindre dans leur clan. T'y crois ? Je n'ai jamais vu Aro faire autant de cinéma pour avoir des vampires. Même quand votre famille était sur la liste des vampires à s'approprier, il n'est pas aller jusqu'à là, je suis sur qu'il y a plus que ça._

_- Et tu voudrais que l'on vous aide à les sauver ? dit_-il de façon que la question soit réthorique. _Pour ce que trame Aro, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il cache la moitié de son plan._

_- Euh… ba …vraiment …. Si ça te gène…._ Dis-je avant qu'il me coupe la parole

_- Arrête ton baratin, ça fait un siècle que j'ai envi de foutre la pâté à se débris mais juste deux question, ta femme pourquoi l'intéresse-t-il ? et quand à lieu la fête ? car pour faire tout ce plan il faut vraiment que ta femme soit fascinante car il vous aurait enlevé depuis longtemps_

_- Ah j'avais oublié, elle possède un bouclier mental mais surtout elle contrôle le temps._

_- Ah ba voilà il fallait le dire plutôt, je comprends mieux maintenant l'acharnement de cet abruti_. Dit-il en rigolant

_- Le problème c'est que le rendez-vous à lieu samedi qui vient, tu pourras venir avec les autres à temps ?_

_- Pas de souci, réserve nous une suite et let's go ! Ils rentrent je vais les prévenir nous arriverons dans la nuit et même s'ils ne veulent pas que je doute fortement, j'ai mon petit don qui pourra faire des merveilles._ Puis il se mit à rire. _Allez à plus et courage Ed', mes amitiés aux Cullen_

_- Merci beaucoup Logan, à ce soir._

Je raccrochais le téléphone et allais rejoindre le reste de la famille car au fond de moi, je savais que si je restais dans ma chambre, je me morfondrais sur mon triste sort.

Arrivant en bas je m'aperçus que le reste de la famille enfin sauf mon père m'attendait.

_- Alors ?_ me demanda ma mère inquiète

_- Il est Ok enfin tu connais Logan_ dis-je ironiquement _et vous ?_

_- Malgré tous les arguments inimaginables, ils n'ont pas voulu se joindre à nous, ils ont trop peur des représailles possible des Volturi_ _malgré leur répugnance envers ces derniers_ m'annonça Alice

_- De même pour moi_ répondit-Rose

_- Pour ma part Les Dénali seront présent ainsi que les amazones, ils arriveront dans la nuit ou demain au plus tard _m'annonça ma mère

_- Et qui est le plus fort ?_ rigola Mon frère

_- Emmett _! héla ma mère, _Alors ? ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de rigoler._

_- Ils viendront pour mettre une raclé aux vieillards._

Bon, même si les filles n'avaient pas pu faire venir les Zenéli et Chris et Julia, nous auront au moins nos vrais amis sur qui nous pourrons compter et qui ont eux même une aversion pour les Volturi.

De plus, qu'ils viennent aussitôt va nous permettre de monter un plan comme il faut. Surtout grâce à certain don comme celui du mirage d'une des amazones.

_- Et Carlisle ?_ demandais-je

_- Nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelle. Nous devons attendre et pour éviter de tourner en rond, Alice et Rosalie, j'ai besoins de vous pour faire des courses pour accueillir nos invités et vous les garçons, pourriez-vous commencez à ranger cette maison et à aménager les salles inoccupées du dernier étage et de la maisonnette dans le jardin ? _nous demanda notre mère

Nous lui répondirent que oui et nous partîmes chacun dans nos tâches à faire.

_**POV Carlisle**_

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'un de mes amis pouvait kidnapper des membres de ma famille pour en prendre d'autre. Même si la réaction d'Aro ne m'étonnait guère, il avait toujours été jaloux que je puisse avoir dans ma famille de si grands pouvoirs mais surtout des liens de fraternité et de parentalité si forts.

Aujourd'hui, je devais le combattre afin de préserver ma famille mais ça ne me gênais pas. Malgré que je sois plutôt une personne raisonnée qui préfèrerait parler avant d'agir, je resterais un père qui ferait tout même à tuer pour protéger sa famille car sans eux je ne serais rien, juste un monstre qui se nourrissait de sang. Ils me permettaient surtout depuis l'arrivé de Bella, de me sentir de plus en plus humain et avoir un équilibre, un père qui surveillerait sa famille, qui avait une femme aimante, des enfants qui peuvent parfois être des grands gamins enfin sauf pour Emmett qui était un exception puisqu' il sera toujours le gamin mais aussi des êtres matures et aimants. Non je ne pourrais jamais laisser détruire ma famille à cause d'un fou qui veut être le roi du monde, je ferais tout pour les sauver quitte à en mourir.

A force de penser, je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je venais d'arriver à la limite de la frontière du traité.

Je vis alors cinq ombres se diriger dans ma direction, le problème était que je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux quand ils étaient en loup.

_- Bonjour, je ne suis pas là pour vous affronter et comme vous le voyez je suis seul, les autres sont chez moi enfin une partie qui ont été kidnappés. Afin de pouvoir discuter, j'aimerais que l'Alpha se remette en humain. Ne vous inquietez pas je ne ferais rien._

Je vis alors un grand loup noir regarder les siens puis d'un hochement de tête, il s'éclipsa dans la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revient transformé en humain mais les autres l'encerclèrent afin de le protéger.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sangsu_ me demanda avec hargne le chef.

_- Avant de commencer, je voudrais me présenter, je suis Carlisle Cullen et vous_ ?

_- Sam, alors ?_

_- Bon, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais chez nous, les vampires, nous avons un clan royal qui permet de faire respecter les lois, ils étaient mes amis. Cependant, ils sont avides des dons, c'est-à-dire qu'il ferait tout pour avoir le plus de vampires avec des dons pour mieux gouverner le monde vampirique._

_- Et en quoi cela nous concerne ?_

_- Attendez, donc, dit ils aiment les pouvoirs et comme vous le savez, dans ma famille nous avons des membres avec des dons comme Alice, Edward, Jasper mais aussi Bella récemment. _

J'entendis alors un grondement d'un des loups mais Sam demanda le calme afin que je puisse continuer.

_- Bella a acquis le don du temps, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est maître du temps, elle peut le stopper tout comme le changer en allant dans le futur ou le passé. Il y a environs deux mois, mon fils Jasper a disparut, il avait le don de changer et ressentir les émotions des un et des autres. Nous avons cru tout d'abord à une fuite de son plein gré mais Alice a averti Bella qui elle-même était persuadée qu'il avait été kidnappé et donc à fait des recherches._

_- Désolé de vous coupez mais ce Jasper n'est pas celui qui à mordu Bella ? _me demanda Sam

_- Exactement mais Bella ne lui en à jamais tenu rigueur. Cependant il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle aussi a été kidnappée. Nous avons fait des recherches sans réponse mais tout à l'heure nous avons reçu un courrier des Volturi qui nous annonce que c'était lui le ravisseur mais qu'il voudrait Alice et Edward en plus de mes deux autres enfants. Je sais que ne se ne sont pas vos affaires mais nous avons besoins de plus d'aide possible pour les anéantir et je sais que vous vouliez tuer des vampires ? _

_- Oui, mais pourquoi vous aider ?_

_- Ca ne sera pas une vrai aide juste une alliance contre un ennemis commun surtout que cela sont différents de nous, ils se nourrissent de sang humain et n'ont aucun scrupule. De plus, Aro est loin d'être bête et donc s'il tombe sur vous, il vous massacrera sans scrupule. _

_- Si ça peut tuer des crevures pourquoi pas, je vais me concerter avec les autres de la meute._

_- Pas de souci mais n'oublié pas malgré le faite qu'elle soit vampire, Bella restera toujours la fille de Charlie et dans ce combat elle pourrait mourir._

Je le vis acquiescer et partir se transformer pour en discuter avec les autres loups. Je savais que le coup de la fille de « Charlie » était bas mais étant donné qu'un des loups était proche de la famille Swan cela pouvait donner un coup de pouce à leur décision.

Après quelques minutes, je le vis revenir sous forme humaine.

_- Nous avons conclu pour la sécurité de la ville et pour Charlie nous devons faire alliance avec vous cependant nous avons quelques règles. La première est que nous ne sommes pas obliger de vous protéger ça sera chacun pour soit entre vampire et loup, la deuxième, après cette bataille nous voulons que vous partiez de la ville, vous nous causez trop de problèmes et la troisième, nous voulons que vous nous transmettiez tous vos plans envisageables ou informations pour cette bataille._

_- Pour ce qui est de la première et troisième règle, j'ai eu la même pensée, sachant que j'ai demandé à des amis de nous aider, nous serons plus nombreux, ils sont végétariens comme nous et on aussi des pouvoirs. Je leur expliquerais notre alliance, ne vous enfaite pas il n'y aura pas de souci. Pour ce qui est du plan, je pense qu'ils arriveront dans la nuit donc je vous demande de nous retrouver près du lac Blue Flower demain soir afin d'établir un plan. Enfin pour ce qui est de partir, nous le feront après cette bataille enfin si nous sommes encore en vie. Sur ce, encore merci et à tout à l'heure, je vous ferais parvenir l'heure exacte._

_- Ok_ me dit il en avançant sa main pour que je puisse la serrer, je ne m'éternisais pas sur mes réflexions et pris sa main immédiatement.

Puis nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. J'étais à la fois soulager de l'alliance mais à la fois anxieux sur les possibles faux bon des loups car ils pourraient nous laisser en plan sans aucun scrupule.

J'arrivais enfin à la villa, j'entrais alors chez moi, tout était calme, pas un bruit, je commençais à me tendre, ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes de laisser une maison aussi calme même si depuis quelque temps, Emmett ne faisait plus ces idioties, il y avait toujours du passage, des sons. Mais tout d'un coup j'entendis un bruit fracassant puis un cri qui me glaça tout entier car je connaissais ce cris, je courus alors dans l'endroit d'où provenait le son et je me figeais quand je vis ce qui y avait devant moi.


	25. Les amis

_je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée pour le retard, je suis partie à l'étranger pendant un moi et avant j' avais les préparatifs, vraiment désolé._

_voila la suite que vous attendiez, j'espere qu'elle sera à la hauteur._

_certains personnages ont été modifiés car je trouve que ces derniers sont toujours traités de la même façon._

_merci encore_

**Chapitre XXIV : Les amis**

Je vis alors Alice sous Emmett, une armoire en mille morceaux, Rosalie avec plein de plume dans ses cheveux, Edward qui se tordait en deux pris dans un fou rire et enfin ma femme qui ne bougeait plus, à la voir ainsi j'aurais pu croire que c'était une statut. Bref, si on voulqit un résumé, je le ferais en un mot : dire que tout ça était ma famille.

Puis tout alla très vite, Rosalie folle de rage à cause de la destruction de sa coupe bondit sur mon plus jeune fils qui était tellement concentré sur ses rires, n'entendis pas sa sœur, se fit propulser à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Alice quant à elle, propulsa de toutes ses forces mon autre fils sur son frère et se releva pour rejoindre sa furie de sœur.

Moi, pendant tout ça ? je ne fis rien tellement que j'étais encore sous le choque de la situation et moi qui croyait qu'ils étaient fait attaquer, je m'y ferais jamais. Je remis alors à regarder la scène puis mon regard se stoppa sur celui de mon épouse. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, nous étions mis à rire, nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter. Même si les regards de mes enfants nous scrutaient, en se demandant « qu'est qui leur arrive ? » je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, sans doute le stress qui s'était accumulé depuis l'accident de Jasper et Bella.

_- Euh papa ? maman ? vous allez bien ?_ me demanda mon lutin de fille

_- O…ui…..tout….. va…..bien ! _réussis-je à dire entre deux rires.

**POV Alice**

Mes frères, ma sœur et moi, nous nous regardions d'un air désespéré par rapport à l'attitude de nos parents. Nous les avions jamais vu ainsi en quatre-vingt dix ans pour Edward de vie commune, je ne savais pas le pourquoi de leur fou rire mais je savais qu'une chose c'était que nos invités arriveraient dans un peu plu d'une heure et rien n'était encore fait. Surtout que maintenant que je n'avais plus de visions, nous devons être prêts bien avant, je n'admettrais pas que nos invités arrivent dans un carnage. Il fallait ranger ce dernier en plus de préparer les chambres, et nos habits ! ils faut vraiment se changer !

_- Bon, comme ils n'ont pas l'intention de se calmer _commençais-je_, Edward tu sortiras les lits et canapés, ils se trouvent dans le grenier, même s'ils n'y dormiront, ils se sentiront plus à l'aise._

Edward partie sans un mot.

_- Emmett, tu nettoies cette chambre ainsi que les autres sauf les notre bien _sûr continuais-je _Rose tu vas m'aidée à redécoeré les chambres d'amis_

Puis nous quittâmes la chambre.

**POV Edward**

Nous avions enfin finit de ranger la maison mais surtout nos parents avaient enfin retrouvé leur esprit, quel soulagement !

Mon père nous avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le salon pour faire une réunion avant que nos amis arrivent. Il voudrait sans doute parlé des loups-garous avant qu'il puisse annoncer à nos amis que des loups garous vont nous « aider » à détruire ses pourritures.

_- Bon, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec le chef de la meute, ils veulent bien nous aider mais à certaines conditions_. Commença mon père

_- Et puis quoi encore !_ railla Rose

_- Rosalie ! ils vont participer au combat donc un peu de respect, tu veux !_ s'énerva Carlisle. _Donc, sa sera chacun pour soit c'est-à-dire qu'ils combattront que pour eux et pas pour nous, ensuite nous devrons partir de Forks si nous en sortons vivant après la rencontre et enfin on se retrouve tous ensemble demain soir au lac Blue Flower afin de discuter._

Tout le monde acquiesça. Malgré ma réticence avec les loups, je ne pouvais rechigner sur le faite qu'ils nous tiennent main forte lors de cette bataille.

Le faite de quitter Forks n'était pas si mal car cette ville renferment trop de souvenir même si certain étaient joyeux avec la rencontre de Bella mais ici se jouera notre vie, ils ne fallait pas l'oublier.

**********************************************************************************

J'entendis les voitures de nos amis arrivés. Ils avaient décidé de tous se retrouver avant afin d'arriver en même temps afin de pouvoir commencer les explications.

J'allais alors ouvrir la porte avec ma famille afin de les accueillir comme il se doit.

Je vis alors une fille se jeter sur moi qui n'était autre que mon Edéa. Cette fille était d'une beauté à couper le souffle même si elle ne battra pas la beauté de ma femme, ses cheveux d'un blond doré qui lui tombaient sur ces épaules, avec son visage encore enfantin pourrait faire craquer n'importe quelle mère. C'était dans ces moments là que je regrette ma condition, je ne pourrais jamais avoir le plaisir d'être parent. Mais je crois qu'Edéa, c'était elle qui souffrait le plus malgré son visage d'enfant heureuse derrière ce masque se cachait un être mature qui ne pourra jamais connaître l'amour car peu de vampires avaient son âge.

_- Mon Eddychounet, tu m'as manqué ! _me dit-elle en me faisant un calin remplit de tendresse.

_- Moi aussi ma puce_ dis-je en lui baisant son front

_- Je suis désolée pour ta femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais comment toi, l'homme au cœur de pierre a pus succomber à une femme et en plus une humaine à ce que je sais, ne peu qu'être merveilleuse, gentille, belle, avec un cœur en or, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Tu as toute à fait raison, je sais que si un jour tu la rencontre, tu l'aimeras tout de suite comme Alice mais aujourd'hui, elle est comme nous._

_- Bon c'est bien tout ça mais j'aimerais bien un petit casse-croute, tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il y a dans vos menus ?_ me demanda Léo

_- Avant de partir chasser, nous avons besoins de vous expliquer quelques petites règles dans notre forêt_. Dit-Carlisle

Je finis de dire bonjour à tout le monde puis nous entrâmes dans la villa afin de leur expliquer le traité avant de chasser.

_- Alors, pourquoi nous tenir prisonnier ?_ s'exclama Léo

_- Léo !_ s'indigna Aline

_- Nan, ce n'est rien_ répondit Carlisle, _En faite, il y a plusieurs années quand nous sommes arrivés pour la premières fois à Forks, nous avons fait un traité avec les Quilleute._

_- Quilleute ?_ demanda Une des Amazones

_- Oui, ce sont un tribut d'indien qui ont pour rôle de protéger Forks de la menace des vampires_, continua Carlisle

_- Pourtant vous êtes végétariens ?_ questionna Aline

_- Oui c'est pourquoi, nous avons signé le traité ainsi nous pouvons chasser dans la forêt mais nous ne devons pas franchir leur frontière ni mordre un humain._

_- Maintenant que les limites sont dit, qui veut faire une big chasse ?_ s'exclama Emmett en se levant et en se frottant les mains

Malgré qu'il était touché et perturbé par la disparition de ses frères et sœurs, il arrivait encore à avoir de la joie vivre. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon frère car même si la plupart du temps j'avais qu'une envie c'était de le tuer, il me permettait d'oublier pour quelque temps mes problèmes et pouvoir profiter de ma famille sans me lamenter sur mon sort.

Comme je m'en doutais Edéa et Léo se levèrent avec dynamisme car dès que l'on parlait de course ou de jeu c'était les premiers présents.

_- Nous sommes toujours près pour vous ridiculisez_ disent les deux jeunes à l'unisson

_- Bon ba allons y _décréta Carlisle amusé par la réaction des deux jeunes

Puis nous partîmes tous ensembles dans la forêt.

Après plusieurs heures de chasse nous décidâmes de rentrer pour leur expliquer le pourquoi ils doivent nous aider avec plus de détailles et aussi de la collaboration avec les loups.

**********************************************************************************

_- Bon, on vous doit quelques explications sur le pourquoi de cette rencontre mais avant tout je voudrais vous remercier au nom de toute ma famille de vous être déplacés pour nous soutenir_ dit mon père

_- Tu sais que nous serons toujours là dès que tu veux, nous sommes tes amis et des amis sont là pour aider les siens pour s'amuser mais aussi soutenir dans la pire des situations _répondit Carmen

Tout le monde acquiesça.

_- Et surtout quand il s'agit des Volturi_ s'exclama Logan

J'entendis un soupir d'agacement provenant de sa femme, je ne pus me retenir et m'esclaffais, je fus vite accompagné par le reste des vampires.

_- Bon comme vous le savez, Jasper et Bella ont été kidnappés par les Volturi_. Expliqua Carlisle

Puis il continua à expliquer l'accident de la morsure de Bella jusqu'à la lettre et le pourquoi nous ne voulons pas nous laisser faire.

_- Nous te suivrons, nous ne devons pas laisser ces abrutis détruire votre famille qui est si respectée dans le monde des vampires. Ce n'est pas les Volturi qui devraient régner dans le monde vampirique mais bien toi Carlisle, tu es le plus sage et raisonnable des vampires que j'ai pu voir_. Dit Dilan Withspoorn

Malgré que lui et sa famille ne parlaient pas beaucoup et étaient plutôt discret, ils étaient ceux qui serait près à mourir pour sauver Carlisle. Je ne pouvais que les admirer et je sais que Carlisle ferait de même s'ils étaient en danger, enfaite Carlisle ferait ça pour tout ces amis mais particulièrement Dilan car ils étaient comme frère, mon père l'avait connu quand il était encore seul, ils avaient vécu ensemble à travers les continents durant plus d'un siècle jusqu'à que Dilan rencontre son épouse, Cassandra avec qui il avait recueillit Mystie et Jo. Depuis ce jour, ils gardaient contacte et se rencontraient souvent en partant un Week end ensemble.

_- Ca me touche énormément mon frère_ répondit Carlisle touché par les paroles de son frère de cœur _mais, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire._

_- Oui _dit Tanya

Tanya était ma meilleure amie malgré le faite qu'elle était attirée par moi, elle avait vite compris qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous et quelque temps après elle avait rencontré son âmes sœur Louis, qui était un Français. Depuis, je pouvais tout lui confier mes malheurs comme mes bonheurs, nous faisions souvent des week end ensemble pour se retrouver entre amis. Elle était vraiment très belle mais pas à mon goût, elle pouvait se montrer comme une vrai garce mais quand on la connaissait on se rendait compte qu'elle était tout le contraire, elle était douce, gentille, drôle et qui écoutait nos problèmes sans nous couper.

_- Je vous ai donc parlé des loups-garous _

_- Oui _acquiescèrent les vampires

_- Afin de nous aider, mais surtout pour avoir des forces supplémentaires face à Aro, nous avons demandé une alliance, qu'ils ont accepté._

_- Tu sais Carlisle si tu fais confiance à ces loups, nous te suivrons mais s'ils touchent à un cheveu d'un de nous, j'en ferais du pâté pour chien_ s'exclama Logan

Tout le monde se mirent à rire, cela faisait du bien de rire mais surtout de voir que nos amis nous faisaient confiance et nous défendraient coûte que coûte.

Près quelques heures de franche rigolade entre les autres familles, moi, Alice et Tanya, nous nous étions isolés afin de nous confesser à notre amie.


	26. Que la Guerre Commence ! –Partie 1

_Salut voilà le nouveau chapitre_

_merci pour tous vos message ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait toujours malgré que je ne poste plus régulièrement._

_en ce qui concerne le personnage d'Edward qui est un peu plus joyeux, je ne veux pas copier celui de SM, malgré qui lui appartienne, j'ai décidé de changer le caractère de certain des personnages que sa plaise ou non ;) enfin bref on m'a toujours dit que pour avancer dans la vie, il faut mettre de côter ses lamentations et problèmes donc pourquoi Edward ne pourrait pas le faire ?_

_Désolé pour ce petit chapitre mais c'était pour éviter une attente plus longue pour la suite je vais essayer de la poster avant le 7 septembre mais je ne suis pas sur vu que je repart 5 jours en vacances, je vais faire du mieux que je peux._

**Chapitre XXV : Que la Guerre Commence ! –Partie 1-**

_POV EDWARD_

La journée se passa plus vite que prévu avec tout les préparations de plan, la villa ressemblait plus a un château qu'à une maison familiale.

Avec Alice nous avions pus enfin libérer toutes nos peurs, sentiments à Tania qui nous écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Elle nous avons conseillé de garder l'espoir et que l'amour ne sera à jamais l'arme ultime contre le mal.

J'avais ri à ce conseil, mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Aujourd'hui nous allions enfin nous entraîner avec les loups garous, mais personne ne s'en formalisait puisque nous étions entrain de discuter sur les probables plans à executer pour la rencontre avec les Volturi.

_- Moi, je pense qu'il faut tout de suite leur montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas nous fair tuer aussi facilement,_ dit Logan

_- Si nous appliquons ton plan, ça ne fera que quadrupler la colère d'Aro puisqu'on aura transgressé ses règles, il faudrait mieux trouver un plan qui se fera plus dans la discrétion. _Objecta Carlisle

_- Je pense avoir un plan_ dis-je, malgré que je n'étais pas sûr du résultat.

_- Nous t'écoutons_ dit Carlisle

_- Un des problèmes majeurs c'est que nous ne pouvons pas vous cacher tranquillement puisqu'Aro, va vous sentir, donc la seule solution plausible, c'est que Dilan puisse vous rendre invisible. C'est- à- dire à part Alice et moi, vous vous cacherez dans la forêt avec les loups. Logan, toi, tu essaieras de persuader Aro, de relâcher, Bella et Jasper, dès que ces derniers sont libres nous lancerons l'Assaut contre les Volturi._ Déclarais-je

_- Pourquoi un assaut s'ils les relâchent ?_ demanda ma mère

_- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir, et que si on les laisse repartir, nous serons condamnés à mort alors que si nous les tuons où tout du moins les trois imbéciles et leurs bras droit, nous seront en paix._

_- MMh moi je vote pour_ déclara Logan, _je pourrais m'amuser avec Aro ou pas ?_

_- Logan_ dit sa femme d'une voix lasse

_- Bon, il est l'heure de rejoindre les loups_ déclara Carlisle

Tous les vampires se mirent alors à courir afin de rejoindre le Blue Flower à temps. Lorsque nous arrivions sur place, une meute d'une dizaine de loups nous attendait. Carlisle nous fit signe de s'arrêter afin d'éviter un quiproquo mais il me fit comprendre que je devais le rejoindre, sans doute pour que je puisse faire l'intermédiaire sans qu'un des loups ne se retransforme en humain.

Alors que j'étais à moins de deux mètres de mon père j'entendis un feulement et je n'eu le temps de me retourner que me vis traverser le lac et m'écrasais contre un arbre. Je voulais me détacher de l'arbre mais une patte m'en empêchait.

En scannant son esprit, je reconnus Jacob.

_**« Comment as-tu pu laisser ta soit disante femme se faire enlever, tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, un monstre, un être voué à l'enfer mais surtout pas le mari de Bella , elle, elle est vraiment idiote pour t'avoir laisser rentrer dans sa vie, vraiment naî….»**_

Je ne laissais pas finir sa phrase que je commençais à planter mes dents dans sa chaire, qui lui arracha un hurlement puis il me projeta contre un rocher.

Alors que je me relevais pour l'attaquer, je vis ma mère arriver en trombe suivit de mon père et se planta au entre se clébard et moi.

_- STOP !!_ hurla t-elle,

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, elle, habituellement calme, douce, posée, était là au milieu, tremblant de rage.

_- Nous sommes là pour sauver Bella, ton amie, en regardant Jacob et une femme en me regardant. Vous croyez vraiment qu'en vous battant, vous la récuperez ?_

_- Ce n'est plus mon ami_ dit jacob amerment

_- C'est pour ça que tu attaque mon fils ?si elle n'avait plus d'importance, tu ne serais pas là entrain de te battre. Alors avant que j'en prenne un pour taper sur l'autre, vous avez interêt à partir rejoindre vos familles respectives, et plus vite que ça saute. Jacob, si tu as besoins de te défouler, attend la bataille ça te permettra de garder des forces car tu sous estimes la force de nos adversaire. Allez zou_ dit elle avec sa voix de mère qui était désolé de la situation

Nous nous dîmes plus un mot, même Jacob ne disait plus rien enfin pensait plus à rien. Quand nous arrivions Alice, courut vers moi pour vérifier que je n'avais rien.

_- Hey s'ils font tous ça samedi, nous sommes vainqueurs avant même de venir nous battre _s'exclama Léo

_- Léo, s'il te plait, garde tes remarques pour toi_, répondit Aline

_- Mais…._ Répliqua Léo

_- S'il te plait._

Léo ne dit plus rien mais au vu de sa tête renfrogner. Je n'avais pas pu retenir un sourire, je voyais en Léo, notre Emmett.

_- Bon, je vous explique le plan s'exprima mon père, comme je vous ai dit, le clan adverse est très puissant…_

Il continua à expliquer notre plan au Quilleute. Je restais en retrait car Sam, l'alpha c'était mis en humain afin de montrer qu'il ne fallait pas craindre de gestes offensifs des loups.

A la fin de l'explication, Carlisle demanda à Dilan s'il pouvait montrer son pouvoir afin que les loups sachent à quoi s'attendre.

Puis chaque vampire montra au loup leur don. Je ne pu rire lorsque Logan fit danser la danse des canards à Jacob, c'était un moyen pour lui montrer qu'il avait été idiot de m'attaquer et que nous pouvions aussi être puéril. Malgré le fait qu'il mit la honte à ce jeune indien, tous ces amis se mirent à rire devant le spectacle.

La fin de notre rencontre se fit dans une ambiance plus saine et plus joviale malgré la tension qui régnait.

Mais lorsque les Quilleute repartaient dans leur direction, ils se figèrent et Cassandre qui avait le don de sentir et de voire à plusieurs kilomètres se mit à murmurer.

_- Ils arrivent…_


	27. Message

Et non, ce n'est pas la suite apres un retard qui ne se compte plus en jours mais cette année ayant repris les études,je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire .

Je suis vraiment désolé car je sais que ce n'est pas respectueux pour vous et le faite de ne pas finir ma fic pourra énerver certain et je le comprend parfaitement mais en rentrant à 20h et en travaillant le WE je ne peux rien faire.

Merci encore pour tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, merci pour tout les messages.

Enfin si un jour, j'ai l'envie de reprendre cette fic je la finirais volontiers.

Azuay


End file.
